The last Black or The War begins
by Alissa Black
Summary: Ashley ist die Tochter von Sirius. Ihre besten Freunde sind Harry, Hermine und Ron. Neben der Verantwortung als Schulvertreterin meistert sie die Pflichten als Quidditchkapitänin und Jägerin. Und sie führt die Schule in den Kampf gegen Voldemort.BEEND


‚Drei Uhr morgens. Mist!', dachte Ashley und stellte den Wecker zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Sie ließ ihren Kopf zurück ins Kissen plumpsen, starrte erst die Decke an und sah sich dann im Zimmer um.

Direkt gegenüber war die Tür, daneben ein kleiner Schrank, den sie sich mit Harry teilte. Der schnarchte seelenruhig auf der anderen Seite des Fensters, unter dem der Schreibtisch stand. Sie kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen und ihre Decke und schloss die Augen.

Plötzlich kamen ihr ihre Kindertage in den Sinn. Wie viel Spaß hatte sie auf Hogwarts gehabt! Ashley spulte noch weiter zurück. Ihre Geburt; Harrys Geburt; ein Jahr später an Halloween. Ashleys Mutter Melody ging zusammen mit ihr zu den Potters. Voldemort greift an; tötet Harrys Eltern und Ashleys Mutter und versucht Harry und Ashley umzubringen.

Der Fluch geht nach hinten los; der Lord ist geschwächt; Ashley und Harry bleiben nur mit einer blitzförmigen Narbe zurück. Hagrid holt sie raus und trifft Ashleys Vater Sirius Black. Der denkt, dass nur Harry überlebt hat und will ihn mit sich nehmen.

Letztendlich kommt Harry zu seinen Verwandten, den Dursleys und Ashley wächst auf der Akademie für Hexerei und Zauberei auf - Hogwarts. Man wusste nicht, dass Sirius Black jemals ein Kind hatte oder verheiratet war. Deswegen kam sie nicht zu ihm, auch wenn sie den selben Nachnamen hat.

Dann mit zehn; in den Sommerferien. Ashley tauchte im Zoo auf, als die Dursleys und Harry dort waren und Harry eine Schlange auf seinen Cousin losgelassen hatte. Die Schlange hatte sich zwischen ihren Beinen hindurchgeschlängelt. Ashley grinste bei dem Gedanken, wie Harry damals geguckt hatte.

Das nächste Mal trafen sie sich mitten im Meer in einer kleinen Hütte. Zusammen "feierten" sie ihren Geburtstag. Ashley und Harry haben nicht nur im selbem Jahr, im selben Monat, am selben Tag, sondern auch auf die Minute genau Geburtstag. Ashley wurde nur 13 Sekunden eher geboren.

Die beiden wurden mit der Zeit beste Freunde und schließlich waren sie zu viert: Ashley, Harry, Hermine und Ron. Eine "Reinblüterin" mit schwarzmagischen Vorfahren, ein Halber, eine mit Muggelabstammung und noch ein Reinblüter, der von vielen allerdings als "Verräter" bezeichnet wird.

Seit Ashley acht war, war sie im Quidditchteam von Gryffindor. Nicht aktiv, aber irgendwie schon. Sie war eine hervorragende Jägerin und wenn mal eine Jägerin gesucht werden sollte, würde Ashley diese Position bekommen – vorausgesetzt sie ist mindestens zwölf. Des weiteren war sie auch 2. Kapitänin und zusätzliche Schiedsrichterin. Sie hatte schon immer einen alten Sauberwisch geflogen, doch immer wieder schwor sie sich einen neuen, besseren Besen zu kaufen – doch es wurde ihr verboten und seit sie mit der Schule begonnen hatte, hatte sie dazu auch keine Zeit mehr gehabt.

Im ersten Jahr haben Ashley und Harry den Stein der Weisen vor Voldemort bewahrt, im zweiten Jahr besiegten sie sein jugendliches "Ich", im dritten Jahr brach Sirius aus und nahm Verbindung mit ihnen auf und ihre Freunde erfuhren von ihrem Animagi-Dasein, zu Weihnachten hatten Ashley und Harry je einen Feuerblitz geschenkt bekommen, im vierten Jahr hatte Hogwarts fünf Champions und Voldemort kam zurück und im fünften Jahr wurde Ashley zur Schulvertreterin, die Prophezeiung über Voldemort und Harry zerbrach, die Rückkehr des Lords wurde öffentlich bekannt gegeben und Sirius starb. Bei dem Gedanken wurde Ashley schlecht.

Als er durch den Bogen gefallen war, war Ashley auf die Knie gesunken und hatte vor Trauer fast keine Luft mehr bekommen. Später hatte sie Bellatrix mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt. Zu ihrem Bedauern entkam sie. Ashley versuchte diese Erinnerungen aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Mittlerweile waren gerade mal zwei Wochen der Sommerferien um, in dieser Zeit hatte sie es fertig gebracht, nur ganze fünf Wörter zu sprechen und da sie so gut wie nichts mehr aß, hatte sie auch noch 5kg abgenommen.

Als Ashley wieder die Augen öffnete, flutete schon das Sonnenlicht in das Zimmer und Petunia schlug gegen die Tür. "Seid ihr wach?", keifte sie zu ihnen hinein. Zur Antwort packte Ashley ihr Kräuterkundebuch vom letzten Jahr und warf es an die Wand. Sie konnte Petunias Schritte hören, die die Treppe hinuntergingen. Ashley stöhnte, warf ihre Decke zurück und stand auf.

"Morgen.", gähnte Harry und drehte sich zu ihr um. Wie jeden Morgen lächelte sie ihn nur kurz an, bevor sie Klamotten aus dem Schrank zog und ins Bad ging. Als Ashley zum Frühstück kam, saßen schon alle da. Harry brauchte nicht so lang im Bad wie Ashley. Wortlos bestrich sie sich eine Toastscheibe mit Butter und biss hinein. Sie trank eine Tasse Tee, aß den Toast auf und ging wieder nach oben.

Beim Frühstück war Ashley schneller. Sie brauchte nur knapp zwei Minuten und wenn sie in ihr Zimmer ging, hatte sie normalerweise eine Viertelstunde alleine, bis Harry kam. Ashley kramte eine Pergamentrolle, eine Feder und ein Tintenglas aus ihrem Koffer, setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu schreiben.

Hallo – wer auch immer grade da ist,

wie lange habt ihr eigentlich vor, mich bei den Muggeln zu lassen? Ich weiß, wieso Harry hier sein muss, aber nicht, wieso ich hier eingesperrt werde. Falls ihr es einrichten könnt, dann holt mich/uns ab. Andernfalls – wenn nach einer Woche immer noch nichts von euch zu hören ist - werde ich selbst dafür sorgen, dass ich/wir zu euch komme/n.

Ashley

Zugegeben – der Brief war kurz, aber er beinhaltete alles, was sie zu sagen beabsichtigte. Sie band ihn an den Fuß ihrer pechschwarzen Eule Holly, die sofort losflog auf den Weg zu Nummer 12. Ashley ging zum Schrank, öffnete die Tür und betrachtete sich auf der Innenseite im Spiegel.

Wie von Zauberhand waren Ashley's Haare bei Sirius' Tod schwarz geworden. Zur Zeit trug sie auch nur noch Klamotten in der selben Farbe. Wenn ihr die Haarfarbe nicht so gut gestanden hätte, hätte Ashley in Büchern gewälzt, um einen Spruch zu finden, der sie wieder blond machte. Sie seufzte, schlug die Tür zu und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Das hatte sie in den gesamten Ferien getan: auf dem Bett sitzen, an die Wand lehnen, auf die gegenüber starren und nachdenken.

‚Ob Dumbledore mich wieder zur Schulvertreterin macht?', fragte sie sich im Stillen und verfluchte Umbridge, die ihr kurz nachdem Dumbledore geflohen war, das Amt entzogen hatte. Sie war gern Schulvertreterin gewesen. Sie hatte die gesamte Verantwortung über die Schule und ihre Bewohner gehabt und half jüngeren Schülern sich einzugewöhnen. Manchmal wurde sie auch wegen etwas Persönlichem gefragt.

Alle hatten ihr vertraut. ‚Bis diese Zimtzicke von Umbridge Erlass Nummer was-weiß-ich bekannt gegeben hat!' Ashley rauchte vor Wut. Dieser Erlass besagte nämlich, dass Ashley sofort ihres Amtes entzogen wurde und dass auf jeden Schüler, der sie um Hilfe bitten würde, eine Strafe wartete. Aber jetzt, da Dumbledore wieder da war, sah das Ganze wieder anders aus.

Es verging eine Woche und Ashley bekam keine Antwort auf ihren Brief. Selbst als sie und Harry ins Bett gingen regte sich nichts. Am Tag darauf kam immer noch nichts. Vernon, Petunia und Dudley fuhren am frühen Nachmittag zu einer Veranstaltung von Dudleys Schule. Um fünf hielt es Ashley nicht mehr aus.

Sie ging hinaus in den Garten und entdeckte Harry hinter dem Hortensienbusch, hinter dem sie schon letztes Jahr gelegen hatten. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, sah ihn an und redete auf ihn ein.

"Harry, vor einer Woche hab ich einen Brief zur Nummer 12 geschickt. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass sie uns holen sollen. Ich hab ihnen eine Frist gegeben – und die ist seit gestern vorbei. Ich hab ihnen auch gesagt, falls ich keine Antwort bekäme, würde ich selber dafür sorgen, dass wir dahin kommen. Harry, sobald es dunkel ist, werde ich hier verschwinden. Ich überlasse es dir, ob du mitkommst oder nicht. Aber ich hätte es gerne, wenn du mich begleitest."

Harry starrte sie an. "Was ist? Sag was!" "Sorry! Aber du hast schon lange nicht mehr so viel geredet – das ist komisch." Ashley nickte zustimmend. "Hältst du es für klug, von hier zu verschwinden?", fragte Harry unsicher. "Voldemort kann uns nicht angreifen. Wir sind zu sehr geschützt. Ich denke, drei Wochen hier genügen für dich.", meinte Ashley. Harry schien nicht überzeugt. "Ach, ich weiß nicht, Ashley. Du weißt, warum ich hier sein _muss_!"

"Ja doch. Aber ich kann hier nicht bleiben – und ich muss das auch nicht. Da Sirius tot ist, gehört Nummer 12 mir. Deswegen darf ich auch dort sein. Harry, hier in diesem Haus fließt dein Blut, aber meines fließt dort! Ich gehe hier zugrunde. Ich muss einfach weg. Verstehst du?" Harry überlegte kurz. "Ja, ich verstehe. Ich komme mit. Alleine lass ich dich nicht weg."

Sie gingen hoch in ihr Zimmer und packten ihre Koffer. Ashley nahm wirklich alles mit, was ihr gehörte. In den vergangenen Sommerferien, die sie nicht in Hogwarts verbringen durfte, hatte sie einiges immer zurückgelassen. Sie hatte allerdings nicht vor, nach der 6. Klasse in den Ligusterweg zurückzukehren und sagte das auch ohne Umschweife Harry. Der sagte ihr erst, dass sie ihn doch nicht allein lassen könne, aber Ashley erklärte ihm noch mal, dass sie es hier nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.

Ashley schrieb noch eine kleine Nachricht für die Dursleys und legte sie auf den Küchentisch. Am heutigen Tag wurde es schon früh dunkel. Sie zog sich ihren Reiseumhang über und half Harry die Koffer auf den Gehsteig zu schleifen. "Und jetzt?", fragte Harry und sah seine Freundin an. Die sah kurz die Straße entlang und winkte dann mit dem Arm. Ein Knall ertönte und vor Harry stand der Fahrende Ritter.

"Willkom...", fing Stan an. "Spar dir das. 11 Sickel nach London? Hier – 22 Sickel. Nach London bitte. Könntest du uns mit dem Gepäck helfen? Danke." Stan sah sie verdattert an, steckte schließlich das Geld ein und hievte ihre Koffer in den Bus. "Hier, das sind eure.", sagte Stan und schob das Gepäck unter zwei Betten hinter der Fahrerkabine.

Der Bus fuhr an, machte einen Knall, wobei alle Betten durch die Gegend schlitterten und fuhr plötzlich eine ganz andere Straße entlang. "Na, Neville – Hermine, wie geht's euch so?", grinste Stan. Im dritten Jahrgang hatten sich Ashley und Harry als Hermine Granger und Neville Longbottom ausgegeben. "Gut. Aber nenn uns Harry und Ashley."

Der Bus hielt an und ein zittriger Mann stolperte hinaus. Keine fünf Minuten später polterten sie durch London. "Wo in London?" "Grimmauldplatz." Es knallte und der Fahrende Ritter schlitterte den Grimmauldplatz entlang. Sie zerrten ihre Koffer hinaus und warteten bis der Bus weg war. Sie gingen die Straße entlang und standen dann vor Nummer 11 und 13.

Zwischen den beiden Häusern schien sich ein weiteres aufzublasen und drückte die anderen beiden weg. "Dann wollen wir mal.", sagte Ashley und zerrte ihren Koffer durch das Gartentor zur Tür, Harry folgte ihr. Ashley griff nach dem Türgriff, zog ihre Hand aber sofort zurück. "Da ist ein Zauber drauf." "Warum klopfen wir nicht einfach?", fragte Harry.

Ashley sah ihn an, als wäre das etwas, was ihr nicht im Traum einfallen würde. "Das ist mein Haus! Ich bin eine Black! Ich klopfe nicht an meinem Haus an!", sagte sie leicht sauer und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu. Sie machte eine Handbewegung zur Tür, worauf diese aus den Angeln schoß und den Hallenboden entlang schlitterte. Ashley trat – gefolgt von Harry – durch die Tür.

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle standen Zauberer aus dem Orden mit erhobenen Zauberstäben, die sie auf die beiden gerichtet hatten. Als sie erkannten, wen sie vor sich hatten, ließen einige irritiert ihren Arm sinken. Ashley drehte sich um, holte mit einer weiteren Handbewegung die Koffer hinein und klatschte die Tür wieder in ihren Rahmen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder den Ordensmitgliedern zu.

"Starrt nicht so dämlich! Ich hatte geschrieben, dass wir kommen." "Das hatten Sie, ja?", schnorrte eine ölige Stimme und ihr Zaubertränkelehrer Snape trat aus der Menge. Tonks und Remus folgten ihm. "Den Brief bekam ich.", gestand Tonks. "Ich hab ihn ein paar Leuten gezeigt und die meinten, dass Ashley ... nun ja ... spinnen würde." Unsicher blickte sie zur Genannten.

"Sag mir später doch, wer das war, dann werde ich mit ihnen ein kleines Pläuschchen abhalten.", sagte Ashley ungerührt. "Habt ihr schon gegessen? Gut, gleich gibt's hier was.", meinte Remus, als sie die Köpfe schüttelten. "Bringt eure Sachen rauf und kommt in die Küche. Ach ja, nehmt gleich Ron, Hermine und Ginny mit." Plötzlich drang eine weitere Stimme durch die Halle. "Du hast sie. Du hast sie.", keuchte eine Frau. Alle wandten sich zu dem Gemälde von Mrs Black. "Du hast sie! DU HAST SIE UND HAST NICHTS GESAGT!", polterte sie. "Dich geht es ja wohl am wenigsten etwas an, _Granma_.", erwiderte Ashley kühl, ging zu ihrem Portrait und zog die Vorhänge zu.

"Also, Abendessen? Hört sich gut an.", sagte sie schon fast gut gelaunt. Harry griff nach einem Koffer. "Harry!", rief Ashley, woraufhin er sich umdrehte. Ashley hob mit einer Bewegung ihrer Hand ihr Gepäck in die Höhe und lächelte. "Lass mich das machen. Geh du schon mal in die Küche." Mit diesen Worten ging Ashley die Treppe hinauf und zog die Koffer hinter sich her.

Zuerst ging sie in den zweiten Stock, in dem sie schon letztes Jahr mit Hermine und Ginny geschlafen hatte. Auch jetzt standen drei Betten hier. Sie stellte ihre Sachen ab und kehrte in den ersten Stock zurück und betrat das Zimmer von Harry und Ron. "Ashley!", rief Hermine und umarmte sie herzlich. Ginny folgte ihr, Ron beschränkte sich auf ein "Hi.". Ashley stellte die Koffer ab. "Wie...?", begann Hermine. "Später.", unterbrach Ashley sie. "Es gibt Essen, ich soll euch holen. Harry ist in der Küche."

Zu Viert verließen sie das Zimmer und stiegen die Stufen hinab. Die Halle war wie leer gefegt. Als sie eine weitere Treppe hinabstiegen, drangen Stimmen aus der Küche. Viele hatten sich hier eingefunden, unter anderem auch Snape, Remus, Tonks und Bill Weasley. Der unterhielt sich gerade mit seinem Vater. Mrs Weasley rührte in einem Topf. Ron, Hermine und Ginny begrüßten Harry überschwenglich. Ashley setzte sich neben ihn, Remus ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder.

"Also, Ashley. Jetzt wollen wir aber Erklärungen." Ashley fixierte ihn mit einem gelangweilten Blick. "Erst essen, Remus. Danach erzähl ich euch alles, was ihr wissen wollt." "Essen! Setzt euch!", rief Mrs Weasley. Tonks plazierte sich gegenüber von Harry, Snape auf der anderen Seite Remus', Bill, Mr und Mrs Weasley setzten sich an ein Tischende und Ron, Hermine und Ginny an das andere. Sie ließen sich den Eintopf und das Eis schmecken, tranken Butterbier und unterhielten sich über Merlin und die Welt.

Als abgeräumt war, lehnte sich Remus über den Tisch. "Also, schieß los Ashley.", sagte er. "Was soll ich denn erzählen?", fragte sie. "Warum bist du hier und nicht im Ligusterweg?" "Weil ich den Fahrenden Ritter hierher genommen habe. Ok, Spaß beiseite. Dort gibt es vielleicht für Harry Schutz, aber nicht für mich. Ich hatte noch nie verstanden, warum ich dorthin musste. Ich hab es mit mir machen lassen.

Blöderweise ging ich dort Sommer für Sommer mehr zugrunde. Keiner hat es bemerkt – nicht mal ich selbst. Bis ich dieses Jahr dort ankam. Manchmal bekam ich keine Luft mehr, hatte Schwindelanfälle und übergab mich des öfteren, weswegen ich auch nie mehr dorthin zurückkehren werde und schau nicht so entsetzt Harry. Ich hab es mit Absicht vor dir verheimlicht. Dir ging so viel im Kopf herum. Und du musstest dort sein, wenigstens für einige Zeit – also wartete ich.

Doch vor einer Woche gelangte ich an einen Tiefpunkt. Ich war sauer und verärgert. Ich schrieb diesen Brief, doch ich bekam keine Antwort. Tja, ich _musste_ handeln. Ich zwang Harry nicht, mitzukommen. Ich fragte ihn – er kam freiwillig mit. Wir packten also unsere Sachen und stiegen in den Fahrenden Ritter.", erzählte Ashley.

Eine kleine Pause entstand. "Was meinte deine Großmutter mit ‚du hast sie'?", fragte Remus. Ashley lächelte kurz. "Sie meinte damit die ‚Blacksche Macht'. So wird sie auf jeden Fall genannt. Es ist eine große Macht, die manchen Blacks zufällt. Kommt ehrlich gesagt sehr selten vor. Mit mir sind es vielleicht fünf Leute in den letzten 700 Jahren. Sie ist sehr praktisch. Vorher hattet ihr ja eine kleine Kostprobe."

"Was für eine Kostprobe?", warf Ginny dazwischen. "Ashley hat die Türe durch die Halle geschleudert.", sagte Tonks. "Telekinese.", fuhr Ashley fort. "Eine von vielen Fähigkeiten." "Was gibt es noch?", fragte Bill. "Verwandlung in Feuer, Wasser, Luft und Erde. Begabt in verschiedenen Arten des Nahkampfes. Karate und Ähnliches. Und noch ein paar. Ihr werdet schon sehen.", erklärte sie.

"Könnte das für uns eine Bedrohung darstellen?", fragte Snape. "Nein. Eher eine Bedrohung für Voldemort. Und wenn er davon erfährt, wird er noch verbissener versuchen, mich zu töten. Das könnte die einzige Schwierigkeit dabei sein – Peanuts.", winkte Ashley ab. Snape schnaubte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Und diese Fähigkeit hast du seit den Sommerferien?", wollte Remus wissen.

"Nein, die habe ich schon seit meiner Geburt. Ich hab sie nur nie offen gezeigt." "Wieso nicht?", fragte er weiter. Ashley zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich dachte, es wäre nicht nötig. Aber, das hat sich ja jetzt geändert." Eine Stille entstand, in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachging. Ashley stierte auf die Tischplatte.

"Ihr seid hier nicht sicher.", flüsterte Remus plötzlich. Ashley lachte auf, woraufhin sie jeder überrascht ansah. "Was? Wir sind hier nicht sicher? Das ist das sicherste Haus Englands, wenn nicht der gesamten Welt! Wenn du willst,", sie machte einen Schlenker mit der Hand und auf dem Tisch stapelten sich Papierberge, "kannst du das alles durchlesen. Auf diesen Blättern ist jeder einzelne Schutzbann aufgelistet mit Erklärung." Sie ließ alles mit einer weiteren Handbewegung verschwinden. "Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier _nicht_ sicher sind.", schloss Ashley.

Wieder entstand eine Pause. "Ihr solltet jetzt ins Bett gehen.", unterbrach Mrs Weasley die Stille, "Es ist schon spät." Ashley, Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny erhoben sich und gingen die Treppen hinauf in ihre Zimmer. Ashley konnte lange nicht einschlafen, die ganze Zeit hatte sie das Bild von Sirius vor Augen, wie er durch den Bogen fiel. Selbst im Traum verfolgte es sie.

Die nächste Zeit verlief sehr ruhig. Es war sogar ausgesprochen langweilig im Grimmauldplatz. Hermine drängte sie dazu, Hausaufgaben zu machen. Doch wirklich Lust hatten sie nicht und nach einiger Zeit gab sogar Hermine zu, dass sie zu faul dazu sei.

Nach einigen Tagen entdeckten sie, dass man in der Küche prima Quidditch spielen konnte. Da Hermine sich weigerte mitzuspielen, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als zwei gegen zwei zu spielen. Sie spielten immer ein wenig lustlos, doch so konnten sie sich die Zeit vertreiben – raus durften sie nie.

Ein wenig unterhaltsamer wurde es, wenn einer gegen Wand oder Decke flog. Sie fingen sogar damit an, wettzueifern, wer die schlimmsten Verletzungen bekommen hatte. Hermine saß immer äußerst gelangweilt daneben.

Gerade während eines ‚Spiels' flatterte eine Eule herein und ließ sich auf Rons Schulter nieder. Der band den Brief vom Bein des Tieres, das gleich darauf verschwand. Rons Augen flogen über die Zeilen und seine Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf.

"Fred und George kommen morgen. Sie wollen mal vorbeisehen. Uns alle mal wieder sehen.", sagte er erfreut. "Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass sie etwas Spaß in die Bude bringen.", meinte Ashley. "Du kennst doch meine Brüder!", grinste Ginny.

Fred und George kamen mit ein wenig Verspätung zum Mittagessen. Als sie fertig waren, wollten sie wissen, was so abging. "Also, erzählt mal! Was war hier so los in letzter Zeit? Seit wann seid ihr hier, Ashley, Harry?", fragte Fred. Ashley erzählte die ganze Story, die sie auch schon am Abend ihrer Ankunft erzählt hatte.

"Und, kriegen wir eine Vorführung?", fragte George begierig. Ashley blickte irritiert. "Eine Vorführung?" "Für die anderen war es 'ne fliegende Tür und wir sollen gar nichts bekommen?", fragte Fred mit gespieltem Zorn. "Wir hatten auch keine Vorführung!", warf Ginny ein.

"Wie wär's mit den Elementen? Feuer und so?", fragte George. "Fängt dann etwas zum brennen an?", fragte Mrs Weasley. "Nein, keine Sorge." "Dann los!", sagte Ron. In der nächsten Sekunde fiel Ashley zu einem Haufen Erde auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen, dann materialisierte sie sich wieder. Als nächstes verwandelte sie sich in Luft, oder besser gesagt in Wind, danach platschte ein Pfütze auf den Boden, die sich in eine lodernde Flamme verwandelte. Schließlich hatten sie wieder ihre Ashley vor sich.

"Lass mal was durch die Gegend fliegen!", rief Fred. "Oh ja. Mach!", fügte George hinzu. Ashley ließ ein lang gezogenes "Hmmmm." von sich und richtete dann ihren Blick auf Fred und George, die sich plötzlich in die Luft erhoben. Ashley ließ sie quer durch die Küche fliegen, Saltos schlagen und an der Decke gehen, bis sie sie wieder auf ihre Stühle setzte. "Das war total abgefahren!", sagte George. "Mach noch irgendwas, was du kannst.", forderte Fred sie auf.

Ashley hob ihre Hand und schleuderte einen Feuerball gegen die Wand, auf der ein schwarzer Brandfleck zurückblieb. Kurz darauf wurde dieser immer kleiner, bis er verschwand. Sie ließ einen Wasserschwall über die Zwillinge fließen, brachte einen Topf dazu Walzer zu tanzen, schleuderte Messer durch die Luft, die an der Wand ein Herz bildeten, zerbrach Gläser, reparierte sie wieder und verpasste der Tapete für zehn Sekunden einen kitschigen pinken Anstrich, ehe sie es wieder rückgängig machte und das alles ohne sich von ihrem Platz zu bewegen.

"Ach ja, was mir grade so einfällt,", sagte Fred und duckte sich, damit ein Messer nicht plötzlich in seinem Kopf steckte, "werden wir eigentlich in Hogwarts vermisst?" "Flitwick hat ein Stück von eurem Sumpf dagelassen und mit Seilen abgesperrt. Als Denkmal sozusagen.", erzählte Ashley. "Er meinte, es wäre ein gutes Stück Magie.", fügte Ginny hinzu. "Gibt es schon Nachfolger?", wollte George wissen. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Es entstand eine Art Wettkampf, aber richtige Nachfolger gibt es nicht.", sagte Hermine.

Nachdem sie sich eine Weile unterhalten hatten, begannen sie eine Partie ‚Quidditch' zu spielen. Die nächsten Tage wurden – dank den Zwillingen – nicht so langweilig. Schließlich bekamen sie Post aus Hogwarts – ihre ZAGs. Ashley starrte auf ihren Brief. "Oh mein Gott!", rief Fred, der hinter Ashley stand und in ihren Brief blickte. "Was denn?", wollten alle wissen. "Ashley hat all ihre Prüfungen mit einem ‚O' abgeschnitten!" A/N: OOhnegleichen, die beste Note in Hogwarts Sie hatte alle möglichen ZAGs.

Ashley konnte es nicht glauben, doch da stand es grün auf gelb. Selbst Hermine fehlte einer, womit sie elf hatte. Harry hatte zehn, ebenso Ron. Zur Feier des Tages gab es an diesem Abend eine kleine Fete. Fred und George fanden es lustig, Ashley aufzuziehen, nach einiger Zeit verlor sie die Geduld und ließ sie an die Decke fliegen, wo sie den restlichen Abend kleben blieben. Als die Zwillinge verschwanden, kehrte wieder die alte Langweile ein und die Hogwartsschüler machten sich langsam an ihre Hausaufgaben.

Vier Wochen vor Schulbeginn kam Dumbledore überraschend zum Abendessen und danach unterhielt er sich sehr angeregt mit seinen Schülern. "Oh, hätte ich ja fast vergessen. Ich habe eure Briefe dabei. Hier.", sagte er und zog fünf Briefe aus seinem Umhang, jedes mit einem Hogwartssiegel versehen, ihrem Namen und die Adresse.

London

Grimmauldplatz 12

Küche

"Ashley, ab diesem Jahr bist du aktiv im Quidditchteam. Als Jägerin und", er machte ein kurze Pause, da niemand erwartet hatte, dass noch ein ‚und' hinzukam und ihn jeder ansah, "Kapitänin." "Wirklich?", fragte Ashley unsicher. "Ja." "Bei Merlin.", flüsterte sie ungläubig.

"Und noch etwas.", sagte Dumbledore, woraufhin er wieder alle Blicke auf sich lenkte. Er holte etwas glitzerndes aus seinem Umhang und rutschte es über den Tisch zu Ashley, die es auffing, in den Händen hielt und schweigend betrachtete. "Sicher, was denken Sie denn?", sagte sie und zeigte den anderen ihr Schulvertreterinabzeichen.

"Du weißt, das du viel zu tun haben wirst?" "Ja, das ist mir bewusst." Ashley vertiefte sich in ihren Brief. "Remus hat mir erzählt, wie ihr hierher gekommen seid und dass du nicht mehr in den Ligusterweg zurück möchtest.", unterbrach der Schulleiter ihr Lesen. "Und?", fragte Ashley schon fast herausfordernd.

"Ich hatte dich damals dorthin geschickt, damit Harry nicht mehr allein sein würde. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich da nie an dich gedacht hatte. Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, ob es besser ist, wenn du hier bist, Ashley." "Ich brauche nicht Ihr Einverständnis um hierzubleiben.", meinte sie kühl, "Es ist jetzt mein Haus – weswegen ich auch nach Belieben hier sein kann." "Ich sehe schon, du lässt dich nicht umstimmen.", sagte er niedergeschlagen. "Ich muss jetzt auch wieder gehen. Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts wieder." Damit stand Dumbledore auf und verließ den Raum.

"Warst du nicht gerade ein wenig fies zu ihm?", fragte Hermine sie vorsichtig. "Ich hab Tatsachen auf den Tisch gelegt. Wenn ich freundlich gesprochen hätte, hätte er mich nicht wirklich ernst genommen. Es musste sein." Sie wandten sich wieder ihren Briefen zu und bemerkten, dass eine weitere Rolle Pergament dabei war. Auf der mussten sie ihre UTZ-Fächer eintragen. Ashley schrieb sich unter anderem für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke ein – Snape würde sich freuen.

Die nächsten drei Wochen verliefen wieder langweilig. Am Anfang der vierten Woche verließen sie den Grimmauldplatz. Ashley, Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Mrs Weasley fuhren mit der U-Bahn in Londons Innenstadt. Sie quartierten sich im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' ein und gingen am nächsten Tag in die Winkelgasse um ihre neuen Bücher zu kaufen.

Zuerst liefen sie allerdings zu Gringotts und füllten ihre Geldbeutel mit Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts. Dann kauften sie ihre Bücher, neue Federn, Tintenfässer, Zutaten für Zaubertränke und ließen sich dann in einer Eisdiele nieder.

"Ahm – Ashley?", machte Ginny auf sich aufmerksam. "Hm?", machte Ashley und signalisierte ihr, dass sie zuhörte und schob sich einen weiteren Löffel Schoko-Splitter-Eis in den Mund. "Was hast du denn jetzt mit der Quidditchaufstellung vor?" Ashley schluckte das Eis runter und überlegte.

"Was brauchen wir denn? Noch einen Jäger, ja. Na ja, ich hab mir gedacht, dass du als Jägerin in Aktion trittst und Harry als Sucher zurückkommt. Was haltet ihr davon?" "Ich find's toll.", stimmte Ginny sofort zu. "Denkst du, man lässt mich spielen?", fragte Harry unsicher. "Klar! Weil ich es so will." Sie lachte. "Also, heißt das, du bist wieder dabei?" "Natürlich!", sagte Harry, als hätte Ashley gerade etwas beleidigendes gesagt und grinste dann.

Die letzten Ferientage vergingen viel zu schnell. Schon fanden sich Ashley, Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Mrs Weasley in einer U-Bahn auf dem Weg nach King's Cross. Dort angekommen, verstauten sie ihre Koffer in einem leeren Abteil, verabschiedeten sich von Mrs Weasley und kehrten zurück in den Zug. "Der Zug fährt gleich.", sagte Ashley. Sie war die einzige von ihnen, die schon ihre Hogwartsuniform trug. Auf der linken Seite prangte ihr Schulvertreterinabzeichen. "Ich muss in das Abteil von den Vertrauensschülern, Schulsprechern und mir. Wir sehen uns später wieder."

Sie ging auf die Lok zu und traf unterwegs einige Klassenkameraden, die sie fröhlich grüßten und ihr gratulierten, als sie ihr Abzeichen sahen. Endlich kam sie im richtigen Abteil an, in dem schon die Schulsprecher und die Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff warteten. Die Slytherins fehlten. Sie begrüßte alle und sie stellten sich ihr vor. Nachdem der Zug schon eine Viertelstunde unterwegs war, kamen auch endlich Slytherins Vertrauensschüler.

"Wo wart ihr?", blaffte Ashley sie an. "Wir mussten noch jemanden zurechtstutzen.", meinte Franzine Mullroy. "'Jemanden zurechtstutzen'?", fragte Ashley sauer. "Ja, das ist schließlich unsere Aufgabe als Vertrauensschüler.", sagte Zack Hantry.

"Ihr hättet vor zwanzig Minuten hier sein sollen. In den Zug steigen und sofort herkommen. Dafür braucht man keine zwanzig Minuten. Alle hier waren hier noch _bevor_ der Zug losgefahren war.", knurrte Ashley und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. "Wen habt ihr eigentlich ‚zurechtgestutzt'?" "Ein paar Zweitklässler aus Gryffindor.", erklärte Franzine. "Was haben sie gemacht und wie habt ihr sie bestraft?", wollte Ashley wissen, verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das linke Bein und verschränkte die Arme.

"Sie haben auf ihren Plätzen herumgetollt und laut gelacht.", erzählte Zack, "Dafür gab es 20 Punkte Abzug." "20 Punkte?!", kreischte Ashley. "Das ist viel zu _viel_! Hört zu!", sie begann abwechselnd auf die beiden zu deuten, "Wenn ich mitbekomme, das ihr jemandem aus Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff zu viel Punkte abzieht oder es überhaupt tut, wenn es gar nicht nötig ist, dann Gnade euch Merlin! Ich hab euch gewarnt. Und jetzt setzt euch hin."

Mit verstohlenen Blicken gen Ashley setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze. "Schön, da wir jetzt nun alle da sind,", sie blickte verdrießlich zu den Slytherins, "möchte ich euch erst einmal gratulieren." Ashley erläuterte ihnen einige Regeln, zählte ihre Verpflichtungen auf und ließ sie Fragen stellen, danach verließ sie das Abteil und ging zurück zu ihren Freunden.

"Hey, wieder da?", begrüßte sie Harry. "Ja.", seufzte sie und ließ sich neben ihm nieder, "Die Slytherins sind zu spät gekommen. Sie haben ein paar Gryffindors 20 Punkte abgezogen, weil sie Spaß hatten. Das hättet ihr mitkriegen sollen, wie ich die fertig gemacht hab." Sie lachte.

Nach einer Stunde wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und die Frau mit dem Imbisswagen stand dahinter. Sie aßen Kesselkuchen und Schokofrösche und spielten Snape explodiert. Schließlich in Hogsmeade angekommen, begrüßten sie kurz Hagrid und stiegen in eine Kutsche. Polternd flogen sie über den See und die Mauern und landeten vor dem großen Portal. Sie traten in die große Halle und setzten sich an ihren Tisch.

Plötzlich kam Dumbledore zu ihnen. "Ashley! Professor McGonagall ist heiser. Ich fürchte, du musst für sie übernehmen.", sagte er offen heraus. Ashley starrte ihn an. "Was? Nein! Das kann ich nicht!" "Das kannst du!" "Kann das nicht ein anderer Lehrer machen? Wieso ich?", quietschte sie. "Ich denke, du bist dafür geeignet. Die anderen können alle aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht. Komm mit."

Zitternd stand Ashley auf und aus der Ferne konnte sie Harry, Hermine und Ron hören, wie sie ihr aufmunternd zuredeten. "Ok,", begann Dumbledore als sie draußen standen, "sie kommen gleich. Du weißt ja noch, was Professor McGonagall zu euch im ersten Jahr gesagt hat. Danach führst du sie in die kleine Kammer neben der Halle, kommst zu uns, schaust nach ob alles in Ordnung ist und holst sie wieder. Vorne erklärst du kurz, wie es mit dem Auswahlverfahren geht und dann fängst du auch schon mit der Namensliste an. Oh, ich muss rein, sie kommen. Das schaffst du schon!" Und schon war er verschwunden.

Ashley versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie strich ihren Umhang glatt, rückte den Hut zurecht, strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren und wandte sich der Treppe zu. Ein Haufen kleiner Knirpse hopste die Stufen hinauf und blieb vor Ashley stehen. Als alle da waren, verstummten sie. Ashley setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf.

"Willkommen in Hogwarts! Ich bin Ashley Black, aus Gryffindor, Jägerin, Quidditchkapitänin und Schulvertreterin. Normalerweise würde Professor McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, euch einführen, doch leider ist sie ihrer Stimme nicht mächtig. Gleich werdet ihr in die Große Halle treten und ihr werdet auf die Häuser Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oder Slytherin verteilt. Und nun, folgt mir."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, öffnete mit einem Schlenkerer des Zauberstabs beide Flügel der Türe und führte sie in die Kammer neben der Halle. "Wartet hier kurz und macht euch ein wenig zurecht." Ashley ging hinaus, durch die Eingangshalle und ging in die Große Halle. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zum Lehrertisch und sagte dem Schulleiter, dass die Schüler eingetroffen seien. Dann kehrte sie wieder zu den Neuen zurück.

"Stellt euch in eine Reihe auf und folgt mir!", rief sie über ihre Köpfe hinweg und wartete vor der Tür zur Großen Halle auf sie. Wieder öffnete sie mit dem Zauberstab die Türe und ging durch die Tischreihen durch. Sie ließ sie in einer Reihe aufstellen und holte den Sprechenden Hut und einen Hocker. Dann sah sie ihn an. Er begann sein Lied zu singen und als er geendet hatte, brach Applaus aus. "Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, dann tretet vor und setzt euch den Hut auf, der euch auf die Häuser aufteilt.", sagte Ashley sobald es wider ruhig geworden war.

Sie fand, dass sie sich gut hielt und schon nach 15 Minuten waren alle Schüler aufgeteilt, Ashley räumte Hut und Stuhl beiseite und gesellte sich wieder zu ihren Gryffindors. "Das war gut, Ashley.", flüsterte Harry ihr zu. "Bon Appétit!", rief Dumbledore in die Halle und schon standen Schüsseln, Platten und Krüge auf den Tischen. "Gott, hab ich einen Hunger!", meinte Ron. "Kannst du laut sagen. Als ich da oben stand, hab ich gehofft, das keiner hört, wie mein Magen knurrt.", grinste Ashley und schob sich ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund.

"Das war eindeutig zu viel.", stöhnte sie, als sie die Schüssel mit Schokopudding heruntergeschlungen hatte. Ihre Teller verschwanden und Dumbledore erhob sich zu seiner jährlichen Rede.

"Willkommen in Hogwarts! Wie jedes Jahr, wie auch dieses, muss ich darauf hinweisen, dass es für jeden Schüler untersagt ist den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet dieses Jahr Professor Zoey Huntler." Höflich wurde Applaus spendiert.

"Dann kann ich euch sagen, dass ihr eure Schulvertreterin wieder habt. Noch mal herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ashley!" Jubel brach aus – vor allem am Tisch der Gryffindors. Ashley versuchte sich so klein, wie möglich zu machen, was ihr allerdings nicht sonderlich gelang. Nachdem wieder halbwegs Ruhe eingekehrt war, schickte der Schulleiter sie zu Bett.

"Toller Stundenplan!", sagte Ron verächtlich beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen. "Warum war ich nur so blöd und hab Zaubertränke gewählt?! Montag Vormittag drei Stunden hintereinander! Wer soll das denn überleben?" Ashley sah ihn an und lächelte schwach. "Ach, Ron! Du ziehst es doch in Erwähnung, Auror zu werden und dazu brauchst du nun mal Zaubertränke. Sieh es positiv! Wir haben jetzt nie mehr Wahrsagen. Und hier: Montag haben wir nachmittags auch immer drei Stunden Verwandlung. Das einzige, was ich wissen will, ist, wie die so lange unterrichten wollen."

Ron starrte sie an. "Du wirst schon so wie Hermine. Nichts für ungut." "Schon klar.", erwiderte Hermine, die in ihren Stundenplan vertieft war, schleppend. "Außerdem ist Verwandlung lang nicht so schlimm, wie Zaubertränke und das am Montag in den ersten Stunden!" Harry stöhnte. "Du hast es ja nicht so schlimm wie ich. Snape hasst mich sehr viel mehr als dich." "Tja, Harry, da haben wir wohl ein blödes Los gezogen!", sagte Ashley, während sie den Stundenplan in ihre Tasche zu den Büchern steckte. "Blöderweise waren unsere Väter beide mit Snape ... nicht sehr vertraut. Kommt, lasst uns lieber nicht zu spät kommen."

"Sag mal, Ashley. Warum hast du denn so viele Bücher dabei? Bücher von Fächern, die wir heute gar nicht haben.", fragte Ron, als sie die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter stiegen. "Ron, unsere UTZ-Kurse beginnen heute. Ich will diesen Abschluss mit einem O in jedem Fach." "Du wirst..." "Wie Hermine? Vielleicht. Ein ganz klein wenig.", unterbrach Ashley ihn und grinste.

Snape schloss die Tür auf und ließ sie hinein. Sie setzten sich in die letzten zwei Reihen und hörten jetzt Snape zu, der bei seinem Pult angekommen war und eine Rede andeutete. "Willkommen im ersten UTZ-Jahr. Wie ich sehe, haben es ein paar geschafft. Auch welche, von denen ich es nie erwartet hatte." Er blickte zu Harry und Ron.

"Also, die nächsten zwei Jahre werde ich Sie herausfordern." "Ach, und was hat er die letzten fünf Jahre gemacht?", flüsterte Ron. "Fordern und sicher auch überfordern. Letzteres nur, wenn Sie nicht lernen und im Unterricht nicht aufpassen." Wieder sah er zu Harry und Ron.

"Heute werden wir den Friedenstrunk brauen – zur Wiederholung. Ich möchte, dass Sie es auswendig machen. Wenn Sie wirklich nicht mehr weiter wissen – die Tafel ist mit einem Zauber belegt, falls Sie also etwas vergessen haben, sehen Sie auf der Tafel genau das, was Sie brauchen. Und nun fangen Sie an."

Es wurde eine gute Stunde. Die vier Freunde brauchten nie die Tafel. Ron fragte bei Hermine nur einmal etwas nach. "Gut, die Stunde ist gleich zu Ende. Bitte verkorken Sie ein kleines Fläschchen, schreiben Sie ihren Namen darauf und stellen Sie es mir auf mein Pult. Danach räumen Sie auf und können gehen."

"Ich glaub es kaum!", rief Ron auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen. "Hab ich wirklich alles gewusst?" "Nicht ganz. Einmal...", begann Hermine. "Ah, das eine Mal. Komm schon, Mine. Einmal ist keinmal." Selbstzufrieden grinsend ging Ron vor. Ashley, Harry und Hermine unterdrückten ihr Grinsen.

Nach dem Essen ging es in Verwandlung. Sie wiederholten einiges und am Ende erklärte sie, dass sie das nächste Mal mit der Theorie anfangen würden, um sich selber zu verwandeln. Ashley grinste in sich hinein. Selbstverwandlungen sind schwer – außer man ist ein Animagi.

"War es heute jetzt so schlimm, Ron?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd. "Na ja, ging schon. Aber es war doch schon etwas komisch, dass Snape es dieses Jahr nur auf uns beide abgesehen hat, Harry. Er hat ja fast so getan, als wären Ashley und Hermine aus Luft." "Ja, das war etwas seltsam.", sagte Hermine.

Die ersten Schultage vergingen ereignislos, doch am darauf folgenden Samstag erreichte Ashleys Laune einen Tiefpunkt. Als sie zusammen mit Harry, Hermine und Ron zum Mittagessen ging, blieb sie wie erstarrt vor einem fast leerem Punkteglas stehen – das der Gryffindors.

"Geht schon mal zum Essen.", knurrte sie und ihre Freunde verschwanden. Ashley holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und tippte ihn gegen das Glas. Eine Pergamentrolle begann sich vor ihrer Nase zu materialisieren. Ashley rollte sie auf und musste erschrocken feststellen, dass sie bis zum Boden reichte. Sie las das Daraufstehende und begann ihre Recherche. Zum Mittag- und Abendessen ging sie nicht.

Wütend ging sie die leeren Flure im Keller entlang. Schließlich blieb sie stehen und presste "Toujours pur" zwischen den Zähnen hervor, woraufhin sich eine Geheimtür in der Wand öffnete. Vor ihr lag eine kurze Treppe, an deren unteren Absatz Professor Snape und die Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin standen. Alle anderen Slytherins saßen auf Sesseln, Couchen und Stühlen an Tischen, redeten oder machten Hausaufgaben. Als sie Ashley bemerkten, wurde sie von allen angestarrt – eine Gryffindor war noch nie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen.

"Mullroy, Hantry. Mitkommen.", sagte Ashley kühl und sah sie an. "Wieso sollten wir das, Black?", fragte Franzine und verschränkte sie Arme. Ashley war keineswegs überrascht – sie hatte eine solche Reaktion schon erwartet. "Weil ich es will." "Wir wollen aber nicht.", sagte jetzt auch Zack.

"Nun gut. Dann eben nicht. Wollte euch ja nur eine Predigt vor versammeltem Haus ersparen, aber gut. So ist es auch witziger." Ashley lächelte kühl und fies. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie ihr Zaubertränkelehrer die Stirn in Falten legte und sie neugierig und erwartungsvoll ansah.

Ashley ging, während sie sprach, langsam die Stufen herunter. "Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, wer ihr seid? Ihr seid nur kleine Vertrauensschüler. Denkt ihr wirklich, dass ich es nicht mitkriege, wenn ihr Gryffindor an einem Vormittag ganze 180 Punkte abzieht? Ich habe euch im Zug hierher gewarnt. Ich hab euch gesagt, dass ihr aufpassen und euch nicht mit mir anlegen solltet." Mittlerweile stand sie auf der letzten Stufe. Sie war einen guten Kopf größer als die beiden. Sie hatte sie die ganze Zeit vernichtend angesehen, doch jetzt tat sie überlegend. "Hm. Ich denke, ihr müsst bestraft werden. Wie wäre es mit 100 Punkten Abzug."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause. "Für jeden." Geschockt sogen alle Slytherins scharf die Luft ein. "Oh, ich bin gut. Damit hat Slytherin nur noch schlappe ... Moment ... 150 Punkte. Ihr seid auf dem letzten Platz. Gryffindor hat 170, aber ich denke wir schmeißen die 180 wieder drauf." Ashley hörte drohendes Gemurmel und lächelte selbstzufrieden. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, ging die Treppe wieder hoch und öffnete die Tür. Bevor sie hindurchging, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Ich hatte euch gewarnt." Damit ging sie hinaus.

Schnell ging sie die Korridore entlang. Sie hielt es keine Sekunde länger hier unten aus. "Miss Black! Warten Sie!" Ashley blickte über ihre Schulter, sah Snape und verlangsamte ihren Schritt, damit er sie einholen konnte. "Professor." "Denken Sie nicht, dass das etwas zu viel war?" Ashley sah ihn an.

"Sie haben doch nicht wieder die Punkte hinzugefügt?", fragte sie misstrauisch. "Nein. Sie hatten mich allerdings darum gebeten." "Oh! Ich staune. Das ist das erste Mal, dass Sie die Slytherins nicht bevorzugen. Applaus.", rief Ashley sarkastisch. "Sie wissen, dass Sie vorher Ihr Haus bevorzugt haben, oder? Als Sie Gryffindor die 180 Punkte wiedergegeben haben." "Ich habe sie nicht bevorzugt. Ich habe bei den Schülern nachgefragt, die Punkte abgezogen bekommen haben. Die Punkte wurden unangemessen abgezogen. Es war nicht nötig gewesen."

Snape blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihr und sah ihr fest in die Augen. "Ach nein?" "Nein!", sagte Ashley bestimmt und hielt seinem Blick stand. "Und wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, ich möchte ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Professor Snape." Mit wehendem Umhang stieg sie die Treppe hinauf und verschwand.

Am nächsten Tag gab es in der gesamten Schule nur ein Thema: die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ashley und Slytherin. Diese zischten ihr immer wieder Flüche hinterher, alle anderen Schüler beglückwünschten sie.

"Ok, schön, dass ihr euch alle eingefunden habt.", sagte Ashley und begrüßte ihre Quidditchmannschaft am nächsten Samstag. "So, als erstes testen wir, was Ginny als Jägerin so drauf hat. Ron – sie ist deine Schwester, doch für das Training jetzt nicht. Sie ist 'ne blöde Slytherin, klar? Ginny – kein Erbarmen mit deinem Bruder. Harry – du bist der zweite Jäger in Ginnys Team. Mach nicht viel, fang den Ball, schmeiß ihn zu ihr zurück. Mach auf keinen Fall selbst Tore und flieg langsam. Tu so, als hättest du einen von den Schulbesen. Andrew, Jack – ihr beide haut die Klatscher durch die Gegend, auf uns alle. Katie – du und ich, wir sind im selbem Team und gegen Ginny und Harry, wir müssen auch ein wenig schlechter sein, sonst hätte Ginny nicht die geringste Chance. Wir sind hier schließlich die besten Jäger. Also, los geht's."

Ashley ließ die Klatscher los und warf den Quaffel in die Luft. Ginny war wirklich ziemlich gut – als Jägerin geeigneter als Sucherin. Das sagte sie ihr auch eine halbe Stunde später, als sie wieder gelandet waren. "Gut, dann bist du ab sofort unsere dritte Jägerin und du Harry bist wieder unser Sucher. Willkommen zurück." Sie grinste. Sie trainierten noch eine weiter Stunde, bevor sie ins Schloss zurückkehrten.

Die dritte Woche in diesem Jahr hatte begonnen. Am Mittwochabend ging Ashley den Korridor entlang, in dem Dumbledores Büro lag. Doch sie ging daran vorbei. Am Ende des Flurs stieg sie eine Wendeltreppe hinauf und fand sich vor einem Gemälde wieder. "Milka.", sagte sie, woraufhin das Gemälde eines attraktiven langhaarigen blonden Ritters aufschwang. "Mylady.", sagte dieser und verbeugte sich. "Merci.", erwiderte Ashley lächelnd und trat ein.

"Sie kommen zu spät.", hörte sie Snapes ölige Stimme. Ashley sah auf die Uhr, während sie sich an das Tischende setzte. "Eine Minute." "Vielleicht wären Sie pünktlich gewesen, wenn Sie nicht mit einem Gemälde geflirtet hätten." "Ich flirte mit wem, wann und wie ich will.", gab Ashley zurück. "Und knutschen mit dem Auserwählten in einem Besenschrank und sind auch noch so blöd, ziemlich laut dabei zu sein und sich erwischen zu lassen?"

Ashley lächelte. "Ich knutsche auch mit wem ich will." Sie wusste, dass Snape auf Oliver Wood hinaus wollte. Sie hatte ihn am Abend seiner Einschulung kennen gelernt. Sie wurden gute Freunde und nach drei Monaten ein Paar. Insgesamt waren sie drei Mal zusammen gewesen. Das erste Mal war er elf und sie sieben, das zweite Mal war er fünfzehn und sie elf und beim letzten und dritten Mal war er siebzehn und sie dreizehn.

Er hatte beim zweiten Mal mit ihr Schluss gemacht und Ashley mit ihm beim ersten und dritten Mal. Schmerzhaft erinnerte sie sich daran. Sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er nach seinem Abschluss wohl keine Zeit für sie haben würde und hatte deswegen schweren Herzens mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Bei ihrer ersten Beziehung hatte Snape sie einmal beim Knutschen erwischt. Professor McGonagall war bei ihm gewesen und hatte sie gehen lassen mit der Begründung, dass sie ‚auch mal jung gewesen war' und einem Augenzwinkern.

"Außerdem, Professor, nur weil Sie nie jemanden abbekommen haben, heißt das nicht, dass das auch andere zutrifft." Snape lächelte müde. "Tja, dafür können Sie keine Beziehung aufrecht erhalten." Ashley erstach ihn mit ihren Blicken. "Ich denke, für heute habt ihr genug Gehässigkeiten ausgetauscht.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. "Wir sollten anfangen."

"Gut, also, wer hat was zu sagen?", fragte Ashley und sah in die Runde. "Ich.", sagte Dumbledore. "Der Vorstand – _ich_ – erteilt Professor Dumbledore das Wort.", sagte Ashley, grinste und sah den Schulleiter neugierig an. "Das findest du lustig, oder?", fragte dieser. Ashley nickte.

"Ich hätte einen Vorschlag. Wir könnten einen Kurs aufmachen. Dort könnten die Schüler lernen, sich gegen die Todesser zu wehren." "Find ich gut.", sagte Ashley. "Nur, wer soll das übernehmen?", fragte Professor Sprout. "Ich dachte an die Schulvertreterin." Nur langsam checkte Ashley, dass sie gemeint war. "Bitte?" "Du bist dafür am geeignetsten. Du bist diejenige, die kämpfen kann." Ashley fing eine Diskussion mit ihm an, sie war schließlich nicht die Einzige, die kämpfen konnte.

"Ashley, ich weiß, dass du es liebend gern machen würdest – du traust es dir nur nicht zu. Ich schon. Also, ich frage dich zum letzten Mal: Machst du es oder nicht?" Ashley starrte ihre Hände an. "Nun gut. Ich mache es." Die nächsten zwei Stunden besprachen sie den Kurs. Danach ging Ashley zu Bett.

"Und, was denkt ihr?", fragte Ashley ihre drei Freunde am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück, nachdem sie ihnen von der Besprechung vom Vortag erzählt hatte. Hermine sah sie an. "Erstens: Dieser Kurs ist eine sehr gute Idee. Zweitens: Es ist auch eine sehr gute Idee, dass du ihn unterrichtest und drittens: Dumbledore hatte Recht. Wenn du ehrlich zu dir bist, dann weißt du selber, dass du es von Anfang an machen wolltest, nur hast du es dir nicht zugetraut."

"Ich traue es mir immer noch nicht zu, Hermine.", unterbrach Ashley sie. "Doch, das tust du. Sonst hättest du letztendlich nicht zugestimmt. Du willst es nur nicht zugeben. Du willst vieles nicht zugeben." Ashley sah sie irritiert an. "Was will ich denn zum Beispiel nicht zugeben?", fragte sie herausfordernd. "Kommen wir später darauf zurück.", meinte Hermine und wandte sich zu Harry und Ron.

"Was denkt ihr eigentlich?" "Treffend formuliert.", gab Harry zu. "Besser hätte ich es nicht sagen können.", sagte Ron. "Denkt ihr wirklich und ernsthaft, dass ich das könnte?", fragte Ashley unsicher. "Tja, es ist zwar irgendwie seltsam, aber letztes Jahr warst du Jahrgangsbeste. Jeder dachte, Hermine würde es wieder werden. Das ist übrigens nicht böse oder so gemeint, Hermine.", sagte Ron. "Ich weiß.", versicherte Hermine ihm. "Wir sollten gehen. Kommt schon.", sagte Harry und packte seine Tasche.

Sie durchquerten die Große Halle und die Eingangshalle, stiegen die Stufen hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte und warteten dort. "Wir sind viel zu früh dran.", schimpfte Ashley. "Ist doch bestens.", sagte Hermine und lehnte sich gegen den Zaun; Ashley, Harry und Ron folgten ihr und sahen sie verwirrt an. "Das lässt uns Zeit, uns zu unterhalten." "Hermine, wir sehen uns Tag für Tag und wir reden stundenlang!", sagte Harry. "Ich will aber eine Antwort auf eine Frage.", gab sie zurück. "Frag.", meinte Ashley gelangweilt.

"Wie kommst du mit Sirius Tod klar, Ashley?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife. Ashley sah sie kurz geschockt an, sah aber dann zu Boden, das Gesicht von den Haaren verborgen. "Überraschend gut.", antwortete sie. "Ich bitte dich Ashley! Im Grimmauldplatz und die ganze Zeit hier weinst du immer und immer wieder. Jedes Mal, wenn du denkst, dass wir schlafen, lässt du deine Tränen los. Harry, wie war das im Ligusterweg?"

Harry, überrascht davon, dass er so plötzlich angesprochen wurde, zuckte kurz zusammen. "Genau so. Einmal hab ich sie gefragt, was sei. Sie meinte, es wäre nur allgemeiner Weltschmerz, das hätte man in der Pubertät.", sagte er. "Ashley, lüg nicht. Wir wissen, dass du damit überhaupt nicht zurecht kommst." Ashley hob ihren Kopf und sah sie mit blutunterlaufenen und feuchten Augen an. "Bei Merlin, Was wollt ihr? Dann habe ich eben gelogen!", schluchzte sie. "Oder anders gesagt: du wolltest es nicht zugeben.", sagte Hermine.

Entsetzt sah Ashley sie an. "Das war Absicht! Du wolltest nur, dass ich zugebe, dass ich was nicht zugebe!" "Gut, vielleicht habe ich mich etwas untreffend formuliert. Tut mir leid. Aber Ashley, wir sind deine besten Freunde. Du kannst doch mit uns über alles reden. Wir können dir doch helfen." "Nein, das kann keiner.", sagte Ashley bitter. "Versuch es doch mal.", forderte Hermine. Ashley sah sie an. "Kannst du ihn wieder zum Leben erwecken?" Hermine blickte ratlos. "Nein. Mir kann keiner helfen. Wie du damit klar kommst Harry, ist mir ein Rätsel." Damit ging sie und drängelte sich zwischen Malfoy und seinen Kompanen durch, die sich über sie amüsierten.

Schnellen Schrittes stieg sie die Treppen zum Gryffindortum hinauf. Sie warf ihre Tasche vors Bett und ließ sich auf ihm fallen. Haltlos fing sie an zu schluchzen. Sie hatte ihre besten Freunde angefahren. Sie, die immer so nett und freundlich war. Doch Ende letzten Jahres hatte sich alles geändert. Sie hatte sich geändert. Verzweifelt drehte sie sich um und starrte zur Decke. "Warum? Warum hast du mich verlassen?!", schrie sie.

Erst zum Mittagessen verließ sie das Zimmer. Als sie die Große Halle betrat, war noch keiner da. Erst fünf Minuten später stürmten die ersten Schüler herein. Ashley sah nicht auf und stocherte weiter lustlos in ihrem Nudelauflauf herum. Dann setzten sich ihr gegenüber drei Leute hin und sie blickte sie an.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich euch vorher so angefahren hab.", sagte sie sofort. "Schon in Ordnung.", sagte Ron. "Das Angebot steht noch, wenn du mit uns reden willst.", fügte Hermine zu. "Tja, weißt du Ashley. Ich überstehe es wegen euch dreien. Wenn ihr nicht wärt – meine besten Freunde – dann hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich im Ligusterweg in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und wäre dort geblieben, das kannst du mir glauben.", sagte Harry und Ashley lächelte ein wenig. "Ashley, diese Schule braucht dich. Du bist nun mal die Schulvertreterin. Du musst diese Schule kampftechnisch auf Vordermann bringen. Das kannst nur du. Wir glauben an dich."

Ashley war ein wenig gerührt und lächelte breit. "Du hast Recht. Wenn ihr drei nicht wärt, dann hätte ich mich verkrochen. Und wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigen wollt, ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen." Sie stand auf und ging vor zum Lehrertisch. "Professor Dumbledore, ich will nur kurz eine Ansage machen. Ich darf doch?" "Sicher, nur zu." Ashley drehte sich um und holte tief Luft.

"Äh, sorry, könntet ihr mir mal kurz zuhören?", sagte sie laut – keiner reagierte. Sie kramte ihren Zauberstab hervor und ließ es knallen. Erschrocken drehten sich alle zu ihr um. "Geht doch. Also, folgendes, es ist eine Art Verteidigungskurs geplant. Damit ihr lernen könnt, euch gegen die Todesser und – wenn es nötig ist – Voldemort verteidigen könnt." Einige sogen scharf die Luft ein.

Genervt verdrehte Ashley die Augen. "Es ist doch nur ein Name. Stellt euch nicht so an. Also, jeder kann mitmachen. Noch Fragen?" "Wer leitet diesen Kurs?", schrie ein Junge aus Ravenclaw. "Das mache ich." "Was wird alles durchgenommen?", wollte ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff wissen. "Oh, alles mögliche. Von einfachen Verteidigungen bis hin zu größeren Flüchen." "Wo kann man sich anmelden?", fragte eine Gryffindor. "Ihr werdet morgen in der Eingangshalle Papiere zum eintragen finden. Noch was? Nein? Gut. Das war es auch schon. Esst weiter."

Erleichtert kehrte Ashley zum Tisch zurück. "Ich glaube, das wird richtig gut.", meinte Ashley fröhlich und begann ihre Nudeln zu essen. "Denken wir auch.", grinste Harry. "Häng dich nur nicht zu weit rein. Das könnte dich wirklich fertig machen nach einiger Zeit.", sagte Hermine. "Wieso? Ist doch eine gute Sache und jetzt lass mal wieder Hermine.", lachte Ron und klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter.

Als Ashley eine Woche später die Zettel abhängte, stellte sie fest, dass fast die gesamte Schule sich eingetragen hatte, sogar ein paar Slytherins.

Mit den Anmeldungslisten, einem Block, einem Tintenfass und einer Feder setzte Ashley sich an den Gryffindortisch in der leeren Großen Halle. An einem regnerischen Sonntag wie diesem, saßen alle Schüler in der Bibliothek oder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und machten Hausaufgaben. Obwohl auch Ashley noch einiges zu erledigen hatte, machte sie sich an die Termine für ihre Kurse. Das Schwierige war, dass wahrscheinlich nicht mal alle Klassen aus einem Jahrgang zum trainieren in die Große Halle passten. ‚Zumindest passt die Hälfte rein.', dachte Ashley, nachdem sie die Größe der Halle eingeschätzt hatte.

Nach zwei Stunden war sie endlich fertig. Insgesamt waren es 14 Gruppen. Von Montag bis Donnerstag jeweils eine Gruppe, Freitag zwei und Samstag und Sonntag jeweils vier. "Das wird schön anstrengend.", flüsterte Ashley zu sich selbst und betrachtete nochmal die Termine, die sie auf ein Blatt geschrieben und an das Schwarze Brett gehängt hatte.

Montag Abend – die erste Gruppe – Erstklässler – Hälfte Gryffindors und alle Hufflepuffs. Ashley war nervös. Sie ließ die Tische an die Wände fliegen um in der Großen Halle Platz zu schaffen. Langsam trudelten die ersten Schüler ein. Pünktlich waren sie alle und ließ Ashley lächeln. "Ok!", rief sie und klatschte in die Hände. Einige zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

"Dann wollen wir auch gleich anfangen. Wir werden mit etwas Einfachem anfangen. Kennt jemand den Entwaffnungszauber – nein. Gut. Er ist der Einfachste Zauber überhaupt – wenn man trifft. Einfach den Stab auf den Gegner richten und ‚Expelliarmus' sagen. Schon ist der Gegenüber zauberstablos. Alles klar? Gut, dann sucht euch einen Partner und probiert es aus."

So ähnlich wurden auch die anderen Kurse. Bei den Älteren konnte sie natürlich so etwas Einfaches, wie den Entwaffnungszauber, nicht mehr bringen. Jedes Mal schrieb Ashley auf, was sie in der Stunde gemacht hatten und welche Leistung jeder Schüler erbracht hatte. Sie war ziemlich überrascht, wie gut sie zusammen mit den Kursen auch noch die Hausaufgaben und Quidditch meisterte. Sie schlief im Durchschnitt weniger als in den letzten Jahren, aber es ging ihr gut dabei.

Der Samstag an dem das erste Quidditchspiel stattfand rückte immer näher. Schließlich war es soweit und Ashley saß leichenblass in der Umkleide. "Was hat sie?", flüsterte Katie zu Ginny. "Weiß nicht, vielleicht weil es das erste richtige Spiel ist." "Nein, sie hat schon öfters gespielt, daran kann es nicht liegen." Besorgt gingen sie zu ihrer Freundin hinüber und setzten sich zu ihr.

"Hey, Ashley, was hast du?", fragte Ginny. "Hm? Wieso?", fragte Ashley und runzelte die Stirn. "Du bist ziemlich blass.", sagte Katie. "Ich hab letzte Nacht nicht sehr viel geschlafen. Hausaufgaben und Pläne, was in den nächsten Kursen drankommt.", winkte Ashley ab. "Du musst auf dich aufpassen. Du bist Schulvertreterin, machst diese Kurse, spielst Quidditch, bist auch noch Kapitänin und das neben den Hausaufgaben und Unterricht im ersten UTZ-Jahr. Unterschätz das nicht. Ich merk das ja jetzt schon mit den ZAGs.", meinte Ginny. "Es geht mir gut. Wirklich! Nur heute Nacht etwas wenig Schlaf, das ist alles.", meinte Ashley und stand auf. "Gut, kommt schon, wir müssen raus und ein Spiel gewinnen.", rief Ashley durch die Umkleide, schnappte sich ihren Besen und ging, gefolgt von ihrem Team, nach draußen.

Die Slytherins kamen in grün gekleidet von der anderen Seite her. Endlich standen sie sich gegenüber. Ashley hatte sich so nach diesem Spiel gesehnt. Immerhin war das erste Spiel so ziemlich das Wichtigste – außer natürlich das Letzte, das Entscheidende. "Gebt euch die Hand, Kapitäne.", sagte Madam Hooch und Ashley drückte Montagues Hand. "Auf die Besen." Der Pfiff klang in Ashleys Ohren kurz nach, aber schon sauste sie in der Luft herum, den Quaffel unter dem Arm auf dem Weg zu den Toren.

Sie wich den Klatschern von Crabbe und Goyle aus und zwei Sekunden später schrie Sean Rusty – der neue Quidditchsprecher, der wieder aus Gryffindor kam und in die vierte Klasse ging – durch das Mikrophon: "Black hat ihn reingemacht! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor! Und Slytherin in Quaffelbesitz." Ginny flog auf deren Jäger zu und schlug den Ball aus seinen Händen, den Ashley geschickt auffing und ihn an Katie weitergab, die die nächsten zehn Punkte holte.

Es wurde ein langes Spiel. Nach zwei Stunden war es immer noch nicht zu Ende. Ashley gab Madam Hooch ein Zeichen, woraufhin diese in ihre Pfeife blies. Ashley winkte ihr Team zu Boden. "Wieso dauert das so lange Harry?", fragte sie. "Der Schnatz lässt sich einfach nicht blicken, Ashley. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wieso.", sagte Harry schon fast panisch.

"Gut. Ist im Moment auch nicht so schlecht. Immerhin – 220:180 für uns - wir liegen vorne. Trotzdem müssen wir aufpassen. Ich hab das Gefühl, die sind besser geworden. Also, Ron, verteidige diese Tore wenn es sein muss mit deinem Leben, Andrew, Jack, jagt diese be... blöden Klatscher auf die Slytherins, Harry, find den Schnatz und fang ihn und wir drei," sie wandte sich zu Ginny und Katie, "wir haun den Quaffel jetzt mal richtig schön oft in die Tore, klar? Ok, dann weiter." Sie stiegen wieder auf ihre Besen und das Spiel ging in Phase zwei.

Doch das Spiel wollte und wollte nicht aufhören. Drei weitere Stunden vergingen. Diesmal waren es die Slytherins, die eine Pause forderten. Ashley landete bei ihrer Mannschaft, die sich ihre Hintern rieben. "Wir halten uns gut.", sagte Ashley erschöpft und stieg in das Hintern-reiben ein. "Wie stehts denn? Ich hab nicht so sehr auf das Spiel geachtet.", fragte Harry. "380:350 für uns. Die holen auf. Wir müssen uns anstrengen. Gott, das hält man ja nicht aus!" Ashley zog den Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn und plötzlich verschwand das taube Gefühl in ihren Hinterteilen. "Und weiter.", stöhnte sie.

Die Dunkelheit kroch über den Horizont immer näher. "Und wieder zehn weitere Punkte für Gryffindor.", sprach Sean gelangweilt ins Mikrophon. "Gryffindor führt immer noch mit 540:500. Hey, Leute. Die neunte Spielstunde ist soeben angebrochen." Neunte Spielstunde, das bedeutete, dass es bereits sieben Uhr abends war. Seit der letzten Unterbrechung vor drei Stunden, hatte Ashley Harry drei Mal gesagt, er solle endlich diesen verdammten Schnatz fangen. Doch der dachte nicht daran, sich auch nur mal kurz blicken zu lassen.

"Slytherin macht ein Tor. 620:590 für Gryffindor. Es ist neun Uhr vier. Das Spiel läuft seit zehn Stunden und ... Moment, was war das?", Sean hatte das Spiel schläfrig kommentiert, doch jetzt war er aufgeschreckt. Etwas golden schimmerndes war an ihm vorbei geflogen. Harry flog wie ein Irrer dem Schnatz hinterher, Malfoy auf den Fersen.

Alle anderen Spieler kümmerten sich nicht weiter um das Spiel, sondern beobachteten die beiden Sucher, gespannt darauf, wer den Schnatz zuerst fangen würde. Ashley sah, wie Malfoy aufholte und auf gleicher Höhe wie Harry war. "Komm schon. Komm schon.", flüsterte sie. Und kaum zehn Sekunden später streckte Harry den Arm in die Luft. "Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen! Das Spiel ist vorbei! Gryffindor gewinnt mit 770:590!", rief Sean.

Ashley stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und flog zum Boden, auf dem Harry schon sicher gelandet war, den Arm immer noch grinsend in der Luft. Fröhlich umarmte sie Harry. "Wir haben gewonnen! Wir haben gewonnen! Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert!", lachte Ashley. Hände klopften lobend auf ihre Rücken. Und langsam bewegten sie sich auf die Schule zu.

Ein paar Gryffindors hatten aus der Küche einiges ‚geklaut'. Sie feierten ein rauschendes Fest. Als ihre Hauslehrerin um ein Uhr morgens zu ihnen kam, verlangte sie nur halbherzig, dass sie ins Bett gehen sollten. Die Party dauerte bis sechs Uhr morgens.

"Oh Gott. Warum haben wir nur so lange gefeiert?", fragte Ashley beim Mittagessen. Alle Gryffindors waren erst gegen Mittag aufgestanden, nur diejenigen, die einen Kurs hatten, hatten sich aus dem Bett gequält. Ashley selbst war bis sechs aufgeblieben und aufgestanden war sie um acht. Die dicken Augenringe hatte sie mit vielen Schichten Make-up abdecken müssen. Und selbst dann sah man sie noch.

"Tja, manche hätten einfach früher ins Bett gehen sollen.", sagte Hermine. Sie selbst war, wie Ashley, erst um sechs ins Bett gegangen. Doch war sie erst vor einer halben Stunde aufgestanden. "Mit ‚manche' meinst du mich.", brummte Ashley und versuchte sich ihre Kopfschmerzen wegzureiben. Allerdings gab sie schnell auf und begann mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen.

"Ashley!", kreischte Hermine und reichte ihrer Freundin schnell eine Kopfschmerztablette, die sie sofort schluckte. "Danke. Hoffentlich wird es besser. So beschissene Kurse wie heute Vormittag hab ich noch nie gegeben. Fünf Mal bin ich im Stehen eingenickt. Na ja, sie haben sich ganz gut alleine organisiert.", meinte Ashley und machte sich über ihre Kartoffel her.

Abrupt hielt sie inne. "Was ist?", fragte Hermine. "Heute Abend ist wieder eine Besprechung und diesmal ist Fudge dabei.", antwortete sie. "Was will der denn?", fragte Harry. "Keine Ahnung. Als Dumbledore mir davon erzählt hat, meinte er nur, dass er ein paar Fragen an mich hätte. Vielleicht gefällt es ihm nicht, dass ich Verteidigungskurse gebe."

Nach den zwei Kursen am Nachmittag und dem Abendessen, fand Ashley sich wieder vor dem Gemälde des total gut aussehendem Ritter. "Geht es Euch nicht gut, Mylady?", fragte dieser besorgt. "Nur etwas wenig geschlafen. Milka.", sagte Ashley und das Gemälde klappte auf.

Alle anderen waren schon versammelt. "Ah, Miss Black. Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen.", sagte Fudge und reichte Ashley die Hand. "Ganz meinerseits, Mr Fudge.", grüßte sie ihn höflich und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. "Also, was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?", fragte sie. Dabei war es keine Ehre für sie, sondern nur nervtötend und zeitraubend.

"Ich wollte mich über Ihren Verteidigungskurs informieren." "Fragen Sie ruhig alles, was Sie möchten.", sagte Ashley und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. "Wissen Sie, das kommt für mich so rüber, als wollten Sie die Schüler rekrutieren um sie in den Krieg ziehen lassen.", begann Fudge. "Es ist einfach ein Kurs, in dem sie lernen sich zu verteidigen. In letzter Zeit gab es mehrere Angriffe. Nicht hier in Hogwarts, aber das wird noch kommen. Ich denke, nächstes Jahr wird der finale Kampf stattfinden."

"Wie kommen Sie denn jetzt darauf?" "Nun ja, ist doch logisch. Harry beendet die Schule. Das ist immer so. Immer wenn man irgendwas beendet kommt noch etwas Großes. Im ersten Schuljahr war es der Stein der Weisen, im Zweiten die Kammer des Schreckens, im Dritten das Zusammentreffen mit Sirius,", Ashley schluckte. Sie hatte den Namen unbewusst ausgesprochen, erst jetzt wurde es ihr klar.

Sie versuchte wieder normal zu gucken, aber ihre Stimme wackelte, als sie weiter sprach, "im Vierten kam Voldemort zurück und letztes Jahr war der erste große Kampf im Ministerium. Und da nächstes Schuljahr nicht nur wieder ein Jahr, sondern die gesamte Schullaufbahn beendet wird, kommt etwas wirklich großes: der Kampf, auf den wir alle warten."

"Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn Sie den Namen nicht aussprechen?", fragte Mr Fudge und schluckte. "Ja, das würde es. Es ist ja schließlich nur ein Name. Ich denke, Sie haben noch weitere Fragen?" Der Minister fing sich wieder. "Ja. Wieso gerade Sie? Ich meine, Sie sind noch Schülerin. Zwar in der sechsten Klasse und Schulvertreterin, aber Schülerin."

"Tja, das war Professor Dumbledores Idee.", sagte Ashley. "Ashley ist eine sehr fähige Person.", griff der Schulleiter sofort ein, "Sie hat ausgezeichnete Noten und ist beliebt. Ihre ZAGs hat sie alle mit O geschafft. Ohne Ausnahme. Außerdem ist sie nicht nur mit dem Zauberstab eine ‚Kampfmaschine', sondern auch ohne. Sie ist eine sehr gute Nahkämpferin. Sie verstehen, was ich meine?" "Ja. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Ms Black eine gute Schülerin ist. Aber sie hat hier so viel zu tun. Sehen Sie sich sie an! Sie ist total blass." "Oh, das kommt daher, dass wir gestern ein Quidditchspiel hatten. Es dauerte zehn Stunden und dann haben wir bis sechs Uhr morgens gefeiert. Ich hatte gerade mal zwei Stunden Schlaf, ich hatte zwei Kurse. Ich bin nur heute so blass.", schob Ashley ein.

Fudge stütze den Kopf mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab. "Bekommen Sie wirklich alles hin? Schule, Hausaufgaben, Kurse und Quidditch?" Ashley nickte. "Ja, das tue ich. Wirklich." "Was bringen sie den Schülern bei?" "Kommt drauf an, in welcher Klasse sie sind. Mit den Erstklässlern hab ich mit dem Entwaffnungszauber angefangen. Die Älteren können das natürlich schon." Fudge riss die Augen entsetzt auf.

"Auch Erstklässler besuchen Ihre Kurse?" "Ja, sicher. Sie sind diejenigen, die sich am wenigsten verteidigen können, deshalb müssen sie am meisten geschult werden." Fudge schien nicht beruhigt. "Nehmen wir an, nächstes Schuljahr fürchten Sie einen Angriff. Werden Sie die Schüler in den Kampf ziehen lassen?"

Ashley sah ihn eindringlich an. "Wenn sie das wollen. Ich werde sie fragen und sie können wählen." Fudges Mund klappte auf. "Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? ‚Hey Leute, also, wer von euch will in den Krieg ziehen?' Oder wie?", fragte er aufgebracht. Ashley tat so als würde sie überlegen. "Ja, so ungefähr schon." "Sie sind wahnsinnig. Keiner der Schüler würde das tun."

Ashley war überrascht. "Da sind Sie sich sicher? Ich nicht. Ich werde in diesen Krieg ziehen, Harry wird das tun, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville, ziemlich viele Hufflepuffs,..." "Und wieso sollten sie das tun?" "Ich habe meine Eltern verloren, wie auch Harry. Ron, Hermine und Ginny sind keine Feiglinge die wegrennen, sie kämpfen für ihre Freiheit. Nevilles Eltern liegen im St. Mungo – wie Sie ja selbst wissen. Die Hufflepuffs haben vorletztes Schuljahr einen Mitschüler verloren. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie fertig die waren, als sie es erfahren haben. Einige von ihnen wollen ihn bestimmt rächen. Glauben Sie mir, drei Viertel der Schüler würde sofort zusagen."

"Und der Rest?", fragte Fudge verwirrt. "Slytherins. Mindestens die Hälfte deren Eltern sind Todesser. Die andere Hälfte traut sich nicht.", sagte Ashley ohne Umschweife. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Einerseits ist es eine gute Idee. Andererseits könnten Sie damit die Schule in Gefahr bringen.", sagte Fudge besorgt. "Das ist sie schon.", sagte Ashley leise.

"Wie darf ich das verstehen?" Fudge guckte ganz entsetzt. "Nun ja, Harry ist hier. Der Junge, auf den es Voldemort abgesehen hat. Professor Dumbledore ist der mächtigste Zauberer. Professor Snape ist ehemaliger Todesser, also will Voldemort ihn umbringen. Und ich bin ziemlich mächtig, eine Gefahr für ihn, auch ich muss also beseitigt werden. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?" "Ja, ich denke schon." Fudge hatte keine weiteren Fragen mehr, verabschiedete sich schnell und stolperte hastig aus dem Konferenzzimmer.

"Finden Sie nicht,", sagte Snape ruhig, "dass Sie etwas zu direkt waren?" Ashley dachte kurz nach. "Ahhhhm, nein. Wieso?" "Es ist nicht sehr schlau, ihm zu sagen, dass Sie die Schüler in den Krieg ziehen lassen würden." "Wieso nicht? Er hat mich danach gefragt und ich hab ihm geantwortet. Wenn Sie nicht wollten, dass ich das sage, hätten Sie mich unterbrechen sollen."

Snape sagte nichts mehr. Er lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme und bedachte Ashley mit undefinierbaren Blicken. "Aber was mir gerade kommt. Die Schüler alleine können nicht in den Krieg. Wir müssten eigentlich Leute von außerhalb rekrutieren.", sprach Ashley ihre Gedanken aus. "Ja, aber das können wir nächstes Jahr auch noch tun.", sagte Dumbledore.

"Ok, dann hätte ich noch einen Punkt.", sagte Ashley. "Es geht um Professor Snape." Dieser legte die Stirn in Falten. "Immerhin sind Sie auf unserer Seite, nicht auf der Seite der Todesser. Malfoys Eltern sind Todesser. Ich fände es angebrachter, wenn Sie die Slytherins nicht so sehr bevorzugen würden." "Ach ja?", sagte Snape gelangweilt. "Ja, seien Sie ein wenig gemeiner zu ihren Schülern und etwas netter zu Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Sie können ja auch ganz klein anfangen." "Mal sehen." "Damit gebe ich mich heute zufrieden. Noch wer? Gut, dann schließe ich diese Sitzung. Gute Nacht."

Am nächsten Morgen waren einige Schüler immer noch unausgeschlafen. Viele hatten gestern noch bis spät in die Nacht Hausaufgaben erledigt. "Isch wil jetz nich Zaubertränke ham.", nuschelte Ron, als sie die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinabstiegen. "Das wird schon, Ron.", meinte Harry.

Snape sperrte das Klassenzimmer auf und ließ sie herein. Als Ashley an ihm vorbeikam, schenkte er ihr einen Ich-werde-mir-Mühe-geben-Blick. Daraufhin schickte sie ihm einen Das-will-ich-sehen-Blick zurück und setzte sich neben Hermine. Sie drehte sich kurz zu Harry und Ron um, die in der Reihe hinter ihnen saßen. "Ich glaube diese Stunde wird besser als andere."

Weil sie so wenig waren, saßen in jeder Bank nur zwei, anstatt vier Schüler. "Und, sind Sie heute wieder ausgeschlafen?", fragte ihr Zaubertranklehrer. Die Nettigkeit in seiner Stimme verunsicherte die Schüler. "Brauen Sie diesen Trank.", die Anweisungen erschienen auf der Tafel, "Zutaten sind im Schrank.", der Schrank öffnete sich, "Sie haben zwei Stunden Zeit. In der dritten Stunden wird jeder Trank getestet. Wenn Sie ihn richtig gebraut haben, werden Sie anfangen zu fliegen. Viel Glück." Er grinste.

"Er grinst. Das heißt nichts Gutes.", flüsterte Ron. "Warum ist er nur so gut drauf?", fragte Harry. "Keine Ahnung.", sagte Hermine und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Was denkst du Ashley?", fragte Harry. "Ich frage mich, ob er das den ganzen Tag über durchhält, so nett zu sein.", meinte sie, kehrte zu ihrem Topf zurück und begann ihre Wurzel zu schneiden.

Ein Klingeln kündigte den Anfang der dritten Stunde an. "So, Sie müssten jetzt eigentlich fertig sein. Fangen wir also an." Bei den Meisten passierte gar nichts. Malfoy blies sich plötzlich auf und Ashley erinnerte sich an Harrys Tante Magda. Als sie zu ihm hinter sah, konnte sie ihm ansehen, dass er das Selbe dachte.

Crabbe und Goyle schrumpften auf 20 Zentimeter und Parvati Patils Gesicht wechselte alle zehn Sekunden die Farbe. Ein schönes Rot wurde zu Himmelblau und das wurde zu grün-weiß kariert. Ashley, Harry, Hermine und Ron hielten sich die Bäuche vor lachen. Zu ihrem Bedauern hatte Snape die passenden Gegenmittel parat. Harry und Ron hebten fünf Zentimeter vom Boden ab. Hermine klebte an der Decke und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Doch Ashley rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Decke entlang, ruderte mit den Armen und konnte sehen, wie Snape ihr volle Punktzahl gab.

"Gut, hier ist das Gegenmittel.", sagte Snape abwesend und reichte Ashley, Harry, Hermine und Ron jeweils ein Fläschen, das sie wieder auf den Boden zurückholte, doch Ashley blieb an der Decke. "Verdammt, ich will hier runter.", rief sie. "Ich schätze das Mittel ist zu schwach. Ich muss es nur ein wenig verändern. Dauert allerdings ein wenig. Ich werde es Ihnen bringen. Bis dahin empfehle ich, dass Sie sich ein Seil um den Bauch binden, das andere Ende kann dann einer Ihrer Freunde nehmen." Snape wedelte mit seinem Stab und schon lag ein langes Seil vor ihm, das er Ashley reichte.

Es klingelte und die Schüler liefen nach draußen. "Ich muss noch kurz etwas mit Ihnen besprechen, Ms Black. Sie können vor der Tür warten.", sagte er an Harry, Hermine und Ron gewandt. "Also, war ich eben nett genug?", wollte Snape wissen, als die drei draußen waren. "Ja. Sie kriegen ein E.", sagte Ashley und starrte seinen Kopf an. "Erwartung übertroffen? Kein O?" "Kein O. Sie haben nun mal meine Erwartungen übertroffen." Snape sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Na ja, das war es auch schon. Ich bringe Sie nach draußen." Er schnappte sich das Seil und drückte es Hermine in die Hand. "Sie wird Sie nicht hochziehen."

"Ms Black, was machen Sie da oben?", fragte Professor McGonagall nach dem Mittagessen in der Verwandlungsstunde. "Professor Snape hatte kein Gegenmittel da. Er wir es noch vorbeibringen.", erklärte Ashley. "Wollen wir es hoffen.", sagte sie und schürzte die Lippen.

Snape kam mit dem Gegenmittel in der dritten Verwandlungsstunde. "Hier. Das müsste stark genug sein.", meinte er und reichte Ashley ein Fläschchen. Kaum hatte sie es getrunken knallte sie auf den harten Steinboden. "Au.", flüsterte Ashley. "Wohl etwas zu stark.", mutmaßte Snape. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Sobald meine Knochen wieder zusammen gewachsen sind, ja.", krächzte Ashley. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie wäre implodiert. Plötzlich wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen.

Als Ashley wieder die Augen öffnete, verschwamm alles. Sie brauchte ein wenig, bis sie bemerkte, dass sie im Krankenflügel lag. Um ihr Bett herum standen ein paar Personen. Sie konnte unter ihnen Harry, Hermine, Ron, Madam Pomfrey und – zu ihrem Erstaunen – Professor Snape erkennen.

"Sin meine 'nochen wieda janz?", nuschelte sie. "Ja, das sind sie.", hörte sie Madam Pomfreys Stimme neben sich. "Was machen Sie eigentlich hier?", wandte sie sich jetzt an ihren Zaubertranklehrer. "Sehen, wie es Ihnen geht." "Ist das ein Scherz?" "Wieso?" "Sie haben sich nie sonderlich um meinen gesundheitlichen Zustand gekümmert." "War doch Ihre Idee, dass ich netter sein soll." "Dir haben wir das also zu verdanken.", sagte Harry.

Ashley grinste. "Hey, ich bin ja schließlich Schulvertreterin. Wann kann ich wieder hier raus?" "Über Nacht bleiben Sie mir schon noch da." "Und was ist mit meinem Kurs?", kreischte sie entsetzt. "Die haben sich ganz gut allein organisiert.", sagte Hermine. "Haben sich nen Partner gesucht und das geübt, was sie noch nicht so gut können.", ergänzte Ron. "Hier. Trinken Sie das." Ashley schluckte und zwei Sekunden später schlief sie friedlich.

"Mir ist langweilig.", teilte Ron seinen Freunden mit. Inzwischen war es schon Winter geworden und am nächsten Tag würden die Schüler nach Hause in die Weihnachtsferien fahren. Dieses Jahr blieben ziemlich viele. Nicht nur Ashley, Harry, Hermine und Ron, sondern die meisten aus Gryffindor, zwei Drittel aus Ravenclaw und drei Viertel aus Hufflepuff. Kein Slytherin würde da sein.

"Oh, Ron.", stöhnte Ashley und knallte ihr Verwandlungsbuch auf den Tisch. "Mir doch auch, aber ich tu was dagegen." "Indem du dein Buch auf den Tisch knallst?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd. "Ja.", sagte Ashley und versuchte überzeugend zu klingen, aber ein Grinsen konnte sie nicht unterdrücken.

"Wir könnten lernen.", schlug Hermine vor. "Was meinst du, was ich gerade versucht habe? Ich bin zu müde zum lernen. Ich hab jetzt ein paar Wochen Zeit für mich. Keine Kurse. Ich hab schon langsam Muskelkater.", stöhnte Ashley. "Vom Zaubern?", fragte Harry. "Ich renn die ganze Zeit durch die Gegend, um zu sehen, ob jemand was falsch macht. Davon bekommt man Muskelkater.", rechtfertigte sie sich.

"Wir könnten ja nach Hogsmeade gehen.", schlug Ron vor. "Es gibt doch keine Wochenenden in Hogsmeade während der Ferien.", sagte Hermine. "Na ja, aber wir können ja mal fragen. Ashley war dieses Jahr noch gar nicht und wir waren auch nur einmal dort.", meinte Ron. "Ein Versuch wäre es wert.", stimmte Ashley zu. "Worauf warten wir dann noch?", wollte Harry wissen. "Lasst uns gehen.", sagte Hermine.

Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen die langen Korridore entlang bis sie vor dem Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin standen. Ashley klopfte an. "Herein!" Sie öffnete die Tür und trat gefolgt von Harry, Hermine und Ron in das kleine Büro. Professor McGonagall saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und sah nun auf.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie und legte ihre Feder weg. "Professor, wir wollten Sie fragen, ob wir nach Hogsmeade gehen könnten.", begann Ashley. "Nach Hogsmeade? Jetzt? Warum?", fragte sie verwirrt. "Nun ja, uns ist langweilig. Ich war dieses Jahr noch gar nicht und Harry, Hermine und Ron waren nur einmal dort." "Hm.", machte Professor McGonagall und lehnte sich zurück. "Ich denke, dass man Sie gehen lassen kann. Sie haben dieses halbe Jahr wirklich hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Ich schreibe Ihnen nur noch schnell eine Notiz, falls Sie aufgehalten werden." "Danke, Professor.", sagte Ashley und nahm den Zettel entgegen.

"Das war einfacher, als ich gedacht habe.", sagte Ron, als sie über die Gründe von Hogwarts liefen. "Tja, ich bin eben die Schulvertreterin. Wenn ihr ohne mich gegangen wärt, hätte sie euch nicht gehen lassen.", sagte Ashley gespielt hochmütig. In dem hohen Schnee kamen sie nur langsam voran. Aber schon bald erreichten sie Hogsmeade.

Plötzlich blieb Ashley stehen und starrte die Straße hinunter. "Ashley, was ist los?", fragte Harry. Doch sie nahm ihn nicht wahr. Harry blickte in die Richtung, in die Ashley starrte. Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, wo sie sich befanden.

Vor ihnen war _Derwish und Banges_ und an dem Ende der Straße war ein Gatter. Das Gatter, an dem Sirius in ihrem vierten Jahr schwanzwedelnd auf sie gewartet hatte.

"Komm schon Ashley. Komm.", sagte Hermine vorsichtig und zog ihre Freundin behutsam weiter. Sie gingen zu den _Drei Besen_, der heute erstaunlich leer war. Heute war hier kein einziger Hogwartsschüler zu sehen und sie konnten sich setzten, wo immer sie wollten. Ashley und Hermine setzten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster, während Harry und Ron an der Bar Butterbier holten.

"Ahhh. Das tut gut.", sagte Ron zufrieden, als er ein Schluck von seinem Butterbier getrunken hatte. "Das wärmt so richtig schön durch.", schwärmte Ashley zufrieden und nahm noch ein paar Schlucke. Schweigend saßen sie eine Weile da.

Ashley seufzte. "Was ist?", fragte Harry lahm. "Ich platze noch irgendwann." "Wieso das?", fragte Hermine. "Ich halte es einfach nicht aus. Ihr könnt euch das gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich drauf war, als ich festgestellt habe, dass mein Vater doch noch lebt. Ich war da so glücklich. Wir saßen zwar in Askaban fest, aber in dem Moment, als er mir erzählt hatte, was wirklich abgelaufen war, schwor ich mir, dass ich seine Unschuld beweisen würde. Vielleicht ist es jetzt schon zu spät."

"Es ist niemals zu spät. Überlege dir, was du machen willst und wir helfen wir dabei.", sagte Harry. "Ich habe schon eine Idee, aber das muss ich alleine durchziehen." "Ashley, du bist zur Zeit so unter Stress, wie kannst du das auch noch machen?", fragte Hermine. "Das wird schon. Wartet ab."

Weihnachten verging ziemlich ereignislos und die vier Freunde begannen zu lernen. Dieses Jahr mussten sie auch noch eine Apparierprüfung machen. Das würde nicht einfach werden und das wussten sie. Die erste Ferienwoche war vorüber, als der Schulleiter sie eines Tages nach dem Frühstück aufhielt.

"Ihr solltet für den Rest der Ferien in den Grimmauldplatz fahren.", sagte er ohne Umschweife. "Wieso?", fragte Ashley. "Da ein wenig helfen. Versteht ihr? Na ja, packt eure Sachen. Könnt ihr in einer Stunde wieder hier sein? Ich habe für euch Plätze im Fahrendem Ritter reserviert." Schon war er weg.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wieso wir wieder in den Grimmauldplatz sollen.", meinte Ron, während sie die Treppen hinaufstiegen und warteten bis eine Treppe wieder zurück schwang. "Ich verstehe es auch nicht, aber was sollen wir machen? Hier ist uns doch sowieso nur langweilig und lernen können wir da auch.", sagte Ashley und sagte das Passwort. "Treffen wir uns hier im Gemeinschaftraum, ok?"

Eine Stunde später standen sie in ihren Reiseumhängen, mit Koffern, Eulenkäfigen und Katzenkorb draußen vor dem Fahrenden Ritter und stiegen ein. Sie hatten ihre Plätze im unterem Teil und als der Bus anfuhr, flogen Sessel durch die Gegend.

Kaum eine Viertelstunde später erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Der Bus verschwand mit einem Knall und zwischen Nummer 11 und 13 bließ sich ein weiteres Haus auf. Ashley trat mit dem Fuss die Türe auf und als Erste über die Schwelle. Ihre Großmutter begann mit ihrem Geschrei. Harry hatte die Tür geschlossen und zu viert standen sie jetzt mitten in der Halle und sahen sich um. "SCHLAMMBLÜTER! WIE KANNST DU SOETWAS IN MEIN HAUS BRINGEN?!", kreischte Mrs Black. "Ach, halt die Klappe!", brüllte Ashley und sofort verstummte ihre Großmutter.

"Wow.", sagte plötzlich jemand. Auf der Treppe stand Lupin. "Du solltest öfters vorbeikommen, Ashley." "Tja, aber es gibt etwas, was mich daran hindert.", sagte sie. "Ja? Was?" "Nennt man Schule." Lupin grinste. "Schön, dass ihr hier seid. Ich helfe euch mit dem Gepäck oder willst du das wieder alleine machen Ashley? Oh, wie ich sehe, hast du diesmal die Tür ganz gelassen."

Ashley ließ einen Koffer direkt auf ihn zufliegen und einen Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht stoppen. Sie grinste. Auf die ‚altmodische' Art brachten sie die Koffer in ihre Zimmer und gingen dann in die Küche. Dort wurden sie dann von Mr und Mrs Weasley, Bill Weasley und Tonks begrüßt.

Die restlichen Ferien verbrachten sie damit, das Haus zu entgiften. "Und ich dachte, Ferien wären zum Erholen da.", grummelte Ashley nach ein paar Tagen. "Tja, so kann man sich täuschen." Man konnte den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme heraushören.

Zurück in Hogwarts machten sie sich ans lernen. Die Kurse begannen wieder und Ashleys Nerven waren immer etwas gespannt. Im Februar erfuhr sie, dass sie selbst auch Training haben sollte – mit Snape. So begannen sie sich regelmäßig in der Eingangshalle zu duellieren. Mal mit Zauberstab, mal mit Schwert oder einfach Kampfsportarten. Zu Ashleys Erstaunen beherrschte das ihr Zaubertranklehrer wirklich sehr gut.

Es wurde März, dann April und schließlich Mai. Gelangweilt rührten sie einen Trank zusammen und warteten darauf, dass die Stunde endlich vorbei war. Draußen war es schön warm und in den Kerkern war es kühl und angenehm. Trotzdem wirkten alle ein bisschen schläfrig. Selbst Snape hatte nicht sonderlich Lust und saß halb abwesend hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

Plötzlich erschien ein blauer Fleck im Mittelgang zwischen den letzten beiden Reihen. "Was ist das?", fragte Ron. Mittlerweile war das Blau größer geworden. Es war etwa 1,50m hoch und 60 Zentimeter breit. Verschiedene helle Blautöne verzierten es. "Schaut aus wie ein Zeitfenster.", sagte Ashley.

"Was für 'n Teil?", fragte Harry. Snape war inzwischen aufgestanden und näher getreten. "Na ja, Zeitfenster tauchen nicht oft auf. Doch wenn sie es tun, dann nur wegen einer bestimmten Person oder auch mehreren.", erklärte Ashley. "Und wie geht das wieder weg?", fragte Hermine. "Die Person oder Personen für die das Fenster ist, müssen durchtreten."

"Und woher weiß man, für wen es ist?", fragte Snape. "Nun ja, gar nicht. Aber diese Fenster sind ziemlich ungeduldig. Wenn der Richtige nicht durchgeht, wird er einfach reingezogen.", sagte Ashley. "Man wird eingesaugt?", fragte Harry. "Ja, so ungefähr." "Dann warten wir am besten." Und das mussten sie nicht lange. Ashley, Harry, Hermine und Ron zog es zum Fenster hin und mit einem _Blobb_ waren sie mit dem Fenster verschwunden.

Das Fenster öffnete sich wieder und Harry, Hermine und Ron fielen hinaus. Ashley – die das schon kannte – schritt leichten Fußes heraus. Wieder machte es _Blobb_ und das Fenster verschwand. Die vier Freunde standen vor einer Wand. "Hübsche Wand.", spottete Ashley. "Ganz toll. Und wo sind wir?", sagte Ron etwas ärgerlich. "Und was macht ihr hier?", fragte eine Stimme.

Sie drehten sich um und entdeckten Professor McGonagall. "Äh, tja keine Ahnung.", sagte Harry. "Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie. "Wer wir sind?", fragte Ron. "Wir sind durch ein Zeitfenster, ich schätze mal, wir sind in der Vergangenheit gelandet. Deswegen kennt sie uns nicht. Sagen Sie, was haben wir für ein Datum?", sagte Ashley.

"Den 16. Mai 1977.", sagte die Verwandlungslehrerin. "1977, ja?", fragte Ashley und die Hexe nickte. "Was war denn da?", fragte Ron Ashley. Sie wandte sich zu ihren Freunden. "Überlegt mal! Wer ist zu dieser Zeit in die sechste Klasse gegangen? Welche vier Freunde?" Verwirrt starrten sie sie an. Ashley stöhnte. "Schaut doch mal in die erste Reihe."

Sie rissen ihre Augen auf. Dort saßen Sirius, James, Remus und Peter im Alter von 16 Jahren. "Es dämmert.", sagte Harry. "Entschuldigt mal! Wer seid ihr und von wo kommt ihr her?", fragte eine aufgebrachte Professor McGonagall. "Wir sind aus der Zukunft. 1997 um genau zu sein. Das sind Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter und ich bin Ashley Black."

"Wie war das? Potter und Black? Sie beide sind nicht zufällig mit denen beiden verwandt?", fragte Professor McGonagall und deutete auf Sirius und James. Ashley nickte. "Doch, die beiden sind unsere Väter. Oh, nein. Sie werden es sein." "Das ist mir zu kompliziert.", sagte Ron.

"Und Sie kamen durch ein Zeitfenster?" "Das sich plötzlich während unserer Zaubertrankstunde materialisierte. Ja!", sagte Ashley. "Nun ja, die Gryffindors haben diesen Nachmittag frei. Sie können mit ihnen ihre Zeit verbringen, bis wir wissen, wie wir Sie wieder zurückschicken können." Es klingelte und Ashley, Harry, Hermine und Ron schlossen sich den Rumtreibern an.

"Sagt schon!", quengelten Sirius und James. Die acht saßen draußen auf der Wiese und Tatze und Krone versuchten herauszufinden, wer Ashleys und Harrys Mütter seien. "Wir dürfen euch keine Informationen aus der Zukunft geben.", sagte Ashley. "Wieso eigentlich nicht?", fragte Ron. "Damit könnten wir bestimmte Sachen verändern."

"Ron, das dürfen wir nicht! Wer weiß? Wenn wir hier jetzt etwas verändern, könnte es sein, dass Harry und ich in der Zukunft nicht existieren. Wenn wir zum Bleistift erzählen, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist, wo du-weißt-schon-wer du-weißt-schon-was getan hat, dann könnten die das ändern. Aber vielleicht würde dann du-weißt-schon-wer immer noch regieren.", sagte Ashley.

"Das tut er doch sowieso.", mischte sich nun Harry ein. "Ja, aber damals hatte er seine Macht verloren und die hat er erst vor nicht mal zwei Jahren wieder bekommen. Wenn diese Unterbrechung nicht dagewesen wäre, dann würde es vielleicht keine Muggelgeborene mehr geben. Wer weiß das schon." "Erzählst du denen nicht gerade selber was?", fragte Ron. "Das sind ja nur Bruchstücke. Im Endeffekt wissen sie nichts."

"Denkt doch einfach mal logisch.", sagte Remus. "Seht euch Harrys Augen an. An wen erinnern sie euch?" "Lily.", sagte Sirius. "Ahhh. Es dämmert." "Aber mit Ashleys Augen funktioniert es nicht. Sie hat meine Augen.", sagte Sirius. "Aber der Rest ihres Aussehens ist nicht von dir, außer die Haare." "Melody.", sagte James. "Wir sind gut.", sagte Sirius.

"Ich find es aber gar nicht gut.", grummelte Ashley. "Also, wer ist gestorben, Ashley?", fragte Sirius frei heraus. "Was?" Ashley sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ich seh es dir doch an. Die Haare waren nicht immer schwarz. Ich denke, sie waren blond. Außerdem seh ich den Schmerz in deinen Augen." "Das sind Informationen aus der Zukunft. Das kann ich dir nicht sagen." Sirius musterte seine Zukunfts-Tochter.

"Hey, da ist Schniefelus. Wollen wir ihn ein wenig ärgern?", fragte James und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. "Weißt du, wie enttäuscht Harry von dir war, als er herausgefunden hat, dass du ein total arrogantes Arsch warst?", fragte Ashley und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Er blickte zurück. Das Grinsen der Vorfreude war von seinem Gesicht radiert. "Wie?", fragte er.

"Harry und ich sind in Snapes Denkarium ‚reingefallen'. Wir haben etwas aus dem fünften Jahr gesehen. Damals als Sirius gemeint hätte, ihm wäre langweilig. Du hast Snape sofort in die Luft befördert. Weißt du noch?", erzählte Ashley. "Deine Tochter ist irgendwie kalt.", sagte James an Sirius gewandt. "Seit Ende letzten Jahres ist das normal. Aber ich muss sagen, dass sie recht hat.", sagte Harry.

"Ich hätte es verhindern können.", sagte Ashley plötzlich und sah in die Ferne. "Nein, Ashley, keiner hätte das und du weißt es.", sagte Harry. "Was hättest du verhindern können?", fragte Remus. "Nichts. Ich war nur in Gedanken. Ist heute nicht Vollmond?" "Ja, und?", fragte Remus mit leicht nervösen Unterton. "Keine Sorge, wir wissen es.", sagte Ashley. "Und du hattest uns nichts gesagt.", sagte Hermine trotzig. "Hey, du warst diejenige, die gesagt hat, dass Harry ihm nicht vertrauen soll, weil er eben ist was er ist."

"Ok, ich zieh es zurück." "Wie lange bleiben wir wohl hier?", fragte Harry. "Immerhin haben wir Samstag Quidditch." "Ihr spielt Quidditch?", fragten Sirius und James wie aus einem Mund. "Ja. Ron ist Hüter, Harry Sucher und ich bin Jägerin.", sagte Ashley. "Und Kapitänin.", fügte Hermine hinzu.

"Aber keine Sorge, Harry. Wir bleiben ein wenig hier und wenns uns zu blöd wird, bringe ich uns wieder heim.", sagte Ashley. "Du hast sie, oder?", fragte Sirius. Ashley grinste. "Ich hab es doch gewusst. Da war so ein Glitzern in deinen Augen." "Was hat sie?", fragte James und Ashley erklärte ihm ‚was' sie hatte.

"Hier sind Sie. Also, wir haben keine Ahnung wie Sie wieder zurück kommen.", sagte Professor McGonagall, als sie zu ihnen stieß. "Mir kommt da gerade was.", sagte Ashley. "Was?", wollte Hermine wissen. "Was ist wenn ihr-wisst-schon-wer dieses Zeitfenster geschickt hat. Er hätte inzwischen schon angreifen können und dann kommen wir – völlig unvorbereitet – und er bringt uns um. Wir müssen sofort zurück!", sagte Ashley und sprang auf.

"Aber wir wissen nicht, wie.", meinte ihre Hauslehrerin. "Ich schon." Ashley fuhr mit der Hand durch die Luft und ein Zeitfenster öffnete sich. "Wir haben uns ja gar nicht kennen lernen können!", empörte sich Sirius, während Ashley ihn zum Abschied umarmte. "Besucht uns einfach.", sagte Ron. "Nun kommt schon. Wir müssen zurück.", drängelte Ashley und schubste ihre Freunde durch das Fenster, ehe sie selber durchging.

Sie landeten wieder in den Kerkern. Diesmal war aber eine andere Klasse da. Professor Snape starrte sie an. "Schon wieder da?" "Ja. Ich befand es für besser, so schnell wie möglich zurück zukommen. Wir sollten jetzt in Verwandlung gehen. Wiedersehen.", sagte Ashley und drängelte ihre Freunde hinaus.

"Es ist nichts passiert. Wir hätten bleiben können. Vollmond ist bei denen bestimmt lustig.", grummelte Ron beim Abendessen. "Es hätte aber etwas passieren können. Und glaub mir Ron, sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln ist alles andere als lustig. Außerdem bin ich die Einzige von uns, die hätte dabei sein können. Ihr seid nun mal keine Animagis.", erwiderte Ashley.

Leise schlich sich Ashley die Treppe hinauf zur Eulerei. Es war sechs Uhr morgens. Kein Mensch war wach, außer Ashley, die jetzt die Tür zur Eulerei öffnete und wieder schloss. Sie suchte die Stangen nach ihrer Eule Holly ab. Sie entdeckte sie auf einer ziemlich weit oben und lockte sie mit einem Eulenkeks herunter. Nachdem ihre schwarze Eule diesen aufgegessen hatte, band Ashley ihr einen großen dicken Umschlag ans Bein. "Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber trotzdem, ich bin mir sicher, dass du es zur Redaktion vom _Tagespropheten_ schaffst." Holly zwickte sie sanft in den Finger und entschwebte aus dem Fenster.

Schon zwei Tage darauf hatte Ashley ihr Ziel erreicht. "Ähm, Ashley?", fragte Hermine beim Frühstück. "Ja?" "Hast du etwas an den _Tagespropheten_ geschickt?" "Wieso?" "_Ashley Melody Siria Joanne Black: ‚Die Wahrheit über meinen Vater.' S.3 bis S.10_", las Hermine vor. "Tja, ich hatte mir eben geschworen, seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Ich hab praktisch seine Biografie geschrieben. Von seiner Geburt über seinem Leben im Grimmauldplatz, der Anschlag bis hin zu seinem Tod. Eben alles." Hermine versteckte sich hinter der Zeitung.

"Das ist wirklich gut geschrieben.", meinte Hermine als sie endlich die Zeitung weggelegt hatte und sie sich auf den Weg zu Kräuterkunde machten. "Die Frage ist nur, ob es jemand glaubt." "Die Chancen stehen gar nicht so schlecht – in meiner Position. Warten wir es ab."

Und tatsächlich – schon am selben Vormittag beglückwünschten sie einige zu ihrem gelungenem Artikel und schworen ihr, dass sie ihr glauben. Doch auf Malfoy war ja immer Verlass. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass dir das einer abkauft, Black jr..", rief er ihr auf dem Flur hinterher. "Es tun aber welche – ziemlich viele sogar.", schrie Ashley zurück und grinste beim Anblick des blöden Gesichts, das er machte. Tatsächlich stellte sich bald heraus, dass ihr alle Schüler aus Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff glaubten.

Quidditchsamstag. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Nach dem Spiel sagte Ashley, dass es viel zu kurz, unspektakulär, langweilig und viel zu einfach zu gewinnen gewesen sei. Sie hatten 250:80 gewonnen.

Die Prüfungszeit war gekommen. Sie schrieben ihre Tests und als letztes kam die Apparierprüfung dran. Dazu mussten alle Sechstklässler die Gründe von Hogwarts verlassen. Sie standen alle auf einer Wiese, auf der nur ein kleines Zelt stand. Professor McGonagall trat vor sie und erläuterte ihnen den Ablauf der Prüfung. "Sie werden einzeln in das Zelt gerufen, wo Ihnen Ihr Zielort genannt wird. Dort wird Professor Snape auf Sie warten. Keine Sorge, falls Sie verloren gehen. Wir haben in der näheren Umgebung Lehrer aufgestellt. Die können Sie orten."

"Abbott, Hannah!", sagte Professor McGonagall und ging mit der Blondine in das Zelt. Nach fünf Minuten kam sie wieder heraus. "Black, Ashley!", rief sie und Ashley ging mit ihr ins Zelt. "Also, Ashley. Es geht nach Hogsmeade. Hinter dem _Drei Besen_. Also los." Ashley atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sie dachte an den Ort. Es knallte und schon stand sie neben Professor Snape und Hannah, die sie glücklich ansah. "Gut, dass du da bist.", flüsterte sie, "Er macht mir einfach nur Angst." "Verstehe ich.", grinste Ashley.

Nacheinander tauchten Susan, Terry, Mandy, Lavender, Millicent, Justin und Seamus auf. Endlich kam auch Hermine und gesellte sich zu Ashley. Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis dann auch Harry und Ron auftauchten. Als Blaise auftauchte, ging Snape seine Liste durch. "Schön, alle Anwesenden haben bestanden. Sie können sich jetzt ein Butterbier genehmigen und danach nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Glückwunsch Ihnen allen!"

"Wer ist denn nicht gekommen?", fragte Ron, während sie sich mit Butterbier zu einem Tisch durchkämpften. "Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy. Das sind die Einzigsten.", grinste Ashley. "Das war die einfachste Prüfung überhaupt und die vermasseln die auch noch.", lachte Ron. "Bei Merlin, könnt ihr das glauben? Jetzt sind wir schon am Ende unseres sechsten Jahres. In einem Jahr verlassen wir Hogwarts.", sagte Hermine. "Ich hab da fast mein ganzes Leben verbracht, wie soll ich jetzt woanders leben können?", fragte Ashley. "Wir werden traurig sein, klar. Aber es wird besser. Außerdem hat Dumbledore bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn wir mal vorbeischauen.", meinte Harry.

Zwei Wochen später befanden sie sich schon im Hogwarts-Express auf dem Weg nach London. Viel zu schnell kamen sie in King's Cross an. Auf dem Bahnsteig verabschiedeten sie sich. "Wie kommst du eigentlich in den Grimmauldplatz, Ashley?", fragte Hermine. "Apparieren. Ich zaubere das Gepäck klein und stecke es in meinen Umhang, dann ist das auch kein Problem mehr. Wir müssen in diesen Ferien unbedingt zu Fred und George. Ich will deren Laden sehen.", sagte Ashley.

"Mach's gut.", sagte Hermine und umarmte ihre beste Freundin. Ashley drückte auch Harry und Ron. Ihre drei Freunde verschwanden durch die Absperrung. Sie zauberte ihre Koffer klein, ließ sie in ihren Umhang fallen und nahm den Käfig ihrer Eule. Mit einem lauten Knall verschwand sie vom Bahnhof und apparierte in eine Seitengasse in der Nähe von Nummer 12.

Ashley stand eine ganze Weile vor dem Haus. Hier verbrachte sie einige Wochen lang ihre Ferien. Das Elternhaus ihres Vaters. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, als sie an ihn dachte. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und betrat dann die Halle. Tonks und Remus erwarteten sie.

"Schön, dich wieder zu sehen!", sagte Tonks und umarmte ihre Urgroßcousine. Remus schüttelte ihre Hand. "Kein Gepäck?", fragte er. Ashley kramte ihre Miniaturkoffer heraus und zauberte sie wieder groß. "Das Mädchen ist schlau!", sagte Remus. Ashley runzelte die Stirn. "Das merkst du erst jetzt?", fragte sie gespielt empört. Remus grinste. "Nein, das hab ich schon gemerkt, als ich dich zur Schülerin hatte."

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Ashley damit, das Haus zu entgiften. Sie war gerade im Salon, als die Türglocke ging und ihre Großmutter zum zetern anfing. Ashley ließ den Irrwicht explodieren und ging in die Empfangshalle. Tonks und Remus mühten sich ab, die Vorhänge des Portraits vorzuziehen. "Sei still.", sagte Ashley, ging zu ihrer Großmutter und zog mit einem Ruck die Vorhänge zu. "Ruft doch einfach mich, wenn sie wieder anfängt.", sagte Ashley.

"Einfacher wäre es allerdings, wenn sich gewisse Menschen merken würden, dass sie die Klingel _nicht_ benutzen sollen!", meinte Remus und bedachte Mundungus mit einem vernichtendem Blick. "Oder wir hängen diese verdammten Bilder ab. Ich könnte mich ja mal damit beschäftigen. Immerhin bin auch ich so ziemlich die einzige, die sie still kriegt.", sagte Ashley.

"Versuch es. Aber sei nicht zu enttäuscht, wenn es nicht funktioniert.", sagte Tonks. "Hm.", machte Ashley, wandte sich zu dem Portrait um und öffnete mit einer Handbewegung die Vorhänge. "Kleine Warnung, Granma. Entweder du entfernst den Zauber, mit dem du das Bild belegt hast oder ich hole dich mit Gewalt von dieser Wand." Sie lachte schallend. "Versuche es, aber du wirst scheitern."

"Schön.", meinte Ashley. Sie hob ihre Hand und ließ ein Messer darin materialisieren. Sie schleuderte es direkt über den Rahmen. Ihre Bewohnerin zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Das beeindruckt mich nicht.", sagte sie. Ashley wiederholte es drei Mal, so dass auf jeder Seite ein Messer in der Wand steckte. Doch auch so bekam sie ihre Großmutter nicht herunter.

Sie warf Feuerbälle neben ihr Bild, es erschreckte sie nicht mal mehr. "Gut, dann eben die harte Tour.", meinte Ashley schließlich und bedeutete Remus und Tonks, dass sie sich lieber entfernen sollten. Ashley hob die Hände und ließ das Bild explodieren – auf jeden Fall versuchte sie es. Erst nach fünf Versuchen flog ein Stück Rahmen durch die Halle.

Ashley ließ die Knochen ihrer Finger knacken, legte den Kopf einmal nach rechts, einmal nach links, wobei es wieder laut knackte. Sie schüttelte die Hände und atmete tief durch. Sie hob wiederum ihre Hände und diesmal sprang das Bild von der Wand. Ashley kreischte auf. "Ich hab's geschafft!" Sie wandte sich den restlichen Bildern zu. "Kommt ihr jetzt freiwillig da runter oder muss ich euch auch sprängen?", fragte sie herausfordernd. Keine fünf Minuten dauerte es und vor Ashleys Füßen stapelten sich die Bilder ihrer Vorfahren. Sie zauberte eine Kiste her, in die sie alle Bilder reinstopfte und fest verschloss.

"Hm. Jetzt wirkt es ziemlich leer. Wir brauchen andere Bilder. Ich glaub, ich lass einen Maler holen. Was haltet ihr davon?", fragte Ashley. "Grandios.", grinste Tonks. Ashley ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer und schlug in den blauen Zaubererseiten einen Maler nach. Schließlich fand sie einen, schrieb einen Brief und schickte Holly auf Reisen. Zwei Tage später kam Antwort, dass er in drei Tagen kommen würde.

"Ein schönes Haus, ja, aber leer.", sagte Iron Merand. "Mr Merand, was für eine Umgebung brauchen Sie beim Malen?", fragte Ashley. "Hell. Am Besten einen schönen, gemütlichen Sessel und einen hellen Hintergrund. Wie viele Bilder nochmal?" "Das weiß ich nicht. Fangen wir erstmal mit mir an. Vielleicht kann ich noch welche überreden.", grinste Ashley und führte ihn in den Salon.

Ashley hatte für ihr Bild schon einen passenden Hintergrund gewählt. Sie hatte einen großen roten Samtstoff aufgehängt. Sie selbst hatte die vorderen Haare hinten zusammengebunden und trug als Kleid einen Traum aus blauer Seide. Es war träger- und ärmellos, es sah aus wie ein Korsett. Das ‚Korsett' ging über zu einem Rock, der eine ziemlich lange Schleppe hatte. Ashley stellte sich vor den roten Stoff und Iron zupfte an ihr noch ein wenig herum, bis er anfing zu malen.

Nach drei Stunden waren sie endlich fertig. Iron rahmte das Bild und belegte es mit einem Zauber, damit es sich bewegte. Ashley war begeistert als sie sich auf dem Bild betrachtete. "Hey, du siehst scharf aus!", sagte ihr Bild-Ich. "Oh, danke. Du aber auch, Süße.", erwiderte Ashley. Beide Ashleys und Iron lachten. "Sie verstehen sich ja ausgezeichnet mit sich selbst."

Remus kam ins Zimmer. "So, jetzt bist du dran.", sagte Ashley. "Womit?", fragte Remus und schüttelte Irons Hand. "Mit gemalt werden. Ist mein Bild nicht toll geworden.", sagte Ashley gut gelaunt. "Ja, ist es. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich dafür geeignet bin." "Hey, das ist mein Haus und ich will dein Bild in der Halle hängen haben, also zieh dir was Nettes an und lass dich malen!", sagte Ashley aufgebracht. Remus stürzte hinaus und kam mit einem schönen dunkelgrünen Umhang wieder, seine Haare waren ordentlich zurückgekämmt. Ashley zauberte für ihn einen blauen Hintergrund.

Bald hingen in der Halle neben Ashley auch Remus und Tonks. "Schaut schön aus.", meinte Ashley. "Ja, das tut es.", stimmte Tonks zu. Hedwig kam hereingeflogen und setzte sich auf Ashleys Schulter. Die zog einen Brief vom Bein der Eule.

Liebe Ashley,

ich werde morgen zu dir stoßen. War lang genug hier. Drei Wochen langen, oder? Na ja, mir auch Wurst. Jetzt wirst du bestimmt grinsen und dir denken, dass ich wie du bin.

Damit hatte er recht.

Aber auch das ist mir Wurst. Ich werde irgendwann morgen Abend kommen. Weiß noch nicht wann. Wenn es dunkel ist.

Bis dann,

Harry

"Harry kommt morgen.", sagte Ashley. Später schrieb sie an Ron und Hermine und sagte ihnen, dass sie auch kommen sollten. Dann ging sie zu Bett.

"Harry! Schön, dass du da bist.", sagte Ashley und umarmte ihn. "Was ist?" erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Harry auf etwas hinter ihr starrte. Über die Schulte erkannte sie ihr eigenes Portrait. "Ich hab meine Granma runterexplodiert. Danach sind die anderen freiwillig runter. Dann sah es aber so leer aus. Willst du dich nicht auch malen lassen? Keine Widerrede. Das machst du. Ich muss nur Iron schreiben.", plapperte sie wie ein Wasserfall.

Zwei Tage später kamen Hermine, Ron, Bill und Mr und Mrs Weasley. Weitere drei Tage später gesellten sich die Bilder von Harry, Hermine, Ron und Bill zu Ashley. Ashley fand in einer Schublade ein Foto von Sirius kurz bevor er nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Und bald kam auch Sirius Bild an die Wand. Alle waren in der gleichen Größe und hingen nebeneinander, damit sie sich auch schön unterhalten konnten.

"Nette Idee, Ashley.", sagte Dumbledore, als er bei einem Abendessen plötzlich in der Küche stand. "Danke. Interesse?", fragte sie. "Sie verdonnert alle dazu. Die einzigen die drumrum gekommen sind, sind Molly und Arthur.", sagte Remus. "Ach, tu nicht so, als wärst du nicht stolz darauf, dass dein Bild hier hängt.", sagte Ashley. Doch ihren Schulleiter konnte sie nicht überreden.

Vier Tage später hatten Ashley und Harry Geburtstag. Am Abend veranstalteten sie eine Party. Ashley besorgte an einer Tankstelle Muggelalkohol. Sie trank ziemlich viel und am nächsten Tag wunderte es alle, dass sie keinen Kater hatte. An diesem Tag kamen auch ihre Bücherlisten. "Und, ist wer von euch Schülersprecher geworden?", fragte Ashley an Hermine und Ron gewandt. "Ja.", sagten beide wie aus einem Mund. Sie starrten sich an. "Du auch?", fragten beide. "Ja." "Das ist ja niedlich. Ihr sagt genau das, was der andere auch sagt. Sie wären doch ein süßes Paar oder Harry?", grinste Ashley, woraufhin Ron rot wurde und Hermine sich wieder in ihrem Brief vergrub. Ashley zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah zu dem ebenfalls grinsenden Harry.

In der Woche vor Schulbeginn gingen sie in die Winkelgasse. Zuerst schauten sie bei Gringotts vorbei und füllten ihre Geldbeutel, bevor sie bei _Flourish und Blotts_ ihre Bücher kauften. Danach gingen sie zu _Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze_. "Hey, endlich schaut ihr auch mal vorbei!", rief einer der beiden Zwillinge von irgendwoher. Hinter einem Regal tauchten sie dann beide auf.

Es gab ein großes Umarmen. "Ihr habt richtig Erfolg, was?", fragte Ashley. "Klar doch, Schülervertreterin.", sagte Fred und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Ashley lachte. "Oh Gott, bitte nicht. Ich bin in den Ferien." Es wurde ein vergnüglicher Nachmittag. Sie durften alles mögliche ausprobieren. Sie fanden es z.B. lustig, Kanariencreme zu essen und kurz darauf im Federkleid zu strahlen.

Ashley entdeckte einen Feuerwerkskörper, der _I love ..._ in die Luft schrieb. Im fünften Jahr war einer dieser Feuerwerkskörper mitten in ihre Zaubertranksstunde geplatzt und in großen roten Lettern war _We love Ashley_ erschienen. George erzählte ihr, dass es sehr erfolgreich sei und befand, dass es im Nachhinein ziemlich gut gewesen war, dass er und sein Bruder mal mit ihr zusammen waren. Fred war es in Ashleys zweiten Jahr und George im vierten. Als es dunkel wurde, mussten sie sich verabschieden und kehrten in den Grimmauldplatz zurück.

"Beeilt euch!", rief Mrs Weasley durch das Haus. Ashley balancierte ihre Koffer auf ihrem Kopf die Treppe hinunter. Hermine und Ginny folgten ihr keuchend. Sie mussten ihre Koffer hinunterschleifen. "Wir müssen los!" Harry und Ron stolperten die Treppe hinunter. "Gut, gehen wir.", sagte Ron.

Sie zogen ihre Koffer die Straße entlang. Sie fuhren mit der U-Bahn nach London, stiegen bei King's Cross aus und gingen auf den Bahnsteig von Gleis 9 und 10. "Gut, rein mit euch.", sagte Mrs Weasley. Ashley und Hermine gingen tratschend auf die Absperrung zu und liefen hindurch. "Komm, halten wir schonmal Plätze frei.", sagte Ashley und rannte an das Ende des Zuges. Sie kletterten in ein leeres Abteil und kurze Zeit später stießen auch Harry, Ron und Ginny hinzu. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Mrs Weasley, und Ashley, Hermine und Ron schlüpften in ihre Umhänge und steckten sich ihre Abzeichen an. "Wir sehen uns dann später.", sagte Ashley und ging hinaus auf den Gang.

Im Vertrauensschülerabteil waren sie die ersten. "Ich frage mich immer wieder, warum es Vertrauensschülerabteil heißt. Immerhin sind ja auch noch die Schülersprecher und ich da.", sagte Ashley. "Vielleicht weil die Vertrauensschüler zu acht sind und wir zu dritt.", meinte Ron. "Eigentlich ist es doch egal."

Nacheinander stießen die Vertrauensschüler zu ihnen und diesmal kamen die aus Slytherin pünktlich – was Ashley nicht sehr überraschte. Ein schadenfrohes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie die beiden Slytherins sah. Sie erläuterte die Regeln und Pflichten, redete noch ein wenig mit ihnen und verschwand dann mit Hermine und Ron zu Harry und Ginny.

In Hogwarts angekommen warteten sie ungeduldig auf das Essen, während die neuen Schüler eingeteilt wurden. Endlich konnten sie reinhauen. Nach dem Essen stellte Dumbledore ihnen einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor. Ashley riss den Mund auf. "Scheiße, ist der süß.", flüsterte sie zu Hermine, die das mit begeistertem Nicken bestätigte. Außerdem wurde nochmal auf Ashleys Kurse aufmerksam gemacht. Alle mussten sich neu eintragen. Letztendlich wünschte er ihnen eine gute Nacht. Ashley plumpste wie ein nasser Sack ins Bett.

"Seht euch das an! Heute Nachmittag haben wir drei Stunden lang den schnuckligen Typen.", sagte Ashley und grinste vergnügt. "Ashley, der ‚Typ' ist unser Lehrer, außerdem hat er 'nen Namen. Professor Virilite.", sagte Ron und verdrehte die Augen. "Virilite?", fragte Hermine. "Wow!", sagten sie und Ashley gleichzeitig. "Habt ihr etwa seinen Namen nicht gehört?", fragte Harry.

"Harry, hast du diesen Kerl gesehen? Da ist ein Name erst einmal unwichtig. Aber Virilite! Ahhh." Ashley schmolz dahin. "Ich verstehe nicht, was an dem Namen so toll ist.", sagte Ron. "Das ist Französisch.", sagte Hermine. "Es heißt Männlichkeit.", sagte Ashley kichernd. Harry und Ron sahen sich an. "Nicht wirklich, oder?", fragten sie. "Doch. Und jetzt lasst uns drei Stunden Zaubertränke hinter uns bringen.", sagte Ashley.

Die ganzen drei Stunden über tuschelten Ashley und Hermine über ihren neuen Lehrer. "Ja, er sieht tatsächlich nicht schlecht aus." Ashley und Hermine zuckten zusammen und drehten sich entsetzt um. Snape stand dort und lächelte schadenfroh. "Ich werde ihm nicht sagen, was Sie über ihn gesagt haben. Obwohl es ihm bestimmt sehr schmeicheln würde.", damit ging er zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Hinter ihnen versuchten Harry und Ron krampfhaft nicht loszulachen. "Sehr witzig.", sagte Ashley und warf ihr Ochsenherz nach ihnen.

"Willkommen zu ihrem siebten Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", begrüßte Professor Virilite sie. "Ich bin Professor Virilite und hoffe, dass keiner von Ihnen Französisch spricht." Ashley und Hermine kicherten wieder los, Harry und Ron verdrehten genervt die Augen und der Rest der Klasse guckte verwirrt. "Ah, Ms Black. Anscheinend sprechen Sie französisch.", sagte er und lächelte sie an. Er stand vor ihrer Bank und weil er zu ihr runtersah fielen ihm seine langen braunen Haare ins Gesicht. "Ja, Sir. Ein wenig." "Könnten Sie es für sich behalten?" "Natürlich, Sir." "Gut, dann fangen wir an."

"Und wie er riecht. Einfach unwiderstehlich.", schwärmte Ashley nach der Stunde. Sie hatte wirklich dicht gehalten. Aber ziemlich viele hatten in der Bibliothek in einem Wörterbuch nachgeschlagen. Die Jungs machten sich drüber lustig, die Mädchen schwärmten eher noch mehr.

Ashley legte die Stirn in Falten während sie sich konzentrierte. ‚Genau drei cl Bärenblut. Irgendwie barbarisch.', dachte sie und kippte das Blut in ihren Kessel. Snape ließ seine Adleraugen über die Klasse schweifen. Ashley las sich die Anweisungen noch einmal durch. Es war ein komplizierter Trank, doch Ashley war sich sicher, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hatte.

‚Richtige Zutaten, richtig dosiert, richtig geschnipselt. Gut, umrühren. Drei Mal mit dem Uhrzeigersinn, vier Mal dagegen.' Ashley rührte um und nahm den Löffel wieder heraus. Sie las weiter. ‚Verkorken und 20 Pulsschläge lang schütteln.' Sie nahm sich ein Fläschchen, schöpfte etwas Trank hinein und verkorkte es. ‚1, 2, 3, 4, ...' Nach dem zwanzigsten Mal beschriftete sie ihr Fläschchen und brachte es Snape.

Ashley liebte es Tränke zu brauen. ‚Oh Gott! Ich werde schon wie Snape!' Ashley schüttelte den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und spülte die Löffel ab. Da kam ihr eine Idee. ‚Wenn ich es richtig zusammen mische, müsste es gehen. Wo kriege ich eine Testperson her?' Sie ging wieder zu Snape.

"Ahm, Professor Snape?" Er bemerkte Ashley und sah auf. "Ja, Ms Black?" "Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich mir mal Ihr Klassenzimmer ausleihen könnte. Für ein Experiment. Freitag in zwei Wochen?", fragte sie. Snape musterte sie misstrauisch. "Experiment? Was für ein Experiment?" "Das möchte ich nicht sagen. Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass es total ungefährlich ist und der Kerker bleibt auch ganz, das verspreche ich Ihnen." Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihm in die Augen. "Na gut. Immerhin sind sie die Schulvertreterin. Aber der Kerker bleibt ganz!"

Nach dem Abendessen setzte sich Ashley in die Eulerei und schrieb einen Brief.

Lieber Remus,

ich hoffe, dir geht es gut. Hier läuft alles so wie immer. Um den heißen Brei herumreden war noch nie mein Ding, also komme ich gleich zur Sache. Ich habe eine Idee für einen Trank und dich brauche ich dafür als Testperson. Den Test möchte ich am Freitag in zwei Wochen durchführen. Bitte schreib mir, ob du kannst.

Ashley

P.S.: Es ist mir bewusst, was der Freitag in zwei Wochen für ein Tag ist. Das ist Absicht.

Sie las sich den Brief noch einmal durch, band ihn dann an Hollys Bein und ließ ihre Eule aus dem Fenster flattern. Ashley sah ihr nach bis die Dunkelheit sie verschluckte, dann ging sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm. ‚Hoffentlich sagt er zu.', dachte Ashley als sie zu Bett ging.

Zu Ashleys Überraschung bekam sie schon beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen Antwort.

Liebe Ashley,

ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was du vorhast, aber ich weiß, dass man dir vertrauen kann. Ich werde dann am besagten Freitag mich im Laufe des Tages in Hogwarts einfinden.

Remus

P.S.: Ich hoffe, dass du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt.

‚Ja, das weiß ich.', dachte Ashley, steckte den Brief in ihren Umhang und überging die fragenden Gesichter ihrer Freunde. Sie hatte ihnen nichts davon erzählt. Es sollte – sozusagen – eine Überraschung werden.

Zwei Wochen später stand Ashley im Kerker. Sie hatte einen langen Tisch heraufbeschworen auf dem jetzt 15 Kessel standen – jeder Inhalt ein wenig anders – und einen großen Käfig. Sie hörte wie die Türklinke heruntergedrückt wurde. Da sie aber einen Zauber gesprochen hatte, dass sie nicht aufgeht, klopfte der draußen Stehende. Ashley murmelte abwesend einen Spruch und die Tür öffnete sich.

"Hallo Ashley." "Hallo Remus. Würdest du die Tür wieder verschließen? Danke.", begrüßte sie ihn abwesend und schüttete etwas in den letzten Kessel. Jetzt wandte sie sich Remus zu. "Also, worum es geht. Ich denke, ich habe einen Trank, der verhindert, dass man sich überhaupt in einen Werwolf verwandelt." "Die alle muss ich probieren?" "Ja. Dazu musst du in diesen Käfig, damit du mir nichts antun kannst."

Remus stieg in den Käfig, der direkt vor einem Fenster stand, das mit schwarzem Stoff abgedeckt wurde. Ashley verschloss den Käfig sicher und wandte sich wieder ihren Töpfen zu. Bald würde der Mond aufgehen.

Ashley lugte hinter den Vorhang. Der Mond stand majestätisch über dem Verbotenem Wald. "Es ist soweit.", sagte sie an Remus gewandt. "Kann wirklich nichts passieren?", fragte er besorgt. "Nein.", lächelte Ashley, "Wenn du dich in einen Werwolf verwandelst, dann zieh ich die Vorhänge wieder zu und das Problem ist gelöst. Dann bekommst du den Trank, der dich vom vorherigen bereinigt. Falls du aus dem Käfig als Werwolf rauskommst, verwandle ich mich einfach in einen Hund. Ich hab alles durchdacht. Theoretisch kann nichts passieren." "Und praktisch?" "Praktisch kann immer was passieren. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft hier schon Kessel explodiert sind. Außerdem musst du doch noch einiges aus deiner eigenen Schulzeit wissen." Remus grinste.

"Gut, bereit?", fragte Ashley und sah ihn an. Er atmete tief durch und nickte. Ashley füllte den Trank aus dem ersten Topf in ein kleines Fläschchen und reichte es Remus. Er trank es in einem Zug und gab das Gefäß wieder Ashley. Mit einer Handbewegung öffnete sie, nachdem sie sich von ihm entfernt hatte, die Vorhänge.

Remus wurde vom Mondlicht erfasst und verwandelte sich in einen Werwolf. Ashley wartete kurz und schloss dann wieder die Vorhänge, woraufhin Remus sich wieder zurück verwandelte und keuchend auf dem Boden kauerte. Ashley reichte ihm den Bereinigungstrank. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Ja, es geht schon. Der nächste." "Du kannst jederzeit aufhören, das weißt du, ja?" Er nickte. "Also, her mit dem Trank."

Ashley begann das Spiel von vorne. Füllte etwas vom zweiten Topf in ein Fläschchen, gab es Remus, der es trank und öffnete dann die Vorhänge. Wieder wurde er zum Werwolf, doch es schien, als hätte er seine Stimme verloren.

Beim nächsten hatte er keine Zähne mehr und der Werwolf schien nicht gerade erfreut darüber. Einmal wurde sein Fell grün-rot-blau-gelb gestreift, beim anderen Mal schien ihm die Erdanziehungskraft egal zu sein. "Merlin, wie halte ich das nur aus?!", rief Remus nachdem er sich vom elften Trank erholt hatte. "Es sind ja nur noch drei.", versuchte Ashley ihn aufzumuntern und gab ihm den nächsten.

Diesmal war ein Werwolf mit Menschenbeinen. "Schon mal ein Fortschritt." "Und das beim vorvorletztem Trank. Ich glaub, ich spinne. Und vorher war ich felllos.", stöhnte Remus. "Sah gar nicht so schlecht aus.", grinste Ashley. "Ein nackter Werwolf? Sehr witzig." "Also, zwei noch."

Beim nächstem war seine linke Körperhälfte Mensch und die andere Werwolf. "Noch mehr Fortschritt! Wenn man den Trank und den von vorher kombiniert, dann ist der rechte Oberkörper, die Gesichtshälfte und der Arm nur noch Werwolf.", grinste Ashley und kritzelte auf ihrem Klemmbrett herum. "Fühlt sich aber nicht sehr toll an." "Und der letzte." Sie reichte ihn ihm.

"Bitte.", flüsterte Ashley bevor sie die Vorhänge aufzog. Unverwandelt blieb Remus vor ihr stehen. Verwirrt guckte er sich um, drehte sich um und starrte den Vollmond an. "Hat es funktioniert?", fragte er an Ashley gewandt. Die war noch ganz baff. "Ich hoffe es. Verbringen wir die Nacht hier." "Hier? In diesem Käfig?", fragte Remus aufgebracht. "Ja, falls du über Nacht doch noch zum Werwolf wirst."

Ashley blinzelte. ‚Bin ich eingeschlafen?', fragte sie sich und hob den Kopf vom Schreibtisch. Remus stand mit verschränkten Armen im Käfig und guckte gelangweilt in der Gegend herum.

"Bin ich eingeschlafen?", fragte Ashley und gähnte während sie aufstand und zu Remus ging. "Ja, etwas zwei Stunden, nachdem wir festgestellt haben, dass ich nicht zum Werwolf geworden bin.", meinte er sarkastisch. "Du hättest mich doch wieder aufwecken können." "Ich weiß, dass es besser ist, einen oder eine Black besser _nicht_ zu wecken." Ashley grinste. "Und hast du dich noch verwandelt? Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?" "Beides nein. Hier war es so eng, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte. Außerdem hatte ich gestern nachmittag einen angenehm langen Schlaf." "Es hat also geklappt? Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht verwandelt hast?"

Remus sah sie zweifelnd an. "Ashley, ich merke es, wenn ich mich verwandle und ich hab mich nicht verwandelt. Außerdem hättest du das sowieso gehört. Du hast es also geschafft. Gratuliere. Und jetzt hol mich bitte hier raus!" Ashley öffnete mit zitternden Fingern das Schloss. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie das geschafft hatte.

Ashley handelte schnell. Sie ließ sich den Trank patentieren und schickte das genaue Rezept an eine Vereinigung von Zauberern und Hexen, die sich darauf spezialisiert hatten, neue Tränke zu erfinden, mit der Bitte, dass sie den Trank bei mehreren Personen durchführen sollten. Zwei Monate später kam die Antwort, dass keiner der Testpersonen sich verwandelt hatte. Und sie wurde eingeladen den Trank zu veröffentlichen. Hermine drehte fast durch, als sie hörte, was ihre beste Freundin erreicht hatte. Harry und Ron konnten es nicht so wirklich glauben und gratulierten Ashley mit Nebel im Hirn.

"Machts gut.", sagte Ashley und umarmte ihre Freunde. Sie würde aufbrechen, um ihren Trank vorzustellen. Snape würde sie begleiten. "Pünktlich zum Spiel bin ich wieder da. Außerdem haun wir die sowieso in die Pfanne. Hufflepuff hat uns noch nie klein gekriegt. Trainiert, während ich weg bin." Ashley gab ihnen noch gut tausend weitere Anweisungen, bis Snape genervt die Augen verdrehte und sie an der Kapuze hinaus zog.

Mit dem Besen flogen sie nach Hogsmeade und apparierten von dort nach London in ein gehobenes Zaubererhotel. Von außen war es als billige Absteige getarnt, doch innen glich es dem 7-Sterne Hotel in Dubai. Ashley konnte sich nicht mehr an dessen Namen erinnern und sie bezweifelte, dass Snape es kannte.

Zügig ging sie auf die Rezeption zu. "Guten Abend, Monsieur, Madame. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte der Rezeptionist höflich. "Ahhhh. Guten Abend.", Ashley fing sich wieder. Das ‚Madame' war ein kleiner Schock für sie gewesen. "Uns wurden Zimmer reserviert. Monsieur Severus Snape und _Mademoiselle_ Ashley Black." Sie lächelte ihn an.

Sie bekamen ihre Schlüssel, ein Page nahm ihr Gepäck und führte sie zum Aufzug. "Das war Ihnen gerade etwas unangenehm, oder?", fragte Snape plötzlich leise neben ihr. Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinen Sie?" "Als Sie mit ‚Madame' und nicht mit ‚Mademoiselle' angesprochen wurden. Bin ich wirklich so schrecklich, dass Sie das so betonen mussten?" Ashley verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich ihm mit verschränkten Armen zu.

"Wären Sie gern mit mir verheiratet? Eine 20 Jahre jüngere Gryffindor?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen herausfordernd nach oben. "Wenn Sie es so formulieren: Nein." "Und wie müsste ich es formulieren, wenn Sie mit mir gerne verheiratet wären?" Sie konnte nicht glauben, worüber sie sich gerade mit ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor unterhielt.

"Hm. Mit einer knackigen, gut gebauten Ex-Blondine!", sagte er voller Überzeugung und Ashley riss empört den Mund auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen wie der Page versuchte sich das Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Professor Snape! Ich hoffe, dass das nur ein Scherz war, denn sonst werde ich das Professor Dumbledore berichten!", sagte sie und ging voran aus dem Aufzug.

Sie packte gerade ihre Klamotten in den Schrank als es klopfte. Sie öffnete die Tür und ein älterer Zauberer mit angegrauten Haaren und kugeligem Bauch grinste ihr entgegen. "Ich bin Allen Marxio. Vorsitzender des Ausschusses für neue Zaubertränke. Schön, dass Sie gut angekommen sind."

"Oh, freut mich.", sagte Ashley und schüttelte ihm die Hand. "Kommen Sie doch rein." "Danke." Er sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. "Nett, wirklich sehr nett. Ah ja, hier." Ashley folgte ihm in ihr Schlafzimmer und sah wie der Mann an eine Tür klopfte die ihr vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war. ‚Das ist doch nicht etwa...'

Snape öffnete die Tür und Ashley musste ihr Stöhnen unterdrücken, das sich wegen dieser Verbindungstür angekündigt hatte. Marxio stellte sich noch einmal vor und bat Snape in Ashleys Zimmer zu treten.

"Morgen geht es gleich mit dem Programm los. Von zehn bis zwölf kommen kleinere Tränke dran. Ab dem Mittagessen werden dann die Wichtigeren inspiziert. Alle brauen gleichzeitig. Ihre Assistenten werden Ihnen helfen." "Assistenten?", fragte Snape. "Ja, in Ms Blacks Fall sind das Sie. Aber das wissen sie doch?!" "Ja, natürlich. Die Apparierstrecke war doch etwas lang." "Ah ja, verstehe. Noch Fragen?" "Gibt es 'ne Kleiderordnung?", fragte Ashley. "Normaler Brauumhang. Falls nicht vorhanden einfach einen normalen schönen nehmen." Damit verschwand er.

"Assistent?", fragte Snape und sah Ashley wütend an. "Na ja, wenn ich es Ihnen gesagt hätte, wären Sie nicht mitgekommen." "Ich drehe durch." "Schlafen Sie einfach ein wenig, Professor. Das wirkt Wunder." "Kann es mich auch davor bewahren, Ihr Assistent zu sein?" "Nein."

"Nervös?", fragte Snape und sah Ashley von der Seite an. Sie hatten gerade Mittag gegessen und standen jetzt hinter der Bühne. "Nein. Ich gehe nur noch mal alles durch.", antwortete sie. Ein junger Zauberer in weißen Anzug und Umhang kam zu ihnen. "Also Leute! Es geht gleich los. Wenn Sie angesagt werden, gehen Sie hinaus."

Ashley stellte sich neben ihren Zaubertrankprofessor. "Jetzt nervös?" "Nein.", sagte Ashley genervt. Fünf Minuten später wurden sie angesagt und traten hinaus. "Ms Ashley Black und ihr Assistent Professor Severus Snape werden uns heute den von Ms Black entwickelten Werwolfstrank vorführen.", rief der Mann in weiß. Die Zauberer und Hexen applaudierten und kritzelten auf ihren Klemmbrettern.

"Es ist nicht so toll, wenn der Assistent älter ist als der Erfinder und noch schlimmer ist es, wenn es eine Erfinder_in_ ist.", flüsterte Snape. "Würden Sie bitte ihre frauenfeindlichen Anekdoten lassen.", grummelte Ashley. "Gut. An die Kessel, fertig, los.", rief der weiße Zauberer und Ashley ordnete Snape an, die Zutaten korrekt klein zu schneiden, während sie den Kessel beheizte und Flüssigkeiten abmaß.

Nach einer Stunde war der Trank fertig und Ashley stellte die Flamme ab. Als auch alle anderen ihre Arbeit beendet hatten, fing der Zauberer in weiß wieder zu sprechen an. "Jeder hat seinen Trank fertig und muss diesen nun vorstellen. Die Zutaten und korrekte Zubereitung."

Ashley kam als fünfte dran. Dass man den Trank vorstellen musste, hatte sie nicht gewusst. Deswegen hatte sie die letzte Viertelstunde nicht nur damit verbracht den anderen Zauberern zuzuhören, sondern auch damit sich ihre Fingernägel in die Hände zu stechen. Als sie dran war, gab Snape ihr einen kleinen Stupser.

"Beim Werwolfstrank müssen auf die genauen Mengen der Zutaten und die korrekte Zubereitung besonders geachtet werden. Einmal hatte ich nur einen cl Bärenblut mehr dazugegeben und schon stand ein halber Mensch und ein halber Werwolf vor mir. Sah ziemlich komisch aus, ist aber nicht sehr angenehm." Sie brauchte so lange für ihre Erläuterung, wie die anderen vor ihr zusammen.

Als sie fertig war, atmete sie erleichtert durch. "Jetzt waren Sie aber nervös, oder?", fragte Snape und Ashley sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie er grinste. "Ja. Und? Hätte ich nur einen Fehler bei der Beschreibung gemacht, dann war das hier alles umsonst." "Keine Sorge. Ich war damals auch ziemlich nervös." Ashley sah ihn verwirrt an. "Sie haben..." Doch sie wurde unterbrochen. "Der Ausschuss für neue Zaubertränke wird sich jetzt zurückziehen und sich beraten. Finden Sie sich bitte in einer Stunde wieder hier ein.", sagte Marxio, der Vorsitzende.

Ashley trank ihren Baileys in einem Zug aus und bestellte einen weiteren. Snape blickte sie zweifelnd an. Er selbst hatte an seinem – er hatte ihn auf Raten Ashleys bestellt, sonst würde er nie "so ein Muggelgesöff" trinken – nur ein wenig genippt. "Sie kippen das ja weg wie nichts." Ashley grinste. "Halten Sie mich etwa für ein Unschuldslamm? Denken Sie wirklich, dass ich noch nie etwas getrunken habe? Viele Lehrer sind so naiv." "Sie und Unschuldslamm? Ha! Dass ich nicht lache!"

"Es wird Zeit.", sagte Snape nach einer Stunde. "Wirklich? Es kann doch noch gar nicht so spät sein.", sagte Ashley und krallte ihre Nägel in den Tresen. "Stellen Sie sich nicht so an! Wenn das Hogwarts wüsste! Die Schulvertreterin hat Angst vor dem Ergebnis eines Ausschusses." "Angst? Angst hatte ich vor zwei Jahren, als Harry und ich fast von der Schule geflogen sind." "Ich kenne die Geschichte und jetzt kommen Sie." Er griff sie am Arm und zog sie mit.

Diesmal fanden sich die Erfinder und Assistenten unten vor der Bühne ein, während der Ausschuss oben stand. "Liebe Erfinder! Oh und liebe Erfinderin." Ashley war die einzigste Frau im ganzen Saal, wenn man den Ausschuss wegließ. "Alle Tränke wurden eben oder schön vor längerem getestet und alle haben das eingehalten, was sie versprochen haben. Einige sind weniger nützlich, die anderen mehr. Ich verlese nun den Gewinner – der Assistent darf natürlich mitkommen." Marxio lächelte fröhlich und öffnete den Umschlag. "Der diesjährige Gewinner des Preises für einen neuentwickelten Trank ist ... Ashley Melody Joanne Black."

Applaus brandete auf. Ashley stand da wie eine Eissäule. Snape nahm sie am Arm und führte sie zur Bühne. Vom Vorsitzenden gab es ein Wangenküsschen und den Pokal. Auf dem Sockel stand der Name des Preises, darunter erschien Ashleys Name und das Datum von diesem Tag. Darauf war eine kleine Nachbildung eines Steinbodens und einer Steinwand. Davor stand ein Zauberer, der verschiedene Sachen in seinen Kessel fallen ließ. Er lief zum Schrank an der Wand, holte etwas heraus und ließ es explodieren. Plötzlich wurde es ruhig und alle guckten sie an. ‚Eine Rede! Bei Merlin!', dachte Ashley geschockt und trat vor.

"Ahm. Ich fühle mich geehrt, die erste Frau zu sein, die diesen Preis gewonnen hat. Dann will ich mich beim Ausschuss bedanken, der mich eingeladen hat. Bei Professor Snape, der mir hier unter die Arme gegriffen hat. Dank auch an meine erste Testperson, die es gar nicht lustig fand, als sie durch einen Trank grün-rot-blau-gelb gestreift wurde. Auch an meine Freunde, die mich zur Zeit aushalten müssen und ich für sie gerade nicht so Zeit habe. Meinen Eltern, denn wenn sie nicht gewesen wären, dann gäbe es mich logischerweise auch nicht. Danke."

Wieder applaudierten alle und ein Fotograph drängelte sich nach vorne, was Ashley gar nicht bemerkte vor lauter Lächeln. Snape allerdings schon. Er stellte sich schräg hinter sie und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Der Fotograph knipste den ganzen Film voll. ‚Bei Merlin! Snape und ich zusammen im _Tagespropheten_.'

"Die haben Sie vielleicht dämlich angeschaut.", lachte Snape und Ashley erinnerte sich an die Gesichter. "Ich glaube, die konnten es nicht ertragen, dass eine 17-jährige diesen Preis gewinnen konnte, noch dazu eine Frau."

Sie standen im Aufzug auf den Weg zur Rezeption um auszuchecken. Gleich nachdem die Verleihung vorbei gewesen war, hatten sie ihre Koffer gepackt. Noch heute Abend mussten sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Am morgigen Tag war die erste Quidditchbegegnung – Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff und Ashley musste ausgeschlafen sein.

Erschöpft kam Ashley im Gryffindorturm an. Sie zuckte zusammen als plötzlich Harry, Hermine und Ron vor ihr standen. "Und?", fragten sie. Ashley zog den Pokal heraus. Hermine kreischte laut und Harry und Ron beglückwünschten sie. "Danke. Und, habt ihr fleißig für morgen trainiert?", fragte Ashley. "Ashley, du hast gerade diesen wundervollen Preis gewonnen und fängst jetzt mit Quidditch an?", fragte Hermine gespielt genervt. "Du hast recht. Ich sollte ins Bett gehen. Es war ein sehr anstrengender Tag. Morgen erzähle ich euch jede kleine Kleinigkeit. Gute Nacht." Damit stieg sie die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hinauf.

"Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag für Quidditch. Madam Hooch betritt den Rasen. Da kommt die Mannschaft aus Gryffindor. Claudia Grandir ist dieses Jahr neu in der Mannschaft. Eine rothaarige Viertklässlerin die den Part als dritte Jägerin übernimmt. Zeig uns, was du drauf hast. Und jetzt kommt die Mannschaft aus Hufflepuff. Die selbe Aufstellung wie letztes Jahr. Die Kapitäne reichen sich die Hände." Sean Rusty kommentierte wieder das Spiel und sah neugierig auf das Geschehen am Boden.

"Gryffindor hat jetzt vier Jahre in Folge den Quidditchpokal gewonnen. Und das soll so bleiben. Aber trotzdem wünsche ich euch viel Glück, Hufflepuff." Ashley musste grinsen. Ja, sie hatte sich daran gewohnt, den Pokal zu gewinnen. Sie wollte es auch dieses Jahr, immerhin wäre das ihr letzter.

Madam Hoochs Pfiff ertönte und Ashley stieß sich vom Boden ab. Claudia hatte den Quaffel und flog auf die Tore zu. Ein gegnerischer Jäger flog auf sie zu und Claudia warf den Ball zu Ashley, die die ersten zehn Punkte holte. Die Gryffindors johlten. Harry kreiste über das Spielfeld und hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz.

Ashley schoss das achte Tor. "80:60 für Gryffindor!", rief Sean. "Hol uns den Schnatz, Harry!", rief Ashley, als sie an ihm vorbeiflog. Dann schoss sie zum Jäger von Hufflepuff, der mit dem Quaffel auf die Tore zuflog. Gekonnt schlug sie ihm den Ball aus dem Arm, den Ginny auffing und ins gegnerische Tor beförderte.

Plötzlich schoss Harry in die Tiefe und zwei Sekunden später hielt er den Arm mit dem Schnatz in die Luft. "240:60 für Gryffindor! Gryffindor hat gewonnen!", schrie Sean immer und immer wieder. "War irgendwie langweilig das Spiel.", meinte Ashley, als sie mit der Mannschaft in die Umkleide zurückging. "Du findest zur Zeit jedes Spiel langweilig, Ashley.", sagte Harry und grinste.

"Und, was hast du heute so für uns geplant?", fragte Hermine, als die vier Freunde eine Woche später hinunter in die Große Halle gingen. Ashley grinste. "Wart's ab." Sie schlüpfte durch die Tür und ging durch die Schüler hindurch zur Erhöhung, an dem sonst immer der Lehrertisch stand.

"Alle da? Gut. Dann fangen wir gleich an. Es war übrigens ernst gemeint, als ich letztes Mal sagte, ihr sollt in Sportkleidung erscheinen. Wir fangen heute nämlich mit Nahkampf an. Ich bringe euch nur ein wenig die Grundlagen bei. Wirklich kämpfen nicht. Außer ihr macht das nach der Schule weiter. Aber erst einmal möchte ich euch zeigen, wie ein richtiger Kampf aussieht. Ich hole nur schnell meinen Assistenten." Wieder grinste Ashley und ging zu der Tür rechts von ihr. "Kommen Sie?"

Snape trat heraus. Einige konnten sich ihr Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wie gern würden sie ihren Zaubertrankprofessor am Boden sehen. Sie fingen sofort an. Sie schlugen sich und währten die Schläge und Tritte des anderen ab. Ashley trat nach ihm und er hielt ihren Fuß fest. Er zog an ihrem Bein, woraufhin Ashley hart auf den Boden knallte. Doch Ashley sprang wieder auf ihren Fuß, holte Schwung und schwang ihn hoch. In der Luft drehte sie sich, trat Snape mit dem freien Fuß ins Gesicht und befreite somit den anderen. Sie kämpften eine Viertelstunde, bis Snape schließlich auf den Boden lag, Ashley über ihm und die geballte Faust zwei Millimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt.

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und half Snape auf die Füße. "Sieht ziemlich schwierig aus und das ist es auch. Ich selber – haltet mich nicht für eingebildet – habe eine Begabung dafür." Snape machte sich leise aus dem Staub, was Ashley wieder zum Grinsen brachte. "Also, fangen wir an." Ashley zeigte ihnen ein paar leichte Schläge und Tritte, erklärte ihnen wo es richtig weh tat und machte ihnen die richtige Abwehr vor. Alles in allem war es eine sehr erfolgreiche Stunde.

"Und? Wie war mein Kurs?", fragte Ashley ihre Freunde, als sie in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrten. "Klasse. Am besten hat es mir ja gefallen, als du Snape flachgelegt hast.", sagte Ron. "Flachgelegt?", grinste Harry. "Ich glaub nicht, dass Ashley jemals Snape flachlegen würde.", meinte Hermine. "Und anders herum auch nicht.", fügte Ashley hinzu. "Ok, vielleicht war meine Wortwahl etwas daneben.", gab Ron lachend zu.

"Gib mir mal die Salami." Mittlerweile war es schon November und Ashley, Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen beim Abendessen. Ashley reichte Ron die Salami mit unglücklichem Gesicht. Sie konnte Salami noch nie leiden. Plötzlich knallte die Tür auf. Alle Köpfe sahen sich um. Der Zaubereiminister und zwei unbekannte andere Zauberer hatten die Große Halle betreten und sahen sich um. Als sie ihr Ziel gefunden hatten, setzten sie sich in Gang. Mit schnellen Schritten kamen sie zum Gryffindortisch und blieben direkt vor Ashley stehen.

"Ms Ashley Melody Siria Joanne Black?", fragte Fudge. "Ja." Ashley kam das alles etwas seltsam vor und runzelte die Stirn. "Sie werden verhaftet. Wegen Mordverdacht." Die beiden Zauberer zogen sie auf die Füße und packten sie an den Armen. Ashley konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie die Gryffindors entsetzt das Schauspiel verfolgten. "Bitte?", fragte Ashley mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme.

"Was geht hier vor?" Dumbledore war angekommen – im Schlepptau die vier Hauslehrer. "Ms Black wird des Mordes bezichtigt.", sagte Fudge förmlich. "Bis zu ihrer Verhandlung kommt sie nach Askaban." "Ashley hat kein Mord begangen. Sie war immer hier.", sagte der Schulleiter unwirsch. Fudge lächelte wissend. "Der Mord ist vor zehn Jahren begangen worden, als Ms Black sieben war. Erst jetzt wurde – durch einen Zufall – herausgefunden, dass sie die Mörderin sein könnte. Entschuldigen Sie, Dumbledore. Aber ich tue nur meine Pflicht. Sie können bei der Anhörung dabei sein. Ich schicke Ihnen eine Eule. Schönen Abend noch." Fudge ging vor. Die beiden bulligen Zauberer nahmen Ashley zwischen sich und zogen sie mit.

In ihrer Zelle war es ungewöhnlich warm. Die Sonne schien von draußen herein. Ashley hatte ihren Umhang abgelegt und trug jetzt nur noch ihre Schuluniform. Die Absätze ihrer schwarzen kniehohen Stiefel klackerten, während sie in ihrer Zelle hin und her ging. So sehr sie sich das Hirn zermarterte, sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, als 7-jährige jemanden ermordet zu haben.

Es waren zwar keine Dementoren mehr in Askaban, trotzdem stand Ashley am Rande des Wahnsinns. Sie war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ihr jemand was anhängen will, um sie von Hogwarts fern zu halten. Sie hasste ihre Zelle von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Damals, als sie das erste Mal hier gewesen war, war es lustiger gewesen. Sirius hatte mit ihr die Zelle geteilt. Beide waren unschuldig gewesen. Ashley hatte nach zwei Monaten wieder nach Hogwarts zurück kehren können, doch Sirius hatte bleiben müssen.

In dieser Zeit hatten sie herausgefunden, dass sie Vater und Tochter waren. Ashley erinnerte sich gern daran. In diesem Augenblick war sie überglücklich gewesen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie ja davon ausgegangen, dass sie keine Familie hatte. Doch jetzt begann ihr Herz zu schmerzen. Sirius war tot. Keine Familie mehr. Was würde sie nur ohne ihre Freunde machen. ‚Elendlich versauern.', dachte Ashley traurig.

"Ms Black?" Ashley drehte sich um. Vor ihrer Zelle stand Fudge. "Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie herausfordernd. "Nach Ihnen sehen. Bei neu Inhaftierten sehe ich immer vorbei.", antwortete er. "Ah ja. Wirklich? Schon komisch. Ich versuche, ganz Hogwarts für den bevorstehenden Krieg auf Vordermann zu bringen und was machen Sie? Mich nach Askaban verbannen. So danken Sie es mir also." "Ich mache nur meine Arbeit. Ihre Anhörung ist übrigens übermorgen. Sie werden pünktlich abgeholt." "Schön."

Ashley wurde aus der Zelle geführt. Die langen Flure entlang und hinaus in den November. Sie stieg in eine schwarze Kutsche ein, die von zwei Thestralen gezogen wurde. Ashley gegenüber saßen zwei Auroren, die selben, die sie drei Tage zuvor beim Abendessen ‚gestört' hatten. In London angekommen, betraten sie in die Telefonzelle.

Einer der beiden wählte: 62443. Die kühle Frauenstimme, die Ashley schon kannte ertönte. "Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen." "William Bunkrer und Rocky Meanwhile, Auroren. Begleiten Ashley Black zu ihrer Anhörung.", sagte einer der Beiden. Die Frauenstimme durchflutete die Zelle. "Vielen Dank. Besucher, bitte nehmen Sie die Plaketten und befestigen Sie sie vorne an Ihren Umhängen." Drei Plaketten erschienen und Ashley steckte sich ihre Plakette an den Umhang auf der ‚disziplinarische Anhörung' stand.

"Besucher der Ministeriums, Sie werden aufgefordert, sich einer Durchsuchung zu unterziehen und Ihren Zauberstab zur Registrierung am Sicherheitsschalter vorzulegen, der sich am Ende des Atriums befindet.", sagte die kühle Frauenstimme und der Boden der Telefonzelle fing an zu beben und fuhr hinunter in die Erde.

Ashley musste blinzeln, als das Licht die Zelle immer höher stieg. Die Stimme ertönte ein letztes Mal. "Das Zaubereiministerium wünscht Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag." Die beiden Auroren führten Ashley vor sich hinaus. Sie gingen zum Sicherheitsschalter und legten ihre Zauberstäbe vor. William – auf jeden Fall dachte Ashley, dass er es war – legte auch Ashleys dazu. Die Zauberstäbe kamen nacheinander auf eine Art Waage, die kleine Zettel ausspuckte, auf denen die Materialien der Stäbe angezeigt wurden. Die Zettel behielt der Zauberer und die Zauberstäbe drückte er wieder den Auroren in die Hände.

Sie schoben Ashley zum Aufzug und fuhren ganz runter. Dann stiegen sie noch einige Stufen hinunter. Schließlich stießen die Auroren eine Tür auf und führten Ashley zu dem Kettenstuhl. Als sie sich gesetzt hatte, schlangen sich die Ketten um ihre Handgelenke. Sie waren eiskalt. Die Auroren stellten sich rechts und links von der Tür auf. Erst jetzt sah Ashley sich im Raum um.

Vor ihr erstreckten sich viele Bankreihen. In der ersten in der Mitte, saß Fudge. Neben ihm saßen andere Hexen und Zauberer, die darüber entscheiden würden, was mit Ashley geschehen würde. Hinter ihnen erblickte Ashley nicht nur Dumbledore, sondern auch die Professoren McGonagall und Snape. Harry, Hermine und Ron waren auch da. Mr und Mrs Weasley saßen bei ihnen. Auch Bill, Fred und George Weasley waren da. Ashley lächelte ihnen kurz zu. Hinter ihnen saßen noch viele andere, die Ashley nicht kannte. Der Zaubereiminister erhob sich.

"Ms Ashley Black, Sie werden des Mordes an Zacharias Olgrias vor zehn Jahren bezichtigt und heute verurteilt." ‚Zacharias Olgrias? Wer ist das?', fragte sich Ashley und plötzlich fiel es ihr siedendheiß ein. "Bekennen Sie sich schuldig?" "Nicht schuldig.", sagte Ashley laut und deutlich. Fudge schien überrascht. "Nicht schuldig? Es wurde die Tatwaffe gefunden und Ihre Fingerabdrücke waren darauf." "Ahm. Dürfte ich vielleicht einen Zauber anwenden?", fragte Ashley vorsichtig. "Was für einen?", wollte Fudge wissen. "Einer, der uns alle in die Vergangenheit schickt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als es geschah. Wir sind aktionslose Zuschauer, für die Leute der Vergangenheit unsichtbar." Die Hexen und Zauberer aus der ersten Reihe berieten sich kurz und willigten dann ein. Ashley konzentrierte sich und kurze Zeit später wurden sie von einem Zeitfenster verschlungen.

Sie standen in einem Flur in Hogwarts an die Wand gelehnt. Ihnen gegenüber waren Fenster. Draußen war es schon dunkel. Sie bemerkten ein kleines blondes Mädchen, das sich ihnen näherte. "Sind das Sie?", fragte Fudge. "Ja.", sagte Ashley. Die kleine Ashley blieb plötzlich vor ihnen stehen, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte und drehte sich um. Ein Slytherin aus der sechsten Klasse schwankte bedrohlich auf sie zu – Zacharias Olgrias.

"Ohhhhh, die 'leine Ashleee.", lallte er stockbesoffen. Ashley wich zurück, stolperte und stürzte auf die Knie. "Ohhh, da is se am Bodn. 'ilflos un janz allen. Du 'ast mich scho von Anfan' an jenervt. Sag ‚Auf Wie'erse'en'." Er hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Ashley und torkelte weiter auf sie zu. Ashley kramte in ihrem Umhang. "Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Verdammt.", flüsterte sie.

Zacharias drohte auf sie draufzufallen. Plötzlich zog Ashley ihre Hand aus der Tasche und rammte etwas zwischen seine Rippen. Er keuchte auf. Ashley rollte ihn von sich herunter und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche. Erschrocken starrte sie von ihm zum Messer. Sie lief zum Fenster, öffnete es und warf das Messer in hohen Bogen hinaus. Dann lief sie weg.

Die Gruppe fand sich jetzt in einem anderen Flur wieder, in dem die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape sich unterhielten. Die kleine Ashley kam zu ihnen gerannt und erzählte, dass sie eine Leiche gefunden hätte. Zusammen liefen sie weg.

Wieder standen sie in dem Korridor, vor ihnen lag die Leiche. Ashley und die drei Professoren kamen angelaufen. Der Schulleiter bückte sich sofort über ihn und fühlte den Puls. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir müssen die Eltern benachrichtigen. Hast du irgendwen gesehen, Ashley?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die Umgebung löste sich auf und der Saal in dem Ashleys Anhörung stattfand materialisierte sich wieder.

"Warum haben Sie niemandem davon erzählt? Immerhin war es ja nicht absichtlich.", wollte Fudge wissen. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich war gerade mal sieben. Ich dachte, wenn ich es sage, dann wirft man mich aus Hogwarts raus, noch bevor ich überhaupt dort zur Schule ging."

Fudge biss auf seiner Lippe herum. "Gut. Dann bitte ich um Handzeichen. Wer ist dafür, dass Ms Black freigesprochen wird?" Alle hoben die Hand. "Gegenprobe: Wer ist für eine Verurteilung?" Keine Hände. "Schön. Ms Black, hiermit werden Sie in allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen. Sie sind frei und können gehen. Die Sitzung ist beendet."

Erleichtert trat Ashley über die Schwelle. Vor ihr standen nicht nur Harry, Hermine und Ron, die sie glücklich umarmten, sondern auch der Rest der Weasleys und die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape, die sie fröhlich anlächelten. "Gut, dass es vorbei ist. Ich bin in Askaban schon fast durchgedreht." "Obwohl keine Dementoren mehr da sind?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Ashley lachte. "Ja. Ich war da ja ganz alleine." "Ashley allein in Askaban.", grinste Hermine. "Gut, lassen Sie uns nach Hogwarts zurück kehren.", sagte Dumbledore und führte die Gruppe hinaus. Die Weasleys kehrten zurück in den Orden, die Schüler und Professoren stiegen in eine Kutsche.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten!", rief Ashley nachdem sie die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Jungs an die Wand geknallt hatte. Hermine folgte ihr mit Krummbein in den Armen. "Bist du verrückt?", stöhnte Ron. "Nein, noch nicht.", lachte Ashley. "Na kommt schon.", sagte Hermine und ließ den Kater auf den Boden fallen.

Ashley griff nach Harrys Decke und Hermine nach Rons. Kräftig zogen beide daran und vor ihnen lagen zwei 17-jährige in hübschen Schlafanzügen. Rons war weiß und hatte Zuckerstangen drauf. Harrys war blau und wieß Weihnachtsbäume auf. Ashley und Hermine lachten laut. "Oh Mann! Bei Merlin! Warum dürfen Neville, Seamus und Dean so etwas sehen und wir nicht? Das ist unfair!", sagte Ashley und deutete auf die drei leeren Betten. Die drei Jungs waren nach Hause gefahren.

"Jetzt kommt schon. Geschenke!", versuchte es Hermine und das weckte die zwei Jungs auf. "Da hätte ich auch draufkommen können.", sagte Ashley und sah zu, wie die Beiden das Geschenkpapier aufrissen.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten!", rief ihnen Dumbledore entgegen. Dieses Mal waren die meisten Schüler nach Hause gefahren. Ein kleiner Tisch stand mitten in der Halle. Die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick und Sprout saßen schon dort. Zwei Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff leisteten ihnen Gesellschaft. Ginny saß auch schon da. "Fröhliche Weihnachten!", erwiderte Ashley und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor plumpsen.

"Ihre gute Laune ist ja nicht zum aushalten.", sagte er. "Entschuldigen Sie meine Wortwahl, aber das ist mir scheißegal, ob Sie meine gute Laune aushalten oder nicht, werter Assistent.", sagte Ashley und zog an einem Knallbonbon, das ihr Hermine hinhielt. Eine wunderschöne rote Weihnachtsmannmütze fiel heraus. Im nächsten Bonbon war noch eine, die Ashley auf ihren Kopf setzte. "Hmmmm.", machte sie, konzentrierte sich und saß plötzlich in einem ebenso rotem schulterfreiem Minikleid da, das an den Säumen weißen Plüschbesatz hatte. Die roten Stiefelleten passten hervorragend dazu.

"Oh, klasse, Ashley. Gibt es das auch in meiner Größe?", fragte Professor McGonagall. "Wollen Sie das wirklich haben?", fragte Ashley. "Natürlich!" Und zwei Sekunden später trug die Verwandlungslehrerin das selbe Outfit wie Ashley. "Es steht Ihnen wirklich sehr gut, Minerva.", sagte der Schulleiter. "Wissen Sie was? Sie beide wären wirklich ein tolles Paar.", meinte Ashley zu Dumbledore und McGonagall gewandt, die beide plötzlich rot wurden. Ashley zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Das lässt doch auf einiges schließen.", meinte sie.

"Jetzt aber mal ernsthaft. Haben Lehrer nie Beziehungen? Professor McGonagall, sie waren doch bestimmt mal so 'n richtig heißer Feger. Oder wollen Sie mir weiß machen, dass Sie noch Jungfrau sind?", fragte Ashley frei heraus. Professor Sprout verschluckte sich und beugte sich hustend und schließlich auch grinsend über ihren Teller. Professor Snape guckte entsetzt. "Sicher war ich mal ein heißer Feger, wie Sie das sagen, aber jetzt bin ich auch nicht mehr die Jüngste.", sagte sie.

"Hm. Oh, Professor Snape! Was ist mit Ihnen? So alt sind Sie ja doch auch noch nicht. 37, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht.", sagte Ashley und lächelte ihn unschuldig an. "Sie denken doch nicht etwa, dass ich Ihnen das unter die Nase reibe?" "Nein, nur, dass Sie es mir erzählen. Uns allen erzählen." Sie grinste. "Vergessen Sie's.", sagte er schnippisch. "Na ja, wieso eigentlich nicht. Ich darf Sie doch mal zum Essen einladen, Minerva?", fragte Dumbledore. Sie wurde rot. "Ja, wieso eigentlich nicht." "Vortrefflich." Ashley grunzte vergnügt. "Vortrefflich? Oi. Na gut. Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen Professor McGonagall, ich helfe Ihnen gerne.", bot Ashley sich an. "Danke. Das weiß ich zu schätzen."

Harry hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. "Jetzt hast du die beiden tatsächlich verkuppelt." "Wären doch wirklich ein nettes Paar.", meinte Hermine grinsend. Mittlerweile saßen sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. "Also Ashley. Du bist diejenige von uns, die die meisten Beziehungen hatte. Erzähl doch mal ein paar Stories.", meinte Ron. "Ok."

Als erstes erzählte sie ihnen, wie sie von Snape und McGonagall mit Oliver beim Knutschen im Besenschrank erwischt wurde. Danach wollte Ginny etwas über ihre Beziehungen mit ihren Zwillingsbrüdern wissen. "Die beiden können total romantisch sein. Und George kann toll tanzen. Hätte ich nicht von ihm gedacht." "Deswegen wart ihr beim Championsball die ganze Zeit auf der Tanzfläche.", stellte Harry fest.

"Ja. Es war einfach toll" "Erzähl noch was.", bettelte Hermine. "Da gibt's nichts mehr, was interessant ist. Alles in allem, waren es total normale Beziehungen. Glaubt's mir."

Der Januar kam und die Schüler trudelten wieder ein. Dann, Mitte Januar, geschah etwas für viele Schüler unbegreifliches. Alle saßen gerade beim Abendessen, als sich die Tür öffnete. Ein kleines blondes Mädchen im Alter von sieben oder acht kam herein und ging schnellen Schrittes vor zum Lehrertisch. Ashley riss weit die Augen auf. "Wer ist das?", fragte Harry. "Ich.", sagte Ashley und ging ebenfalls vor zum Lehrertisch.

"Ashley, was macht dein 7-jähriges Ich hier?", fragte Professor Dumbledore. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ist jetzt auch das erste Mal, dass ich sie sehe.", antwortete sie und starrte ihr vergangenes Ich an. "Ich bin also in der Zukunft?", fragte die Kleine. "Ich muss einen Fehler gemacht haben, ich wollte in die Vergangenheit." "Konferenz. Sofort.", sagte Dumbledore und stand auf. Die gesamte Lehrerschaft und die zwei Ashleys folgten ihm unter den neugierigen Blicken der Schüler.

Klein-Ashley hatte sich neben neben Groß-Ashley gesetzt und blickte wartend in die Runde. "Niemand aus der Vergangenheit darf die Zukunft besuchen!", wetterte Snape. "Jetzt mach mal halblang!", schrie Klein-Ashley zurück und funkelte ihn wütend an. Gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, als Ashley sich einschaltete. "Lassen Sie mein vergangenes Ich in Ruhe. Wir wissen doch noch nicht mal, unter welchen Umständen sie hier ist." Sie wandte sich zu dem blonden kleinen Mädchen.

"Also Ashley. Erstmal – wie alt bist du gerade, aus welchem Jahr kommst du?" "Ich bin sieben und komme vom Februar 1988.", sagte sie. Ashley runzelte die Stirn. "Aber Anfang '88 saß ich in Askaban." "Das musst du mir nicht sagen." Groß-Ashley fing sich wieder. "Wie bist du hergekommen?" "Ich wollte eigentlich in die Vergangenheit um die Geschichte von Sirius zu überprüfen. Irgendwie bin ich aber dann in der Eingangshalle gelandet. Welches Jahr haben wir?"

"1998." "Oh! Total daneben.", lachte Klein-Ashley. "Sie muss so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Wenn ..." Groß-Ashley sah zu dem kleinerem Ich. "Sie-wissen-schon-wer davon erfährt, wird er alles daran setzen sie umzubringen. Das heisst, es wird keine Zukunftsform von mir geben. Ich muss sie zurückbringen. Damals hatte ich keine Erfahrung."

"Sie können jetzt nicht weg! Sie haben Kurse!", sagte Snape. "Die können Sie doch machen. Außerdem ist heute Freitag. Ich werde pünktlich wieder zum Unterricht da sein." "Moment, Sie haben vor länger in dieser Zeit zu bleiben?", fragte Professor McGonagall. "Urlaub sozusagen. Ja. Ich will mich doch einfach nur ein wenig an die alten Zeiten erinnern. Ich bin rechtzeitig zurück – versprochen. Also, lass uns gehen." Sie nahm die Hand ihres vergangenes Ichs. Zwei Sekunden später hatte es _Blobb_ gemacht und sie waren verschwunden.

"Tolle Landung.", sagte Klein-Ashley sarkastisch. Sie standen direkt vor einer grauen Wand. "Als wenn du es besser hinbekommen hättest.", meinte Groß-Ashley. "Äh, entschuldigt mal." Sie drehten sich um. Auf einem der beiden Betten saß ein ausgemergelter Mann mit ziemlich langen Haaren – Sirius. "Wow, ich hatte vergessen, wie heruntergekommen du damals ausgesehen hast. Oh, nein, wie du es jetzt tust.", sagte Ashley. Er sah beide verwirrt an und sie erzählten ihm, was passiert war. "Schön, das wäre geklärt. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich habe keine Lust hier ewig mit euch rumzuhängen. Wir sehen uns später wieder – bei meiner Entlassung." Groß-Ashley grinste und verschwand mit einem _Blobb_.

Jetzt saß sie auf ihrem damaligem Bett. "Das war jetzt aber ne Landung, was?", grinste sie. "Ja, toll. Werde ich heute entlassen?", fragte ihr jüngeres Ich. "Ja." "Aber du wirst gesehen!", sagte Sirius. "Nein. Nur von denen, von denen ich will, dass sie mich sehen. Ich glaube, sie kommen." Schritte hallten durch die Gänge und sie gehörten dem Zaubereiminister, der plötzlich vor der Zelle stand.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie in Hogwarts. "Du hättest bei Sirius bleiben sollen.", gab Klein-Ashley ihre Bedenken kund. "Nein. Das täte zu sehr weh." Verwirrt blickte die Kleine hoch. ‚Irgendetwas wird geschehen. Ich werde nicht einfach so so verbittert.', dachte sie. "Ashley!" Sie drehten sich um. Oliver winkte. "Ach ja, damals war ich ja mit ihm zusammen." Schmunzelnd guckte sie zu, wie er ihr vergangenes Ich küsste.

Ashley blieb nicht lange. Sie musste feststellen, dass es damals sogar ziemlich langweilig gewesen war. Schweren Herzens trennte sie sich von der kleinen Ashley.

Zwei Tage später tauchte Professor McGonagall im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. "Ms Black, würden Sie mir bitte folgen. Wir haben ein kleines Problem." "Was ist denn?", fragte Ashley, als sie mit ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin die Gänge entlang lief. "Moment." Sie kamen in der Wohnung von ihr an.

"Sie müssen mir helfen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich beim Treffen mit Albus anziehen soll." "Das haben Sie schon rausgesucht?", fragte Ashley und deutete auf einen kleinen Haufen auf dem Bett. "Ja." Sie besah sich alles. "Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein! Bei Merlin. Hm." Sie schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin sich die Klamotten in den Schrank begaben. Ein weiterer Schnipser ließ andere Klamotten auf dem Bett erscheinen.

"Ok. Das hier sieht doch gar nicht so schlecht aus.", meinte Ashley und zog ein langes schwarzes Abendkleid mit Spaghettiträgern hervor. "Das?" "Klar. Steht Ihnen bestimmt gut. Ziehen Sie es an." Sie verschwand hinter einer kleinen Aufstellwand und zog sich um. "Gut?", fragte sie unsicher, als sie wieder hervorkam.

Ashley drehte sich um und musterte ihre Hauslehrerin. "Da fehlt noch etwas." Sie kramte in dem Klamottenhaufen rum und fand schließlich das, was sie suchte – eine schwarze Stola. Diese legte sie um ihre Schultern. Danach gab sie ihr noch passende Schuhe. "Perfekt.", sagte Ashley und lächelte zufrieden. "Ja? Passt das zu mir?" "Hmm. Die Frisur." Ashley steckte ihre Haare locker nach oben. A/N: Bananenstyle "Wahrscheinlich wird er Sie ersteinmal gar nicht erkennen. Dann verschwinde ich mal. Viel Spaß." Damit ging sie.

"Ok Professor Dumbledore. Sie wollten diese Konferenz?", fragte Ashley und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Ja. Es geht um eine Mission, in der es darum geht, so viele Hexen und Zauberer wie möglich nach Hogwarts zu holen. Das Problem ist, dass wir nunmal keine Anzeige in den Tagespropheten setzen können. Also muss jemand losziehen." "An wen hatten Sie gedacht?" "An dich." Ashley brauchte erstmal einige Sekunden, bis sie diese Ankündigung verarbeitet hatte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

"Ok. Wann? Wie?" "Ich würde dich in den kommenden Osterferien losschicken. Mit einem Bus. So einen wie den Fahrenden Ritter. Dreistöckig, damit alle reinpassen. Wir müssen einen Plan machen, wo du überall Stopps einlegst. Das muss wohl überlegt sein."

Ashley war aufgeregt. Zusammen mit ihrer Hauslehrerin packte sie Waffen in den Bus, der vor dem Schlossportal stand. Schwerter, Dolche, Äxte, Handfeuerwaffen und genug Munition. "Wofür brauche ich die?", fragte Ashley. "Geht schneller." Professor McGonagall zwinkerte. "Und jetzt gehen Sie und verabschieden sich von Ihren Freunden. Und vergessen Sie nicht, Ihren Koffer mitzunehmen!"

"Vergesst mich nicht." "Wie könnten wir?" "Die Osterferien sind viel zu schnell gekommen." Ashley umarmte ihre Freunde und drückte sie. "Vielleicht geh' ich drauf." "Sag sowas nicht!", sagte Hermine streng. "Du bist viel zu gut um es nicht mit ein paar Todessern aufnehmen zu können.", sagte Ron. "Du könntest sogar Voldemort zur Strecke bringen.", fügte Harry hinzu. Ashley lächelte. "Ich geh jetzt besser, sonst fange ich noch zu heulen an." Sie nahm ihren Koffer und ging zurück.

"Hier ist deine Route eingezeichnet.", sagte Dumbledore und reichte ihr eine Karte. "Erste Station ist ein Quidditchspiel von Eintracht Pfützensee.", las Ashley. "Ja. Ich denke, dass Mr Wood und sein Team sich gerne uns anschließen werden. Und du kannst ihn bestimmt am besten dazu überreden. Lass uns nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren. Viel Glück.", sagte Dumbledore. Ashley nickte und setzte sich hinter das Steuer des Busses. Mit einem lauten Knall war sie verschwunden.

Ashley hatte Spaß daran, sich durch volle Straßen zu schlängeln und auf Häuser zuzurasen, die aus dem Weg sprangen. Nach Ashleys Meinung kam sie viel zu schnell an. Sie stieg aus und sah sich um. Vor ihr ragte ein kleines Quidditchstadion empor. Es war ein ganzes Stück größer als das in Hogwarts, aber kleiner als das bei der Weltmeisterschaft vor drei Jahren. Ashley kaufte sich eine Karte und setzte sich auf eine der hohen Tribünen. Oliver war ein noch besserer Hüter geworden als seinerzeit in Hogwarts. Natürlich gewann sein Team.

Nach dem Spiel stieg Ashley die Treppen hinunter und betrat das Quidditchfeld. Olivers Mannschaft stand auf der anderen Seite. Ashley kam sich vor wie ein Storch im Salat. Sie hatte ihre schwarzen kniehohen Stiefel an, die einen Absatz von stolzen 10 Zentimeter aufwiesen, mit denen man sich auf weichen Untergründen sehr schwer tat. Vorsichtig tapste sie vorwärts, stetig darauf bedacht nicht zu spritzen um ihr Kleid nicht einzusauen. Es war ein schwarzes Minikleid mit langen Ärmeln und Rollkragen.

Sie hörte jemanden anerkennend pfeifen und merkte, dass es ihr galt. Ashley war schon fast angekommen und hatte die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Mannschaft. ‚Bloß nicht auf die Schnauze fallen.' "Verdammt, ist die scharf.", hörte sie einen flüstern. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, sie würde ihn nicht hören. "Hi Ashley.", sagte Oliver und grinste. "Hast du irgendwie Schwierigkeiten?" "Was? Du kennst diese scharfe Braut?", fragte der gleiche, der vorher geflüstert hatte. "Er war sogar drei Mal mit dieser scharfen Braut zusammen.", erwiderte Ashley. "Können wir irgendwo hingehen, wo der Boden hart ist? Ich fall hier gleich hin." "In die Umkleide." Oliver griff nach ihrem Arm und führte sie rein.

"Na endlich.", sagte Ashley und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. "Hey, kann man denen vertrauen?", flüsterte sie zu Oliver, der nickte. Ashley zog einen Schutzbann um sie. "Was ist das?", fragte einer. "Damit kann niemand von außerhalb uns zuhören. Also, ich bin nicht wegen dem Spiel hier. Ich bin hier um Leute zu rekrutieren. Ihr wisst, dass uns unausweichlich ein Krieg bevorsteht und den können wir nur gewinnen, wenn wir zusammenhalten. Ich nehme euch mit nach Hogwarts und dort können wir dann alle gemeinsam kämpfen." "Hört sich gut an.", meinte Oliver.

"Da gibt's doch bestimmt einen Haken?", fragte einer. "Ihr werdet dort ausgebildet. In Zauberei und auch ein wenig Kampfsport." "Wir wurden aber schon ausgebildet." "Ja, hab mich etwas blöd ausgedrückt. Eine Wiederholung praktisch. Geht nach Hause, packt eure Koffer und eure Familie und kommt wieder her. Auch Freunde. Aber nur, wenn ihr euch sicher seid, dass sie auf unserer Seite sind. Ich warte auf euch auf der anderen Seite des Stadions. Schafft ihr es in einer Stunde?" Zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang. "Gut. Bis dann." Ashley löste den Bann auf und ging zurück zu ihrem Bus.

Sie saß hinterm Steuer, auf dem Schoß ihre Unterrichtsnotizen, in die sie vertieft war. Plötzlich klopfte es und vor Schreck ließ Ashley ihre Notizen auf den Boden plumpsen. Vor der Tür stand die Quidditchmannschaft mit ihren Familien. Schnell packte Ashley ihren Ordner, in dem die Notizen zu Verwandlung waren, in ihre Tasche und drückte einen Knopf woraufhin sich die Tür öffnete.

Als sich alle einen Platz gesucht und ihr Gepäck verstaut hatten, stellte sich Ashley vor sie hin. "Erstmal danke, dass ihr alle mitkommt. Wir werden noch einige Stopps in ganz England einlegen und weitere Hexen und Zauberer dazu holen. Danach werden wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Alles weiter wird dann da gesagt. Gut, ja, das wars dann eigentlich auch schon." Ashley setzte sich hinters Steuer und brauste davon.

"Weißt du noch, was du schon immer haben wolltest?", fragte Oliver und lächelte Ashley an. "Hm. Ich wünsche mir viel. Wieso?" Oliver gab ihr eine Plastiktüte. "Hatte keine Zeit, es einzupacken. Du hast bei unserer letzten Beziehung gesagt, dass du schon immer eins haben wolltest. Und dann in euren Sommerferien hab ich so eines zufällig gesehen und – ich weiß nicht – ich hab es mitgenommen."

Ashley hielt mit ihren Knien das Lenkrad, während sie in die Tüte griff und den Inhalt herausholte. In ihrer Hand befand sich ein großes rotes Plüschherz. "Oh, Oliver. Danke!", sagte sie glücklich und drückte ihm ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange.

"Hier?", fragte Oliver, der hinter ihr saß und sich nach vorne gelehnt hatte. Sie standen vor einer heruntergekommenen Kneipe, die eher bedrohlich als einladend wirkte. "Das ist nunmal der zweite Stopp. Ihr bleibt hier." Damit ging Ashley hinaus, schloss die Tür und ging auf die Kneipe zu.

Sie hatte keine Angst. Das wusste Oliver. Aber er hatte Angst um sie. Und das wiederum war Ashley bewusst. Aber sie hatte ja auch nicht vor, sich umbringen zu lassen. Schon fast hochnäsig betrat sie die Kneipe. ‚Das sollen Hexen und Zauberer sein?', fragte sie sich und besah sich die Anwesenden. Sie sahen ziemlich heruntergekommen aus und Ashley fragte sich, warum Dumbledore sie hierher geschickt hatte. Plötzlich flog eine Eule herein und ließ sich auf Ashley Schulter nieder.

Das bemerkten die Anwesenden und blickten Ashley an. Schnell faltete sie den Brief auf.

Verschwinde von hier! Die meisten sind Todesser!

Dumbledore

Ashley drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Doch sie war schon eingekreist. "Wo wollen wir denn hin?", fragte der Zauberer vor ihr. "Gefällt es dir hier etwa nicht?", wollte der neben ihm wissen. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Darf ich jetzt vorbei?" Sie lachten. "Oh, eine ganz eine Mutige." Ashley stöhnte genervt. "Ok, hört zu. Entweder ihr lasst mich gehen oder ihr werdet es bitter bereuen. Eure Wahl." Wieder lachten sie. "Ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt. Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt." Ashley steckte den Brief in ihren Umhang und hob die Hände.

Sie hörte, wie von hinten sich einer auf sie stürzen wollte. Ashley drehte sich blitzschnell herum und trat dem Angreifer kräftig in den Magen. Der keuchte und taumelte zurück. Von rechts und links kam jeweils einer auf sie zugerannt. Ashley sprang hoch und rammte ihnen ihre Füße in ihre Gesichter. Ein anderer rutschte quer über die Theke. Der Fünfte segelte durchs Fenster, dessen Glas klirrend zerbarst. Bald folgte ihm ein weiterer.

Ashley stand mitten im Raum. "Will noch einer?", fragte sie. Die paar, die übrig geblieben waren, flohen aus der Tür. Sie sah sich um. Die Kneipe war ruiniert. Die Tische und Stühle konnten nur noch als Brennholz verwendet werden. ‚Aus den Glasscherben könnte man ein schönes Mosaik machen.', dachte Ashley und grinste. Sie kehrte zurück zum Bus. Alle klebten an der Scheibe.

"Wow. Du kannst ja kämpfen!", empfing sie der Sucher der Mannschaft. "Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Oliver und sah sie besorgt an. "Klar. Aber ich glaub, bei denen da drinnen nicht." Ashley setzte sich wieder auf ihren Sitz und man hätte meinen können, dass der Kampf nie stattgefunden hatte, so unbeschwert wie Ashley sich gab.

"Nächster Halt: Winkelgasse. Also Leute. Ihr könnt shoppen gehen. Seid in zwei Stunden aber wieder hier.", rief Ashley durch den Bus und verließ diesen als Erste. Hier musste sie alle Läden abklappern und bereitwillige Hexen und Zauberer finden. "Auf geht's.", sagte Ashley leise zu sich selbst und betrat _Flourish & Blotts_.

Sie sprach eine Gruppe von Mittdreißiger an, die sagte, dass sie sich es überlegen würden. So ging es weiter. Einige lehnten sofort ab, andere sagten zu. Ashley hoffte, dass sie auch wirklich auftauchen würden. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie schnell die Zeit vorbeiging und so stand sie schon bald vor _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_. Schmunzelnd trat sie ein und war gar nicht überrascht, als sie Oliver sah, der sich mit den Zwillingen unterhielt.

"Lästert ihr über mich?", fragte Ashley lächelnd und trat näher. "Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Fred und umarmte sie. "Was du uns wieder unterstellst.", protestierte George und schloss sie ebenfalls in die Arme. "Na ja, ihr drei müsstet ja genügend Stoff haben. Immerhin war ich mit euch allen mal zusammen." "Und mit Olilein sogar drei Mal.", meinte Fred und grinste.

"Tja. Also, über was habt ihr geredet?", bohrte sie weiter. "Was du hier so treibst.", antwortete George und Fred und Oliver prusteten los. "Das ist eindeutig zweideutig.", lachte Oliver. Ashley verdrehte die Augen. "Ihr seid so pervers. Da ihr wisst, warum ich hier bin, werdet ihr doch bestimmt mitkommen?" "Wir können nicht. Der Laden, weißt du?" "Später kommen wir nach, aber jetzt noch nicht." Da es das letzte Geschäft war, unterhielten sie sich noch ein wenig bis Ashley und Oliver sich von den Zwillingen verabschiedeten und zum Bus zurückkehrten, bei dem einige Leute mit Gepäck warteten. "Das so viele kommen, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Und so ging es weiter. Ort für Ort. Stadt für Stadt. Geschäft für Geschäft. Und Haus für Haus. Am Ende der zwei Wochen ging es endlich zurück nach Hogwarts. Am Freitag Nachmittag segelte Ashley mit dem Bus direkt vors Portal. Der Schulleiter und die Lehrerschaft kamen heraus. "Schön, dass du wieder da bist.", sagte Dumbledore und griff nach Ashleys Hand. "Bei Merlin sind das viele! Kommen Sie! Gehen Sie in die Große Halle! Das Gepäck können Sie in der Eingangshalle lassen! Einfach geradeaus durch!", rief er an die Mengen von Leuten gewandt, die aus dem Bus gestiegen waren.

Ashley stieg mit den Professoren McGonagall und Snape hinter den Neuankömmlingen die Stufen hinauf. Sie durchquerten die Eingangshalle und die Große Halle, gingen zu der Erhöhung, auf der normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand. Statt dessen war dort eine Reihe von Stühlen. Die vier Haustische waren ebenfalls verschwunden. Jede Menge Stühle ersetzten sie.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Ashley. "Sie müssen sie einführen.", sagte Snape. "Wie das weitere Programm ist. Fragen beantworten.", sagte Professor McGonagall. "Und wie ist das weitere Programm?", wollte Ashley wissen. "Nun ja, morgen das Quidditchspiel." Ashley grinste. Gryffindor-Slytherin-Begegnungen waren meist die interessantesten Spiele.

"Sagen Sie ihnen, dass sie an Ihren Kursen teilnehmen oder auch erstmal zusehen können. Und natürlich bei Ihrem Training dabei sein können. Sowas.", erklärte ihre Hauslehrerin. Die Lehrer setzten sich auf die Stuhlreihe hinter Ashley und die Neuankömmlinge nahmen in der Halle Platz.

"Ok. Alle da? Schön. Also, ich denke mal, ihr wollt wissen, wie es jetzt weitergeht. Erstmal findet morgen ein Quidditchspiel statt..." "Trotz dem Krieg spielen Sie Quidditch?", wurde sie unterbrochen. "Ja, allerdings. Wir brauchen einfach ein wenig Entspannung. Außerdem ist es mein letztes Jahr und ich will diesen Quidditchpokal nicht an jemand anderen abgeben." "Das heißt, Sie sind im Quidditchteam?" "Ja, ich bin Jägerin und die Kapitänin." "Und das schaffen Sie plus Unterricht, Hausaufgaben und den Pflichten als Schulvertreterin?" "Ja." Erstauntes Gemurmel zog sich durch den Raum.

"Wo war ich? Ah ja. Ihr seid dazu alle eingeladen. Es ist eine Gryffindor-Slytherin-Begegnung und diese stellen sich meist als die interessantesten heraus. Das war es auch schon vom Quidditch." "Stimmt es, dass Sie Kurse zur Verteidigung geben?", fragte einer. "Ja." "Für alle Jahrgangsstufen?" "Ja." "Müssen wir auch mitmachen?" "Nein. Keiner muss. Die Schüler machen es auch freiwillig. Allerdings empfehle ich es euch. Einfach nochmal alles auffrischen. Wenn ihr mitmachen wollt, sagt mir einfach Bescheid. Ach ja, ihr könnt mich mit ‚du' und ‚Ashley' ansprechen. Von spontanen Unterrichtsbesuchen rate ich euch ab. Einige Lehrer mögen das überhaupt nicht. Allen voran Professor Snape." Sie grinste. "Nicht persönlich gemeint.", sagte sie an ihn gewandt.

"Falls ihr doch mal den Drang verspürt, an alte Zeiten erinnert zu werden, empfehle ich euch, es vorher mit den Lehrern abzusprechen. Ich wurde schon in so manches Ungetüm verwandelt, wenn ich früher unangemeldet in den Unterricht geplatzt war. Nicht zu empfehlen. So, noch Fragen? Außer zu euren Unterkünften – dazu komme ich gleich." Ashley guckte umher.

"Nein? Schön. Unterkünfte. Lasst uns raus gehen und ich erkläre es euch." Ashley ging hinaus in die Eingangshalle und stieg dann die breite Marmortreppe hinauf. "Hier in diesem Gang sind die Zimmer. Leider nicht sehr groß, aber es lässt sich gut darin leben. Kommt einzeln zu mir, sagt mir wie viele ihr seid und ihr bekommt Zimmer und Schlüssel." Es dauerte eine Stunde bis alle in ihren Zimmern waren und versorgt waren. Danach konnte Ashley endlich in den Gryffindorturm.

Freudig wurde sie von ihren Freunden in Empfang genommen, die sofort alles wissen wollten. Dass es in einer Kneipe angeblich zu einer Schlägerei gekommen war, wusste erstaunlicherweise schon ganz Hogwarts. Ashley konnte ihnen nicht viel erzählen und bald gab es auch schon Abendessen.

"Noch frei hier?" Ashley drehte sich um und blickte in Olivers Gesicht. "Klar, setz dich." "Na Harry, wie geht's?" "Klasse.", mampfte er. "Du erinnerst dich an Ron?", fragte Ashley. "Klar." "Er ist jetzt unser Hüter." Oliver riss die Augen weit auf. "Wirklich? Vertrittst du mich gut?" "Hey, denkst du ich habe Nichtskönner in meinem Team? Klar vertritt er dich gut.", protestierte Ashley und lachte.

"Hallo, hallo. Und herzlich Willkommen unsere Neuankömmlinge. Genießt unser Quidditchspiel.", rief Sean durch das Megaphon ins Stadion hinein. Ashley stand unten und schüttelte gerade die Hand des Slytherinschen Kapitän. "Es wird ein interessantes Spiel. Der Quidditchkapitän von Slytherin hat in den Ferien angedroht, er würde Ashley fertig machen." "Ach ja? Hat er das?", sagte Ashley und lächelte siegessicher. Und schon schoss sie in die Luft, krallte sich den Quaffel und holte die ersten zehn Punkte. Das Stadion tobte. "Sieht schlecht für euch aus Slytherin.", meinte Sean.

Eine Viertelstunde später stand es 50:30 für Gryffindor. Ginny raste mit dem Quaffel unter dem Arm auf die Tore zu. Ein Slytherin schlug ihn ihr aus dem Arm, doch so blöd, dass er quer über das Spielfeld und auf eine Zuschauertribüne flog. Ashley sauste hinterher, drehte sich blitzschnell auf dem Kopf, so dass sie vom Besen hing, schnappte sich den Quaffel bevor er mitten in Olivers Gesicht knallte, der bis dahin ganz erstarrt gewesen war und machte eine schnelle elegante Kurve. Eilig zog sie sich wieder auf ihren Besen und schleuderte den Ball ins rechte Tor.

"Habt ihr das gesehen?!", kreischte Sean. "Das war ja der pure Wahnsinn! 60:30 und Slytherin im Quaffelbesitz." Plötzlich sauste Harry dicht gefolgt von Malfoy über das Feld. Vor ihnen glänzte der Schnatz. Harry riss den Arm nach vorne und streckte ihn eine Sekunde später grinsend gen Himmel. "Gryffindor hat mit 210:30 gewonnen!"

"Mein Kopf tut weh.", sagte Ashley stöhnend. "Wenn du auch so lange aufbleibst.", tadelte Hermine sie am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück. "Irgendwie kommt mir das Gespräch bekannt vor.", sagte Ron und tat nachdenklich. "Ja, mir auch.", stieg Harry ein. "Ahhh! Das Spiel gegen Slytherin." "Was war da?", fragte Oliver, der sich bis dahin aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten hatte, neugierig.

"Das längste Spiel der Hogwartsgeschichte. Ganze zehn Stunden. Letztendlich haben wir gewonnen. 770:590. War der reinste Nervenkitzel. Jedes Spiel, das danach kam, befand Ashley stets für langweilig.", erzählte Ron. "Doch den einen Stunt gestern fand sie keineswegs langweilig.", sagte Harry und versuchte Ashley davon abzuhalten, ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu hämmern. Hermine steckte ihr eine Tablette in den Mund und gab ihr etwas zu trinken. "Gut, dass ich erst morgen wieder Kurse habe.", stöhnte Ashley. "Und Snape.", fügte Ron hinzu. "Das musste jetzt sein, was?"

"Wohin gehst du?", fragte Hermine am Abend. "Keiner hat sich für meinen Kurs angemeldet. Vielleicht haben sie es einfach verpennt. Jetzt spiele ich Klinkenputzer.", sagte Ashley und verschwand. Die nächste Stunde verbrachte sie also damit an die Türen zu klopfen und die einzutragen, die bei den Kursen mitmachen wollten.

"Endlich! Letzte Tür.", sagte Ashley leise zu sich selbst und klopfte. "Hey Ashley. Komm rein.", sagte Oliver. Sie trat ein und blieb mitten im Raum stehen. "Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du bei meinem Kurs mitmachen willst." "Klar doch." Ashley kritzelte auf ihrem Klemmbrett herum. "Endlich fertig.", sagte sie. "Ach ja. Ich hab mich noch gar nicht bedankt.", sagte er. "Wofür?" "Dass du mich vor dem Quaffel gerettet hast." Ashley lachte. "Du hättest dich sehen sollen! Dein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach göttlich."

Sie standen zwei Meter voneinander entfernt, doch plötzlich sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Nach einiger Zeit zog Oliver seine Hände aus den Taschen und kam auf Ashley zu, die ihr Klemmbrett fallen ließ. Oliver legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ashley spürte wie seine Hand unter ihr Top rutschte und ihre Haut behutsam streichelte. Dann zog er seine Hand wieder hervor und ihr ihren Umhang aus. Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck riss er sie herum und steuerte auf das Bett zu. Unterwegs zog sie ihm Schuhe, Hose und Hemd aus. Oliver hatte sich an ihrem Top, Rock und ihren Stiefeln zu schaffen gemacht. Rücklings plumpste Ashley aufs Bett. Oliver lag über ihr und fingerte an ihrem BH-Verschluss, den er erst nach einigen Versuchen aufbekam und dann quer durch Zimmer schmiss.

Ashley blinzelte. Die Sonne schien ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Ihr linker Arm war an die kalte Wand gepresst. Ihre linke Wange ruhte auf warmer Haut. Ihre rechte Hand lag vor ihrer Nase. Warme Finger strichen über ihren Rücken. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und blickte Oliver an.

"Morgen.", lächelte er. "Morgen." Plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf, als ihr siedendheiß etwas einfiel. "Bei Merlin! Wie viel Uhr ist es? Komme ich zu spät zum Unterricht?" Oliver hielt sie zurück. "Es ist sechs Uhr." Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf seine Brust zurückfallen. "Aber ich sollte gehen. Wenn ich mitten im Getümmel hier raus komme, dann weiß jeder Bescheid."

Oliver schob die Unterlippe über die obere. Ashley lächelte. "Nicht schmollen." Sanft küsste sie ihn auf die Unterlippe. Plötzlich packte er sie, drehte sie auf den Rücken und legte sich auf sie. Sie lachte. "Denkst du wirklich, dass du mich so aufhalten kannst?" "Nein. Letztendlich nicht. Aber wenigstens kurz." Sie versuchte halbherzig sich zu wehren, schließlich küsste er sie, was sie beruhigte.

"Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich gehen. Hab ja nachher Unterricht.", sagte Ashley und Oliver ließ sie aufstehen. Sie begann ihre Klamotten zusammen zu suchen. Sie schlüpfte in ihren BH und in ihr Top. "Wo ist mein Höschen?" Oliver saß in Boxershorts auf dem Bett und sah ihr belustigt zu. "Du findest das witzig, ja?", fragte Ashley in gespielt drohendem Ton. Oliver grinste noch breiter und nickte. Ashley konnte ihr Höschen nicht finden. Sie schlüpfte auch noch in ihren Rock, ihre Schuhe und in ihren Umhang. "Bis dann.", sagte sie, küsste ihn noch einmal und ging hinaus.

Sie war keinen Schritt gegangen, da hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. "Wo kommen Sie denn her?" Ashley wirbelte herum und blickte in Snapes Augen. Bei der Tür blieb er stehen. "Sind das hier nicht die Gästezimmer?", fragte er. "Ja. Ganz recht.", erwiderte Ashley und versuchte nicht schuldbewusst zu klingen. "Ahh. Und, was haben Sie hier zu suchen? Vor allem um diese Uhrzeit." Ashley öffnete den Mund um eine Antwort zu geben, doch die Tür ging auf und Oliver stand im Türrahmen.

"Hey Ashley. Ich hab dein..." Sein Blick fiel auf Snape, dessen Blick auf Olivers Finger fiel. Er hatte den Arm in Ashleys Richtung ausgestreckt und von seinem Finger baumelte ihr Höschen, dass er in Boxershorts war, setzte dem ganzen das i-Tüpfelchen auf. Hastig griff Ashley nach ihr ihrer Unterwäsche und stopfte es in ihre Tasche.

Snape sah von einem zum anderen. "Darüber werden wir noch reden. Aber nicht jetzt. Sie können gehen." Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Oliver drehte sich Ashley um und ging schnell den Korridor entlang. ‚Snape hat mein Höschen gesehen!', dachte sie und legte eine Hand aufs Gesicht.

"Wo warst du?", fragte Hermine später beim Frühstück. "Wieso?", fragte Ashley und tat unschuldig. "Tu nicht so unschuldig. Das passt überhaupt nicht zu dir. Du warst letzte Nacht nicht in deinem Bett. Ich bin einige Male aufgewacht. Du warst nie da.", bohrte Hermine weiter. "Ich...", begann Ashley, doch Snape kam vorbei und sah sie an.

"Warst du etwa bei Snape?", drang plötzlich Rons Stimme an ihr Ohr. "Was denkst du von mir?", fragte Ashley empört. "Ich war bei Oliver.", fuhr sie leise fort. "Und was hast du da gemacht?", fragte Harry. "Seid ihr wirklich so dämlich?", meinte Hermine und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dann hielt sie inne. "Oder. Eigentlich wäre es besser, wenn nicht. Ashley?" Diese sah sie vielsagend an. "Ich glaubs nicht.", sagte Hermine laut und schlug die Hände aufs Gesicht. "Würdest du bitte leise sein.", zischte Ashley.

Am darauf folgendem Mittwoch ging Ashley abends zur Konferenz. Sie war die letzten drei Tage Oliver erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen. Wieso wusste sie selber nicht. Jedenfalls betrat sie nun den Konferenzraum und nahm an der Stirnseite Platz. Sie war die Letzte. "Also, wer hat was zu sagen?", fragte sie.

"Ich.", meldete Snape sich zu Wort. "Professor Snape. Bitte.", forderte Ashley ihn auf. Sie hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. "Am vergangenem Montag sah ich wie Ms Black früh morgens das Zimmer von Mr Wood verließ.", begann er. "Denken Sie, dass sie eine Affäre hat?", fragte McGonagall ungläubig. "Ich denke es nicht, ich bin mir sicher. Kurz darauf kam Mr Wood heraus und hatte Ms Blacks Höschen dabei. Er selbst war nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet."

Ashley hatte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch aufgestützt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und starrte zur Decke. "Es ist nicht gut.", sagte Dumbledore. "Du weißt selber, dass das grundlegend deine Entscheidungen beeinflussen könnte. Und das ist zum jetzigen Moment nicht gerade vorteilhaft. Du wirst verstehen, dass ich nicht will, dass du eine andere Beziehung zu ihm hegst als Freundschaft." Ashley legte den Kopf in ihre Hände und guckte den Tisch an. "Du weißt, dass es so richtig ist. Rede mit ihm. Er wird es verstehen.", fuhr er fort.

Nach der Konferenz ging Ashley zu Oliver. "Wir können nicht zusammen sein. Das könnte mich und meine Entscheidungen total beeinflussen. Ob du willst oder nicht, mehr als Freunde können wir nicht sein.", sagte Ashley sofort. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass du das früher oder später sagen würdest.", sagte Oliver. "Und ich verstehe das." "Gut. Das ist gut. Dann gehe ich jetzt wieder. Gute Nacht."

Sie lief die Korridore entlang, stolperte durch das Portraitloch der Fetten Dame und warf sich in ihrem Schlafsaal auf ihr Bett. Sie legte sich auf die Seite, die Beine etwas angezogen und umschlang mit ihren Armen das große rote Plüschherz.

"Mir ist schlecht.", sagte Ashley zwei Wochen später während Zaubertränke zu Hermine. "Wahrscheinlich von dem Zeug. Das stinkt total erbärmlich." Ashley rührte weiter. "Bei Merlin.", stieß sie plötzlich hervor, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und rannte hinaus. Sie lief den Korridor entlang und in eine Toilette, in der sie sich im Waschbecken erbrach.

Sie hörte die Tür gehen. Jemand fasste ihr Haare nach hinten. Zwei Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal. Ashley spuckte ein letztes Mal und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Sie spülte ihren Mund aus und nahm das Papierhandtuch, das Hermine ihr gab. Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und fuhr an ihr runter, bis sie auf dem Boden saß. Dann erst bemerkte sie Harry und Ron.

"Das ist eine Mädchentoilette." Sie zuckten mit den Schultern. "Was hat Snape gesagt?" "Na ja, ich bin dir gleich hinterher.", sagte Hermine. "Dann hat Snape geschrien: ‚Ist sie schwanger oder was?' Ron und ich haben uns angesehen und sind hinterher.", erzählte Harry. "Er hat uns hinterher gebrüllt.", meinte Ron.

"Kann das sein?", fragte Hermine. "Was?" "Dass du schwanger bist." "Ich hätte vorgestern meine Tage kriegen sollen. Ja, es kann sein.", gab Ashley zu. "Mach einen Schwangerschaftstest.", schlug Ron vor. "Ja, stimmt." "Gibt es sowas in der Zaubererwelt?", fragte Hermine. "Ja. Sie sind so wie die von Muggel. Aber um einiges sicherer was das Ergebnis anbelangt. Lasst uns zum Mittagessen gehen.", sagte Ashley nachdem es geläutet hatte.

Nachdem sie eilends gegessen hatten stieg sie hoch in die Eulerei. Ashley hatte eine kleine braune Tüte, etwas Geld und einen Brief dabei. Sie lockte ihre schwarze Eule Holly auf ihre Schulter. Sie warf das Geld in die Tüte und band sie zusammen mit dem Brief an das Bein der Eule. "Flieg zum Apotheker in Hogsmeade.", sagte Ashley und trug Holly zum Fenster.

Schon am Abend kehrte sie zurück. Ashley warf einen kurzen Blick in die Tüte, steckte diese dann in ihren Umhang und nickte ihren Freunden zu. Nach dem Abendessen gingen Ashley und Hermine zur Mädchentoilette. "Ok. Stoppst du die Zeit?", fragte Ashley, als sie aus der Kabine kam. Sie legte den Schwangerschaftstest auf das Fensterbrett. Nervös lief sie hin und her und blieb abrupt stehen, als Hermines Uhr piepste.

"Blau.", sagte ihre beste Freundin. Ashley las in der Packungsbeilage nach. "Schwanger.", hauchte sie und ließ sich schluchzend in Hermines Arme fallen. "Hey, das wird schon wieder. Jetzt schlaf erstmal und dann kannst du dir darüber Gedanken machen, was du machst.", tröstete sie. Mit sanfter Gewalt ließ sie sich zum Gryffindorturm bugsieren.

"Ms Black! Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Snape und sah sie etwas sauer an. Ashley hatte die letzte Nacht schlecht geschlafen und während des Unterrichts nur halb zugehört. Ihr Kurs war eher halbherzig über die Bühne gegangen. Gegessen hatte sie kaum und jetzt stand sie mit ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor in der Eingangshalle um zu trainieren.

"Verzeihung. Was sagten Sie?" "Dass Sie bei der linken Abwehr aufpassen sollen. Die haben Sie noch nicht ganz drauf. Außerdem habe ich Sie gefragt, ob es Ihnen gut geht, weil Sie ziemlich blass sind." Snape sah sie besorgt an, was Ashley irritierte. Snape hatte sich nie um sie Sorgen gemacht. "Alles in Ordnung. Ich habe letzte Nacht nur nicht besonders gut geschlafen. Lassen Sie uns anfangen.", antwortete sie etwas steif.

Das Training begann und am Anfang lief es gut. Nur dann driftete Ashley mit ihren Gedanken weg, weswegen sie zwei Sekunden später auf den Boden klatschte. Kurz später knallte sie gegen die Wand und wieder später rutschte sie über den Boden. "Konzentrieren Sie sich.", sagte Snape als er ihr aufhalf. "So kommen wir nicht weiter. Fertig?" Ashley nickte.

Doch sie war nicht fertig. Snape holte Schwung und trat ihr mit dem Fuß kräftig in den Unterleib. Keuchend wich Ashley zurück. Sie krümmte sich und hielt sich den Bauch. "Das wäre eine einfache Abwehr gewesen. Was ist los mit Ihnen?", fauchte Snape, der erst jetzt bemerkte, wie Ashley taumelte.

Snape nahm ihren Arm. "Alles in Ordnung. Geht gleich wieder.", sagte Ashley. "Von wegen. Kommen Sie. Ich bringe Sie in den Krankenflügel.", entschied Snape. "Ach was. Es geht mir gut.", meinte Ashley erneut und richtete sich auf. Doch der Schmerz war so heftig, dass sie sich wieder krümmte. Snape sah nicht weiter zu, nahm sie am Arm und führte sie in den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey fragte was passiert sei, doch mehr bekam Ashley nicht mit. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen, als sie diese öffnete. Langsam klarte es auf. Links von ihr stand Oliver, auf der rechten Seite sah sie Snape. Madam Pomfrey starrte unentwegt auf die Papiere, die sie in den Händen hielt, während sie zu ihrem Bett kam. "Waren Sie etwa schwanger?", fragte sie plötzlich und sah auf.

Ashley riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Oliver und Snape waren total perplex. "Schwanger?", fragte Snape. "Von mir?", fragte Oliver. "Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich hab nicht mitbekommen, dass...", sagte Madam Pomfrey. "Schon in Ordnung. Jetzt also nicht mehr?", fragte Ashley. Die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich zurück.

"Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?", wollte Oliver wissen. "Ich hab es doch erst gestern Abend erfahren.", sagte Ashley leise. "Aber Sie hätten es vorher sagen können.", sagte Snape. "Ha. Darauf hatten Sie gewartet. Dass ich einen Fehler begehen würde." "Den hatten Sie begangen, als sie zu Wood ins Bett stiegen. Aber eine Schwangerschaft ist kein Fehler. Entweder man ist schwanger oder nicht."

Ashley sah ihn verwirrt an. "Von Ihnen hätte ich so etwas nicht erwartet." "Hm. Sie wissen viel, Ms Black. Doch vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie nicht alles wissen." Damit ging er. "War er auch mal schwanger?", fragte Ashley und lachte auf. "Das ist nicht witzig.", sagte Oliver. "Vergessen wir es einfach. Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr schwanger. Ich bin auch nicht wirklich traurig, dass Snape mich entschwängert hat. Vergessens wir. Ok?" Oliver nickte.

Zwei Wochen später schlenderte Ashley durch die Gänge auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Sie kam aus der Bibliothek. Das große Gelerne für die ZAGs und UTZe hatte begonnen und Massen von Siebt- und Fünftklässler bevölkerten die Bücherreihen. Ashley blickte nach vorne und sie trat fast der Schlag.

Keine zehn Meter vor ihr war ihr Vater hinter die Ecke geschwebt. ‚Träum ich?', fragte sich Ashley hysterisch. Sie ließ ihre Bücher und Notizen fallen. Sie griff sich mit der einen Hand ans Herz mit der anderen hielt sie sich am Fensterbrett fest. Sie sackte auf den Boden.

Eine Stunde später stürzte sie dicht gefolgt von Snape in den Konferenzraum. Sie ging zu ihrem Platz, setzte sich aber nicht, sondern stützte sich auf den Tisch auf. Nur kurz ließ sie ihren Blick über die Geister gleiten, die an den Wänden umherschwebten.

"Was – denken – Sie – sich – eigentlich?", fragte Ashley immer lauter und drohender werdend an Dumbledore gewandt. "Was meinen Sie eigentlich, wenn man den eigenen Vaters sieht, der schon vor fast zwei Jahren abgekratzt ist?! Ich hatte einen Herzinfarkt!!" Ashley war außer sich.

"Ashley, es tut mir leid. Es war nicht geplant gewesen, dass du in dem Gang warst.", sagte Dumbledore. Zähneknirschend ließ sich Ashley auf ihren Stuhl plumpsen. Plötzlich stockte sie. "Ihr seid ja auch da.", sagte sie an die Geister von James, Lily und Melody gewandt. "Natürlich. Was dachtest du denn?", fragte James.

"Weiß Harry es schon?", fragte sie weiter. "Nein.", sagte Dumbledore und sah sie vielsagend an. "Was? Nein!", rief Ashley. "Ich werde es ihm nicht sagen. Am Ende bin ich schuld, wenn er einen Herzinfarkt bekommt. Vergesst es." "Du bist seine beste Freundin." "Und die Schulvertreterin.", fügte Snape hinzu.

"Das hat ja wohl gar nichts damit zu tun.", gab Ashley zurück. "Wer sollte es ihm sonst sagen. Du bist die geeignetste Person dafür.", sagte Dumbledore. "Sie können ja nicht plötzlich auftauchen und sagen ‚Hi Harry. Wir sind mal eben aus dem Jenseits gekommen. Wie geht's dir so?'.", meinte Snape. "Ach und bei mir geht das, ja?" "Das war nicht vorgesehen.", sagte Sirius.

Wütend sah Ashley ich an. "Was tust du eigentlich hier?", sagte sie und stand wieder auf. "Vor zwei Jahren hast du mit deiner Cousine gekämpft und als sie dich nicht getroffen hat, fiel dir nichts besseres ein als ‚Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!'! Du lachst und vergisst dabei total, dass sie dich mit einem einzigen Schlenkerer ihres Zauberstabs umbringen kann und genau das hat sie getan! Du warst schon immer taktlos gewesen! Weißt du eigentlich, was du Harry angetan hast?! Was du mir angetan hast?!" Sie schickte ihm noch einen letzten wütenden Blick und stürmte hinaus.

Ihre Füße trugen sie zum Gryffindorturm. Dort angekommen ließ sie sich in einen Sessel bei ihren drei Freunden fallen. "Was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst so wütend aus.", sagte Hermine. "Wir haben mal wieder Besuch bekommen. Toten Besuch." "Toten Besuch? Was meinst du damit?", fragte Ron. "Geister. Ein ganzer Haufen Geister." "Ist jemand dabei, den wir kennen?", fragte Harry. "Oh ja. Deine und meine Eltern."

"Und weswegen bist du genau wütend?", fragte Hermine. "Ich gehe ahnungslos einen Korridor entlang und plötzlich sehe ich meinen Vater, der ja eigentlich tot ist. Ich bekomme einen Herzinfarkt. Einen leichten – aber immerhin. Mit 17 sollte man noch keinen bekommen. Später hält man es nicht mal für nötig, zu erklären, warum sie da sind. Ich hab Sirius angeschrien.", schloss Ashley.

"Was hast du ihm denn gesagt?", fragte Harry. "Na ja. Dass er vorletztes Jahr besser hätte aufpassen sollen. Was er dir und mir damit angetan hat. Sowas." "Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Ron. "Gar nichts. Als ich fertig war bin ich rausgestürmt. Er hatte keine Chance zu antworten." Sie seufzte. "Lassen wir das. Lernt ihr? Gut, ich mach mit." Sie holte ihre Sachen und begann ihre Nase in die Bücher zu stecken.

Nach einer halben Stunde betrat ihre Hauslehrerin den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Black, Potter, mitkommen.", sagte sie knapp, als wäre sie nicht zu mehr fähig. Harry stand auf. Ashley allerdings rührte sich nicht. "Ich möchte nicht mitkommen." "Tja, aber blöderweise gehört das zu Ihren Pflichten." Sie warf leise schimpfend ihre Feder hin und folgte ihr.

Sie gingen zurück in den Konferenzraum. Ashley ging schweigend zu ihrem Stuhl, setzte sich und verschränkte wartend die Arme. Die Lehrer waren verschwunden. Nur noch Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape waren anwesend. Ashleys und Harrys Eltern schwebten über dem Tisch. "Also?", fragte Ashley gereizt klingend.

"Nun ja Ashley. Ürigens sind die Geister da, für einen schnellen Datenaustausch. Du kannst nicht arbeiten, wenn du dich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen musst.", sagte Dumbledore. "Ashley, du kennst mich. Du weißt, dass ich öfters nicht gerade kluge Dinge tue.", sagte Sirius. Ashley schnaubte. "Ja. Ich wollte Bellatrix einfach ins Lächerliche ziehen. Was sie alles hätte tun können, darüber hatte ich nicht nachgedacht. Ich bin froh, dass du das nicht von mir geerbt hast." Snape schnaubte.

"Was soll das denn?", fragte Sirius. "Ashley ist eine anständige junge Frau." Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wenn sie das wäre, wäre sie nicht zu jemanden ins Bett gestiegen." "Würden Sie sich bitte aus meinen privaten Angelegenheiten raushalten.", zischte Ashley. "Sonst was?" Ashley hob die Hand, die Handfläche nach oben und ließ einen Feuerball darauf erscheinen, den sie an die Wand fliegen ließ. "Nächstes Mal ziele ich auf sie."

"Du warst mit jemandem im Bett?", fragte Sirius. "Und was hast du gemacht?", entgegnete Ashley und begann abzuzählen. "Du bist Animagi geworden, um bei Remus zu sein, wen er zum Werwolf wurde, hast Snape fast umgebracht..." "Das reicht Ashley.", unterbrach sie Dumbledore. "Das waren gerade mal zwei Beispiele." "Du bist auch eine Animagi.", sagte Sirius. "Ja, aber nur weil ich es von dir geerbt habe."

"Hasst du mich jetzt etwa weil ich gestorben bin?" Ashley holte Luft, wusste aber darauf keine Antwort. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ashley hat dafür gesorgt, dass alle Welt erfährt, was wirklich passiert ist. Ob sie allerdings glauben, dass du unschuldig bist, ist eine andere Frage.", sagte Dumbledore. Ashley hatte sich zurückgelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und starrte jetzt ihre Knie an. Langsam sah sie zu ihrem Vater.

"Das hast du getan?", fragte dieser langsam. "Ja." "Hör zu Ashley. Ja, es war töricht von mir, mein Leben einzusetzen um meine Cousine lächerlich zu machen. Das tut mir leid. Mir tut es leid, dass ich nicht weiter dabei sein kann und konnte, während du und Harry aufwachst. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Verzeih mir bitte." Lang sah sie ihm traurig in die Augen. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke ... schon."

Danach hatte Dumbledore das Gespräch abgebrochen und sie zu Bett geschickt. Doch sie hatten sich wieder zu Hermine und Ron gesetzt und weiter gelernt. Ashley ging als Erste nach oben. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Doch auf der ersten Stufe blieb sie stehen und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand. Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen und sie rückte näher nach unten.

"Sie wirkt ziemlich durcheinander.", sagte Sirius. "Nun ja, sie hat versucht sich in Arbeit zu ertränken. Da du wieder da bist, gelingt ihr das nicht so leicht.", sagte Hermine. "Und sie war mit jemandem im Bett?" "Nenn es beim Namen: Sex.", sagte Ron. "Sex kannst du sagen, aber nicht Voldemort.", meinte Harry. "Darüber solltest du mit ihr selbst reden." Ashley wollte nicht weiter zuhören und ging zu Bett.

Hatten ihre besten Freunde tatsächlich gesagt, dass sie sich in Arbeit ertränkte, wegen Sirius Tod? Das stimmte einfach nicht! Oder? ‚Gib es zu. Sie wissen es und du auch. Mach dir nicht länger was vor.', dachte sie und fiel hinein in die Traumwelt.

Am nächsten Tag am Nachmittag trainierte sie mit Snape. Kurz nachdem sie angefangen hatten, segelten Sirius, Melody, James und Lily in Begleitung von Harry, Hermine und Ron die Marmortreppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter. Ihre drei Freunde setzten sich auf die untersten Stufen, die Geister schwebten hinter ihnen.

"Also Sirius.", begann Ashley und wehrte einen Schlag von Snape ab. "Du warst doch so geschockt, als du gehört hast, dass ich Sex hatte. Du wolltest doch alles wissen. Also, schieß los. Frag mich was." "Wer war es?" "Du kennst ihn nicht."

"Ja, aber, wer ist er? Warst oder bist du mit ihm zusammen? War er einfach nur da?" "Ich war drei Mal mit ihm zusammen. Das erste Mal war ich sieben. Nach zwei Monaten hab ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht – ich war einfach noch zu jung. Beim zweiten Mal – ich war elf - hat er dann nach immerhin schon vier Monaten Schluss gemacht. Er sagte, wir wären zu unterschiedlich. Beim dritten Mal hab ich dann den Schlussstrich gezogen. Ich war da 13. Da war er in der siebten. Er hätte also dann seinen Abschluss gemacht und Hogwarts verlassen. Ich war nicht scharf auf eine Fernbeziehung. Nach sieben Monaten war Schluss."

"Er ist also vier Jahre älter als du?" "Ja." "Interessant. – Ich will ihn kennen lernen." "Wieso?" "Er scheint nett zu sein. Sonst wärst du ja wohl kaum drei Mal mit ihm zusammen und mit ihm im Bett gewesen." "Und schwanger geworden.", sagte Snape leise. Aber doch noch laut genug, dass es jeder hören konnte.

"Du bist schwanger geworden?", fragte Sirius. Snape knallte hart vor Treppe auf dem Boden auf und Ashley stellte je ein Bein zu einer Seite. "Ja. Aber du kannst Professor Snape danken. Er hat mir einen Tritt verpasst, wodurch er mich entschwängert hat." Die Tür öffnete sich und Eintracht Pfützensee kam herein. Sie gingen die Treppe hoch, doch Oliver blieb bei ihnen.

"Legst du mal wieder unseren heißgeliebten Zaubertrankprofessor flach?", fragte er und grinste. Ashley sah ihn gespielt finster an. "Oh, das sind James und Lily – Harrys Eltern. Daneben fliegen Sirius und Melody – meine Eltern. Und das ist Oliver Wood – dreimaliger Freund, einmaliger Sexpartner und Fast-Vater." "Aha.", sagte Sirius und schwebte hinunter. Er umkreiste Oliver mehrere Male. 

Die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und diesmal betrat eine größere Gruppe die Eingangshalle. Allen voran gingen Bill, Charlie, Fred, George und Mr und Mrs Weasley. Ashley ging auf sie zu. "Hallo. Schön, dass ihr da seid." "Ich hoffe, es macht nichts, dass wir uns nicht angekündigt haben.", sagte Mrs Weasley. Ashley winkte ab. "Ach was! Das macht nichts. Und für euch haben wir auch noch Zimmer."

Sie wandte sich zu Snape um. "Ich denke für heute beenden wir unser Training." "Gerade jetzt, wo es interessant wurde.", er sah grinsend zu Sirius, der immer noch Oliver begutachtete und stieg dann runter in die Kerker. "Lass ihn in Ruhe, Sirius.", rief Ashley, woraufhin die vier Geister verschwanden. Oliver ging in sein Zimmer und Harry, Hermine und Ron begrüßten die Ankömmlinge und verschwanden dann ebenfalls um zu lernen.

Ashley verbrachte die nächste halbe Stunde damit, die Leute auf ihre Zimmer aufzuteilen und ging danach in den Gryffindorturm zum lernen.

Am Tag darauf schlug Ashley nachts ihr Buch zu. "Ich muss jetzt los. Die Neuen für die Kurse eintragen. Und Dumbledore meinte, ich sollte mal auf Streife gehen. Wartet nicht auf mich. Wird wahrscheinlich total spät.", sagte sie zu ihren Freunden und ging hinaus.

"Hey Ashley. Komm rein.", sagte Bill und schloss hinter ihr die Tür. "Du weißt von meinem Kurs?" "Ja." "Machst du mit?" "Klar." Ashley kritzelte seinen Namen auf ihr Klemmbrett. "Fertig. Jetzt muss ich nur noch einen neuen Plan erstellen und wieder einige Kurse zusammenschmeißen. Aber das geht schon."

"Du hast viel zu tun, was?", fragte Bill. "Ja, aber das macht nichts. Ich mag meinen ‚Job'." Ashley setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Tisch. Bill nahm auf dem Stuhl vor ihr Platz. "Jetzt bist du kleiner als ich.", grinste sie. Bill warf ihr ein gespielt zornigen Blick zu.

"Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein. Als ich meinen Abschluss gemacht habe, hab ich mir geschworen, einmal wieder zukommen. Aber irgendwie hatte ich mir das anders vorgestellt.", erzählte er. "Es kommt doch immer anders, als man denkt.", sagte Ashley. Bill drückte plötzlich ihre Oberschenkel. "Du bist total dünn. Isst du normal?" "Klar doch."

"Dein Höschen gefällt mir.", meinte er. Ashley riss weit die Augen auf und lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne. Ihr Rock hatte sich ein wenig gewölbt und nun blitzte ihr schwarzes Samthöschen hervor. Schnell ließ sie ihre Beine herunterbaumeln und zog den Rock herunter.

Plötzlich fühlte sie warme weiche Lippen auf ihren. Sie blickte in Bills Augen, die sie unsicher ansahen. Er küsste sie wieder und er forderte mit seiner Zunge Einlass. Ashley spürte wie seine Hand ihren Oberschenkel hinauffuhr. Er stand auf und nahm sie ihn seine muskulösen Arme. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und Bill trug sie zum Bett.

Ashley blinzelte. ‚Wieso kommt mir das so bekannt vor?', fragte sie sich und musste grinsen. Aber es war anders als das letzte Mal. Diesmal lag sie auf der Seite zum Zimmer gewandt. Die Sonne war noch nicht mal ansatzweise zu sehen und der Mond stand über dem Verbotenem Wald.

Ein warmer nackter Körper presste sich von hinten an den ihren. Über ihrem Busen lag ein muskulöser Arm. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, stellte Ashley fest, dass es vier Uhr morgens war. Hinter ihr regte sich langsam etwas. Ashley legte sich auf den Rücken und sah direkt in Bills Augen.

"Hey.", sagte er. "Hey." Bill stützte seinen Kopf mit seinem linken Arm, mit dem rechten streichelte er Ashleys Brüste. "Wir können kein Paar sein.", sagte Ashley plötzlich. "Denke ich mir schon.", sagte Bill und hörte nicht auf sie zu streicheln. "Gestern hab ich nicht darüber nachgedacht. Aber danach schon. Es würde wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht funktionieren. Immerhin bin ich 13 Jahre älter als du und ich bin die ganze Zeit in Ägypten. Du hast hier einiges zu tun und ich könnte dich beeinflussen und das wiederum könnte nicht gut sein. Sagen wir einfach, dass es ein One-Night-Stand war ... oder ist."

"Ist?", fragte Ashley. "Du bist noch hier, also ist es noch nicht vorbei." "Verstehe." Bill begann sie wieder zu küssen. Dann legte er sich auf sie. "One-Night-Stand**s**? Ich hab nichts dagegen.", sagte Ashley lächelnd und ein zweites Mal versank er in ihr.

"Musst du jetzt schon gehen?", fragte Bill. "Ja.", antwortete Ashley und schlüpfte in ihr Höschen. "Wirklich?" Ashley drehte sich um und starrte auf einen nackten Bill, der auf seiner Bettdecke im Bett im Schneidersitz saß. Erst nach einigen Sekunden konnte sich Ashley von dem Anblick losreissen. Sie schluckte. "Ich muss."

Als sie vollständig angezogen war, küsste sie Bill noch einmal. "Das bleibt unter uns, klar?" Er nickte. Ashley lächelte und verschwand. Um sechs Uhr morgens war normalerweise niemand wach, doch sie hielt es für sicherer, sich in eine Fliege zu verwandeln. Sie landete in ihrem Schlafsaal und holte ein Stück Pergament, Tinte, Geld und eine braune Tüte. "Man kann ja nie wissen.", flüsterte sie leise und ging in die Eulerei.

"Du warst lange weg.", sagte Harry beim Frühstück. "Ja, ich hatte viel zu tun.", antwortete Ashley. "Und wie war das Streife-gehen?", fragte Ron. ‚Shit! Das hab ich ja total vergessen.' "Ruhig. Total langweilig. Die ganze Zeit durch die Gegend laufen und nach nicht vorhandenen regelbrechenden Schülern Ausschau halten." "Kommt schon. Wir müssen zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", sagte Hermine und packte ihr Buch in die Tasche.

Ashley schlich durch die Gänge. Die Schüler hielten sich zwar um Mitternacht nicht mehr auf den Gängen auf, doch die Lehrer gingen Streife. Sie war heute nicht für dafür eingeteilt worden, hatte aber die Erlaubnis sich auch nachts in den Fluren aufzuhalten. Trotzdem würde man ihr unangenehme Fragen stellen, falls ein Lehrer sie sah.

Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen. ‚Gerade jetzt, wo ich fast bei den Toiletten bin.' Ashley blickte die Gänge auf und ab, konnte aber niemanden sehen und die Stimmen konnte sie einfach nicht zuordnen. Sie verstummten. "Lumos." Erschrocken drehte Ashley sich um und musste blinzeln. Sie hielt sich den Arm vor die Augen. "Was tun Sie hier?" "Nehmen Sie das Ding aus mein Gesicht.", schimpfte Ashley.

Als sie den Arm wieder herunternahm stöhnte sie innerlich. ‚Snape. Wer sonst?', dachte sie genervt. "Also, was tun Sie hier?", wiederholte er. "Ich darf hier draußen herumlaufen.", sagte sie. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen.", fügte sie hinzu. "Ah ja. Und ... Was haben Sie in Ihrer Tasche?", fragte er plötzlich.

"Ahm, nichts." "Lügen Sie mich nicht an." "Es geht Sie nichts an!", sagte Ashley bestimmt. Snapes Hand schnellte nach vorne und griff Ashley am Arm. Vor Schreck riss Ashley ihre Hände aus den Taschen, weswegen ihr etwas aus herausfiel. Snape war schneller als sie und hob den Schwangerschaftstest auf. Zweifelnd sah er sie an.

"Schon wieder?", fragte er. "Was?" "Schwanger!" "Das weiß ich nicht. Denn wenn ich es wüsste, dann bräuchte ich das Ding nicht.", antwortete Ashley unwirsch. "Denken Sie, dass Sie es sind?" "Ich will einfach nur sicher gehen." "Wer?" "Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an." "Gehen Sie." "Was?" Snape deutete zu den Toiletten. "Machen Sie ihn." Ashley nahm die Schachtel drehte sich um und verschwand in der Toilette. ‚Warum muss immer Snape mich erwischen?'

Als sie herauskam, stieß sie fast mit Snape zusammen. "Sie sind noch hier?" "Ich will das Ergebnis wissen." "Rosa." Er sah sie verwirrt an und Ashley verdrehte die Augen. "Negativ." "Sagen Sie es doch gleich. Nun gut. Dann gehen Sie jetzt besser zu Bett." Ashley ging den Korridor entlang und drehte sich dann noch einmal um. "Professor!" Snape drehte sich verwundert um.

"Könnten Sie das für sich behalten?", fragte sie unsicher. Snape musterte sie eindringlich. "Natürlich.", antwortete er und wandte sich zum gehen. "Danke!", rief Ashley ihm hinterher, bevor sie um die Ecke verschwand.

"Kate, linken Fuß höher! Mary, rechten Fuß etwas weiter hinter! John, Hände höher!", Ashley schrie ihre Anweisungen durch die Große Halle. Sie unterrichtete gerade eine vierte Klasse und sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich wirklich Mühe gaben. Plötzlich kreischte jemand auf.

Ashley stieg die paar Stufen hinunter und ging in Richtung Schrei. Sie stand vor Sirius, James, Remus und Peter in jugendlicher Form. Die Tür knallte auf und die Professoren Snape und McGonagall kamen herein. "Bitte nicht.", stöhnte Snape, als er die Besucher sah. Durch die Wand flogen jetzt auch Sirius, James, Melody, Lily und der kopflose Nick herein. Die ersten vier schrien erschrocken auf und wollten schon wieder raus.

"STOPP!", schrie Ashley. "Jeder bleibt da, wo er ist. Ich denke, für heute können wir den Kurs beenden." Die Viertklässler verschwanden. "Nick, such Dumbledore, Harry, Hermine und Ron und hol sie her." "Aye, aye, Miss." "Und euch haben sie sowieso schon gesehen.", sagte sie an die vier restlichen Geister gewandt, die jetzt zu ihnen herunterschwebten.

"Wir sterben?", fragte James und zog eine Grimasse. "Nein. Ein Trank ist daneben gegangen und deswegen seid ihr durchsichtig und könnt durch die Gegend fliegen.", sagte Ashley sarkastisch. "Haha, sehr witzig.", meinte Klein-Sirius. Ashley grinste ihn frech an.

Die Tür schwang ein weiters Mal auf und Dumbledore, Harry, Hermine und Ron kamen herein. "Ahh, ich erkenne das Problem.", sagte Dumbledore. "Was? Wir? Wir sind kein Problem!", protestierte Klein-James. "Stimmt. Ihr seid eine Landplage.", sagte Snape leise, jedoch so laut, dass es jeder hörte. "Sei still, Schniefelus.", sagte Klein-Sirius.

Snape riss entsetzt den Mund auf. Ashley schnaubte. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass 17-jährige so kindisch sein können." "Ha!", machte Snape. "Und noch weniger kann ich es bei einem 37-jährigen glauben." "Ron hat doch gesagt, dass wir euch besuchen können.", sagte Klein-Remus. "Ja, nur sind wir zur Zeit nicht gerade in den besten Zeiten.", sagte Ashley. "Was habt ihr denn für Zeiten?", fragte Klein-James. "Na ja, wir .... befinden uns im Krieg."

"Oh.", machte Klein-Sirius. "Gewinnt ihr?" "Sicher! Was denkst du denn? Mit Ashley und Harry kann überhaupt nichts schief gehen.", protestierte Groß-Sirius. Zweifelnd sahen die beiden zu ihm hoch. "Da war ich doch selbst Schuld. Hast du doch selbst gesagt, Ashley." "Hm. Lassen wir das. Ihr könnt ja ein paar Stunden hier abhängen.", meinte diese. "Ok.", antworteten die vier Vergangenheits-Leute.

"Wie seid ihr hier hergekommen?", fragte Ashley und ließ sich neben ihre Freunde auf die Wiese plumpsen. "Wir haben die Bibliothek durchstöbert.", antwortete James. "Und ob man es glaubt oder nicht, da gibt es wirklich Bücher über Zeitreisen.", meinte Sirius und tat total erstaunt. "Lass mich raten! In der Verbotenen Abteilung?", fragte Harry und lachte. "Hältst du uns für Unschuldslämmer?", wollte Remus gespielt empört wissen.

"Was siehst du mich so an?", fragte Ashley und blickte zu Sirius. "Mir fällt gerade ein, was du letztes Jahr gesagt hast.", meinte er. "Was hab ich denn gesagt?" "Na ja, dass du ‚es' hättest verhindern können." Ashley wusste nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte. "Du meintest damit, dass ich sterbe."

"Hast du etwa über deren Zukunft geredet?", fragte plötzlich jemand hinter Ashley. Sie drehte sich erschrocken und blickte in die Augen ihres Geister-Dads, der in Begleitung von James, Melody und Lily war.

"Nein, hab ich nicht. Das hatte ich nur zusammenhangslos erwähnt." "Aber jetzt wissen sie es. Oder ... wir?", fragte Geist-James. "Wir werden schon nichts verändern.", schwor Sirius. "Hey, du bist ich. Und wir wissen doch beide, wie wir sind.", sagte Geist-Sirius. Der 17-jährige grinste.

"Was ist denn noch so passiert? Oder ... was wird passieren?", fragte James. "Das können wir nicht sagen.", entschied Ashley. "Anscheinend seid ihr irgendwie in einem Krieg. Sonst würdet ihr ja nicht so verbittert trainieren.", mutmaßte Remus. "Reden wir über was anderes. Ihr kriegt sowieso nichts aus uns heraus.", sagte Hermine. "Quidditch!", sagte Ron sofort. Als es dunkel wurde, bestand ihre Hauslehrerin allerdings darauf, dass sie gingen.

Eine Woche später redete Ashley beim Abendessen über die richtige Kampfkleidung. "Keine Absätze. Ihr könntet irgendwo stecken bleiben. Keine Rüschen, Schleifchen, Bänder, Fransen, etc. Keine Jeans. Etwas bequemes, dehnbares. Ihr müsst euch bewegen können." "Ich hab nichts zum Anziehen!", schrie irgendwer dazwischen, woraufhin alle zum lachen anfingen.

"Geht das nicht einfacher?", fragte ein anderer. "Nun ja. Wir könnten ja alle das selbe anziehen. Wir machen eine große Aktion, bei der eure Maße notiert werden und die schicke ich dann zu einem Klamottengeschäft. Was haltet ihr davon?" Anscheinend eine Menge, denn alle johlten und klatschten.

Am nächsten Tag wurde immer eine Klasse in die Große Halle gerufen. Deren Namen und Maßen wurden notiert und schon am Abend schickte Ashley alles zu einem Geschäft in Hogsmeade zusammen mit einer Skizze der ‚Uniform'.

Es dauerte gerade mal drei Wochen, bis die Klamotten da waren. Zu Ashleys Befriedigung musste nichts geändert werden. Von da an trainierten sie immer in ihren Kampfoutfits.

"Willst du das wirklich machen?", fragte Dumbledore Ashley einen Monat später. Sie saßen in seinem Büro zusammen mit der gesamten Lehrerschaft, Remus, den Weasleys (außer Ron) und Harry. An der Wand war eine große Leinwand befestigt.

"Ja, natürlich.", erwiderte Ashley und pflechtete ihre Haare mit einem schwarzem Band. Es ging wieder um eine Mission. Diesmal sollte sie zu Voldemort und dort eine Art Sender einpflanzen. Sie sollte in das Riddle-Haus.

"Soll wirklich sie das machen?", mischte sich Remus ein. "Sie ist noch so jung." "Remus, beruhige dich. Ich schaffe das schon. Ihr beobachtet mich doch die ganze Zeit und Harry hat auch noch Verbindung zu mir. Wo ich doch gerade bei Voldemort bin: Ich sollte ihm dafür danken, dass er uns beiden diese Narbe zugefügt hat. Denn so sind wir immer verbunden.", sagte Ashley.

Wenn Harry sich auf Ashley konzentrierte, wusste er wie sie sich fühlte und in welcher Situation sie sich befand. Snape kam herüber und gab ihr einen kleinen Stöpsel, den sie sich ins Ohr steckte. Danach sprach er noch einen Spruch über sie. Ashley erschien auf der Leinwand. "Ihr könnt immer sehen, was ich mache.", sagte sie und deutete auf die Leinwand.

"Dann los. Und keiner soll dich sehen, klar?", erklärte ihr Dumbledore und Ashley nickte und ging hinaus. Sie prüfte noch einmal den Sitz des Stöpsels in ihrem Ohr und stieg dann die Wendeltreppe hinab. Mit fliegendem Zopf sah sie in die Gänge und lief dann den linken entlang bis sie an das große Treppenhaus angelangt war.

Beinahe wäre sie von der Kante gefallen. Die beiden Treppen die normalerweise hier anschlossen, hatten gerade Ausgang. Ashley ging drei Schritte zurück, nahm Anlauf und sprang hinunter. In ihrem Ohr konnte sie hören, wie Leute scharf die Luft einsogen. Sie überschlug sich und kam sicher mit den Füßen auf ein Treppengeländer auf.

"Müssen Sie uns so schocken?", fragte ihre Hauslehrerin in ihrem Ohr aufgebracht. "Sorry.", murmelte Ashley grinsend und sprang auf eine Treppe sechs Meter unter ihr. Noch drei Mal legte sie dieses Manöver hin, bis sie den Korridor zur großen Marmortreppe entlang ging.

Sie schlich diese hinunter, lief zur Tür und schlüpfte hinaus. Draußen holte erst einmal tief Luft. "Wie sehe ich eigentlich aus?", fragte Ashley plötzlich. "Ms Black, Sie sind gerade auf einer Mission und Sie fragen, wie Sie aussehen?", wollte ein aufgebrachter und genervter Snape wissen. "Ja." "Toll, Ashley.", sagte Bill schnell.

Ashley trug ihre Kampfkleidung. Es war ganz in schwarz, eng anliegend – aber luftdurchlässig – und bestand aus einem Lederimitat. Sie verwandelte sich in einen Raben und flog in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.

Beim Riddle-Haus angekommen zog Ashley ein paar Kreise um das Anwesen, flog dann in ein zerbrochenes Fenster in den Flur im ersten Stock und verwandelte sich vor einer Tür wieder zurück. Sie spähte durch den offenen Türspalt und erblickte Voldemort und Wurmschwanz, die mit den Rücken zu ihr in einen Kamin starrten.

Ashley zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche, das einem kleinen Knopf ähnelte und befestigte diesen an der Innenseite des Türrahmens. Dann flog sie als Rabe auf das Dach neben den Kamin. Sie zog eine Art schwarzen kleinen Kasten heraus, den sie im Kamin anbrachte.

Hogwarts:

"Schön. Und nun probiere ob es auch funktioniert.", sagte Dumbledore und beobachtete Ashley auf der Leinwand, wie sie in ihren Taschen herumkramte. "Oh, Besuch!", sagte plötzlich jemand. "Ich kann dir aber nichts anbieten." Dann murmelte dieser einen Spruch und das Bild zuckte und blitzte und verschwand schließlich ganz.

"Severus! Flieg los und hol sie da raus.", rief Dumbledore sofort, woraufhin Snape nach seinem Besen griff, das Fenster aufstieß und in die Nacht flog. "Harry, nimm Kontakt auf!"

Riddle-Haus:

Ashley stand schnell auf und wirbelte herum. Beinahe hätte sie das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre vom Dach gefallen. "Auf Besuch war ich wirklich nicht eingestellt.", sagte Voldemort und grinste. Hinter ihm kauerte Wurmschwanz.

"Na ja, wenn das so ist, dann gehe ich wieder.", sagte Ashley. "Das hättest du wohl gerne!", lachte der Lord. "Ja, eigentlich schon." Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen verschwand. "Du verhöhnst mich.", meinte er drohend. "Schnellchecker.", murmelte sie und verdrehte die Augen. "Expelliarmus!", schrie der dunkle Lord plötzlich und Ashley flog über das Dach und stürzte sechs Meter in die Tiefe.

"Au.", keuchte sie, als sie hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. "Tat das etwa weh?", höhnte Voldemort, der mit Wurmschwanz vor ihr stand. Langsam setzte sie sich auf. "Sieh her.", verlangte er und nahm Wurmschwanz Arm. Er zog den Ärmel ein wenig nach oben und drückte auf den Totenkopf mit der Schlange. ‚Scheiße.', dachte Ashley verzweifelt.

"Und was willst du jetzt machen?", lachte der Lord. "Ich zeigs dir!", rief Ashley, holte eine kleine Kugel aus einer der Taschen und warf sie auf den Boden. Sofort strömte Nebel daraus hervor. Schnell sprang Ashley auf die Beine und lief in den angrenzenden Wald.

Keuchend lehnte sie sich gegen einen Baum. Sie bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als es plötzlich knallte und Snape vor ihr auftauchte. "Verdammt, was machen Sie hier?", fragte Ashley leise. "Sie hier raus holen.", antwortete er ruhig. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach den selben Spruch wie in Dumbledores Büro. "Wir wurden unterbrochen." "Hast du Unterstützung bekommen, Ashley? Wer ist appariert?", fragte Voldemort durch die Bäume hindurch.

"Ich frage mich... Accio Snape!", rief er. Dieser flog durch die Bäume hindurch. "Echt Leute! Ich glaub eher, ich hole ihn da raus, als umgekehrt.", stöhnte Ashley und rannte ihm hinterher. Ihr Zaubertrankprofessor lag sich krümmend auf dem Boden. Vor ihm stand Voldemort mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Plötzlich hörte Ashley hinter sich, wie Leute lachten.

Sie drehte sich um und sah sich einigen Todessern gegenüber. "Na gut.", meinte sie und wandte sich wieder Voldemort zu. "Hey Alter! Hier bin ich! Du willst doch mich! Nicht ihn!", rief Ashley und ging auf ihn zu. Er ließ von Snape ab und wandte sich ihr zu.

Wieder wollte er seinen Stab erheben, doch Ashley war schneller. "Crucio!", schrie sie und Voldemort sackte zusammen und wand sich. Sie lief zu Snape, packte ihn am Arm und sagte ihm, er solle disapparieren. Es knallte zwei Mal und sie waren verschwunden.

Sie tauchten in einer Seitenstraße in Hogsmeade wieder auf. "Wir müssen hoch zum Schloss.", sagte Snape und setzte sich auf seinen Besen. "Kommen Sie schon." Nur widerwillig nahm sie hinter ihm Platz und hielt sich an ihm fest.

In der Eingangshalle wurden sie gleich von allen in Empfang genommen und dann sofort in den Krankenflügel verfrachtet, wo sie die Nacht verbrachten. Die Mission war fehlgeschlagen.

Zwei Wochen später saßen sie in der Großen Halle und schrieben ihre letzte Prüfung in Verwandlungen. "Die Zeit ist um!", rief Professor McGonagall, "Accio. Sie können dann gehen."

"Und, wie ist es euch gegangen?", fragte Hermine, "Es war doch wirklich..." "Wir hatten doch ausgemacht, uns nicht über unsere Prüfungen zu unterhalten.", sagte Ron zähneknirschend. Schweigend liefen sie über den Rasen und ließen sich am Seeufer nieder.

"Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Für immer Hogwarts verlassen?", fragte Hermine. "Nicht wirklich. Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich hier so gut wie mein ganzes Leben verbracht habe und jetzt in zwei Wochen gehen soll, wird mir schlecht.", sagte Ashley traurig. "Du wusstest doch, dass du nicht für immer hier sein kannst.", meinte Harry tröstend.

"Ja, gewusst hab ich es immer. Doch richtig darauf eingestellt war ich nie. Versteht ihr?" "Ja. Das tun wir. Mir fällt es auch schwer. Doch wir können zurück kehren. Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir nie mehr herkommen können." "Ron hat recht!", meinte Harry. "Wenn wir mal Ferien haben oder so, dann können wir unsere alte Schule besuchen."

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie immer an dieser Stelle und schwelgten in alten Zeiten. Einen Tag nach der letzten Prüfung saß Ashley wieder mitten in einer Konferenz. "Das nennt man psychologische Kriegsführung.", meinte sie hitzig. "Sie lassen einige Halbwüchsige in den Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord ziehen! Und das soll psychologische Kriegsführung sein?!", keifte Snape.

"Professor Snape, ziemlich viele dieser Schüler haben bereits Familienmitglieder, Bekannte, Verwandte und Freunde verloren. Sie sind bereit um zu kämpfen und ich werde sie nicht zurück halten. Wir brauchen jeden, den wir kriegen können. Außerdem habe ich ihnen bereits ihre Aufstellung erläutert." Sie stand auf und wedelte kurz mit Zauberstab, woraufhin eine Karte von Hogwarts aus der Vogelperspektive erschien.

Am linken mittleren Rand lag die Schule, dann kamen die Gewächshäuser, Hagrids Hütte und der Verbotene Wald. Auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses lag das Quidditchfeld, dem Gebäude gegenüber war der See eingezeichnet. Ein weiteres Wedeln folgte und kleine Punkte erschienen auf der Karte.

"Hier. Auf beiden Seiten des Schlosses, bei Hagrids Hütte, hinter dem See und beim Quidditchfeld werden wir postieren. Das ist ideal." "Und wieso nicht im Wald?", fragte Snape. "Schlechter Ort zum kämpfen. Außerdem könnten irgendwelche Tiere uns angreifen. Die Zentauren sind immer noch nicht gut auf uns zu sprechen.", fügte Ashley hinzu.

"Wenn die Todesser aus dem Wald kommen, haben wir hier die erste Abwehr." Sie deutete auf Hagrids Hütte. "Danach kommen die Leute bei den Gewächshäuser. Die auf der einen Seite von Hogwarts sind dann auch noch da." Sie sah in die Runde. "Wir müssen einfach einen Plan haben. Wir können nicht alle planlos raus rennen wie die Irren."

"Ich finde es gut.", pflichtete ihr ihre Hauslehrerin bei. "Danke, Professor. Es sind ja nicht nur Schüler! Sie alle – Lehrer – sind ja auch da und die, die wir rekrutiert haben. Wenn der Kampf losgeht, kommen uns auch bestimmt Auroren zu Hilfe."

"Warum sind Sie sich so sicher, dass das Ganze sich auf den Gründen von Hogwarts abspielt? Man kann weder apparieren, noch disapparieren.", meinte Snape. "Sie wollen Harry. Sie können ja nicht einfach reinkommen und ihn mitnehmen – das geht nicht. Und einen netten Brief schreiben, dass er sich da und da einfinden soll – Schwachsinn. Und Portschlüssel können sie auch keinen kriegen, weil das strengstens überwacht wird. Ich bin mir sicher." "Tu, was du für richtig hältst.", beendete Dumbledore das Gespräch.

"Mir kommt es so vor, als wäre ich erst gestern eingeschult worden.", sagte Hermine und sah lächelnd in den blauen Himmel. Es war der Freitag nach ihren Prüfungen und sie hatten es sich – wie jeden Tag – draußen auf dem Rasen gemütlich gemacht.

"Oh ja. Du hast mich ja sooo genervt.", sagte Ron. Ashley und Harry grinsten sich an. Hermine hatte ziemlich wichtigtuerisch getan, dabei war sie gar nicht so. "Sei froh, dass sie sich geändert hat.", meinte Ashley. "Bin ich auch!" "War ich wirklich so schrecklich?", fragte Hermine und sah unsicher von einem zum anderen.

"Ja.", sagten ihre drei Freunde wie aus einem Mund. "Ok, so schrecklich auch wieder nicht. Aber manchmal warst du richtig nervtötend. Für Harry und Ron warst du das ja immer. Sie kannten dich nicht so gut wie ich. Ok, wirklich gut hab ich dich auch nicht gekannt – aber besser. Wir müssten Quirrell eigentlich danken – immerhin, wenn er nicht den Troll reingelassen hätte, wären wir vielleicht nie die besten Freunde geworden.", philosophierte Ashley.

"Wisst ihr noch, als die McGonagall im zweiten Jahr sagte, dass die Schule vielleicht geschlossen wird?", fragte Ron. "Oh ja!", sagte Ashley. "Du bist gleich in deinen Schlafsaal gerannt. Erst haben wir gar nicht kapiert, warum. Wood hat es uns dann erklärt.", sagte Harry. "Was hat er gesagt?", wollte sie wissen. "Dass du dein ganzes Leben hier verbracht hast und so.", erzählte Ron.

Plötzlich wurde es dunkler. Wolken hatten sich vor der Sonne gebildet und es bließen kurze Windstöße über die Gründe. "Was soll das denn jetzt?", fragte Ron empört. Ashley sah zu den Wolken auf. Sie meinte einen Totenkopf zu erkennen. "Bei Merlin.", flüsterte sie leise, sprang auf und rannte zum Schloss. Ihre Freunde riefen ihr verwirrt hinterher.

Ashley lief durch die Eingangshalle, die große Treppe hinauf, den Korridor entlang, verschiedene Treppen hinauf und einen weiteren Korridor entlang. "Vollmilchschokolade.", keuchte sie und der Wasserspeier hüpfte auf die Seite. Sie ließ sich mit der Treppe nach oben drehen und klopfte dann an Dumbledores Büro. "Herein."

"Professor Dumbledore! Ich glaube, es ist soweit.", sagte Ashley, als sie die Tür geschlossen und den Raum durchquert hatte. "Was ist soweit?", fragte der Schulleiter verwirrt. "Heute Abend, heute Nacht beginnt der finale Kampf." "Bist du dir sicher?" "Ja. Draußen war wunderschönes Wetter. Plötzlich ziehen Wolken auf und ein fürchterlicher Wind fegt über die Wiese. Ich glaube einen Totenkopf in den Wolken erkannt zu haben." "Ich hole die Lehrer."

Der Schulleiter trat zum Kamin, warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein und rief jeden einzelnen Lehrer, die alle innerhalb von fünf Minuten eintrafen. "Wir haben heute wahrscheinlich unseren großen Kampf, also: Lehrer ausschwärmen, Ashley zieh dich um, mach eine Durchsage, dass die Schüler ebenfalls ihre Kampfkleidung anziehen und sich danach in der Großen Halle einfinden sollen."

Die Lehrer verteilten sich auf dem gesamten Hogwartsgelände, während Ashley in ihren Schlafsaal rannte, sich umzog, die Durchsage machte und dann in die Große Halle ging. Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und eine Karte von Hogwarts erschien. Kleine blaue Punkte symbolisierten die Lehrer, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen liefen. Kurz darauf erschien Dumbledore und langsam trudelten die Schüler ein.

"Ok, hört zu. Heute ist unser großer Kampf – auf jeden Fall gehen wir davon aus. Jetzt müssen wir abwarten.", sagte Ashley und ging wieder zurück zur Karte. Es war schon lange dunkel geworden, als einer der blauen Punkte rot blinkte. "Im Verbotenen Wald. Das ist Professor Snape. Holen Sie die Lehrer zurück.", ordnete sie an und wandte sich an die Schüler.

"Gut, es geht los. Ich hatte euch eingeteilt. Geht zu euren Treffpunkt." Die Schüler strömten auf die Tür zu. "Wird alles gut gehen?", fragte Dumbledore. "Selbst wenn sie in meinen Kursen aufgepasst haben und im Unterricht gut sind, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Das ist nun mal Krieg – ob wir wollen oder nicht." Ashley seufzte und ging ebenfalls hinaus.

Draußen zog sie ein schwarzes Band aus ihrer Tasche und pflocht sich damit die Haare. Danach holte sie ein kleines Gerät raus, auf dem das ganze Gelände von Hogwarts abgebildet war. "Auf beiden Seiten der Schule, bei den Gewächshäusern, bei Hagrids Hütte, beim See und beim Quidditchfeld – klasse.", murmelte sie überprüfend und steckte das Gerät zurück.

Am See konnte sie eine Gestalt ausmachen. Langsam ging sie die Stufen hinunter und lief auf die schlanke Person zu, die immer näher kam. Schließlich standen sie sich gegenüber. "Mr Malfoy. Sie hier?" "Ja, allerdings. Ich wollte schon früher hier sein, aber mein Besen hat gestreikt." "Sie sollten aufpassen. Am Ende hält man sie noch ...", sie machte eine kleine Pause, "für einen Todesser." Er lächelte. "Ach wirklich? Dann muss ich wohl wirklich aufpassen."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Ashley, wie sich seine Hand in seinem Umhang zur Faust ballte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, doch sie reagierte schnell und schlug ihn ihm aus der Hand. Malfoy stürzte sich auf seinen Stab und ließ dann grüne Funken in den Himmel sprühen. Ashley hielt die Hände wie ein Trichter vor den Mund und heulte wie ein Wolf. Danach zwitscherte sie einem Wellensittich nach und krächzte dann wie ein Rabe.

Schließlich zog sie ihren Zauberstab. "Expelliarmus!" Malfoy rutschte über den Rasen. Ashley nahm seinen Stab vom Boden und steckte ihn ein. Sie konnte Fußgetrampel hören, das aus dem Verbotenen Wald kam. Wieder holte sie das kleine Gerät hinaus. ‚Linke Seite der Schule, Gewächshäuser und Hagrids Hütte. Rechte Seite, See und Quidditchfeld fehlen noch.', dachte sie und fing an zu schreien wie die Wassermenschen im See. Das Brüllen eines Löwen und ein Bellen folgte.

Ashley blickte auf den kleinen Bildschirm. Jeder grüne Punkt – die die verschiedenen Gruppen der Schüler symbolisierten – blinkte rot auf. Eilig steckte sie das Gerät zurück und nahm ihren Zauberstab fest in die Hand – bereit ihn zu benutzen.

Von rechts her näherten sich die Schüler vom Quidditchfeld, der rechten Seite der Schule und dem See. Es war Vollmond, doch trotz des hellen Lichtes sahen sie aus wie Büsche. Ashley winkte sie näher heran.

Endlich war es soweit. Eine ganze Horde maskierter Todesser kam aus dem Wald heraus. Sie kamen immer näher an die Schule heran. Ashley stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus und stürzte auf sie zu. Lichtstrahle zuckten durch die Luft. Worte wurden geschrien. Gequälte Schreie hallten wider. "Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! Stupor! Impedimenta! Relashio! Locomotor Mortis!" Ashley wusste nicht, wie oft sie diese Sprüche aussprach oder hörte oder wie viel sie nutzten. Sie wusste nur, dass sie irgendetwas tun musste. Manchmal teilte sie auch Schläge und Tritte aus.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. Sie sah Kämpfende, Schreiende, Gequälte. "Lange nicht mehr gesehen.", sagte jemand hinter ihr. Ashley drehte sich um und sah sich ihrer verhasstesten Großcousine gegenüber. "Bellatrix.", sagte Ashley. Sie lachte. "Ha! Du erkennst mich! Toll!" "Wieso sollte ich dich nicht erkennen? Du hast meinen Vater umgebracht!", schrie sie.

"Und jetzt werde ich das selbe mit dir tun." Dieses Mal war Ashley langsamer. Bellatrix hatte einen Dolch hervorgeholt und warf ihn in Ashleys Richtung. Er bohrte sich zwischen ihre Rippen. Plötzlich war alles still geworden. Alle starrten zu Ashley. Die Todesser mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen – die Hogwartsschüler blickten entsetzt.

‚Zieh ihn raus.', sagte irgendein Instinkt. ‚Wann hat dich dein Instinkt jemals belogen?', fragte sich Ashley, umfasste den Griff fest mit der rechten Hand und zog ihn mit einem widerlich schmatzenden Geräusch heraus. Die Wunde begann sich zu verschließen, das Blut, das herausgeflossen war, verschwand und das Loch in ihrem Oberteil fügte sich zusammen.

"Wow!", sagte Ashley und sah zu Bellatrix auf, die mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen ihre Großcousine anstarrte. "Das kannte ich noch gar nicht." Und bevor Bellatrix weiter reagieren konnte, warf Ashley den Dolch zu ihr und bohrte sich in ihre Brust. Sofort brannte wieder Lärm auf.

Ashley wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon kämpften, doch es mussten bereits einige Stunden sein. Sie schätzte auf etwa fünf. Mittlerweile hatte sie Blut im Gesicht kleben. Immer wieder kamen neue Todesser, aber auch Auroren. Nach einiger Zeit war Ashley zu Avada Kedavra übergegangen, nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie schon drei Mal mit dem selben Kerl gekämpft und geschockt hatte.

"Bravo!", hallte eine Stimme über das Gelände. Sofort stoppte der Kampf. Ashley ging zu Harry hinüber, der sich nicht weit von ihr entfernt duelliert hatte. "Bravo!", ertönte es wieder. Die Menge teilte sich und ein großer schlanker Mann kam auf sie zu. Einige Meter vor ihnen blieb er stehen und nahm die Kapuze herunter. Ein schrecklich blasser Glatzkopf kam zum Erscheinen – Voldemort.

"Ihr habt euch gut geschlagen – bis jetzt." Er blickte zu Harry. "Angst?" "Nie im Leben." "Mutig. Wirklich sehr mutig. ... Expelliarmus!" Bevor der Zauber Harry erreichte hielt Ashley ihre Hand vor ihn und der Zauber prallte ab. Harry und Voldemort schmissen mit Zaubern und Flüchen um sich und Ashley errichtete immer wieder einen neuen Schutzwall. ‚Das reicht jetzt aber!', dachte sie nach einiger Zeit und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Voldemort.

"CRUCIO!" Er schrie auf und sank auf die Knie. "Expelliarmus." Sein Stab flog weg. "Du bist dran, Harry.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu. "Du hast meine Eltern umgebracht." "War mir ein Vergnügen." "Ashleys Eltern." "Reine Zeitverschwendung." "Du hast so viele umgebracht und ins St. Mungo gebracht." "Hat mir Freude gemacht." "Und weißt du, was mir Freude machen wird? Dich umzubringen."

"Du musst dich darauf konzentrieren. Du musst es wirklich so meinen. Lass dich von nichts ablenken.", flüsterte Ashley hinter ihm. "CRUCIO!", brüllte Harry und wieder schrie Voldemort auf. "Du wolltest mich doch umbringen.", keuchte er, als Harry den Fluch unterbrach. "Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass ich dich einfach so umbringe!? Ohne dich ein wenig zu quälen!?" "Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du für beides so viel Kraft hast." "Und wie ich die habe. Leb wohl." Er richtete entschlossen seinen Stab auf Voldemort.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Stille trat ein. Der dunkle Lord lag unbeweglich auf dem Boden. Langsam ging Ashley zu ihm und beugte sich herunter. Sie legte zwei Finger auf seine Halsschlagader. Nach einigen Sekunden richtete sie sich wieder auf. "Er ist tot.", sagte sie leise. "Er ist tot.", wiederholte sie etwas lauter. "ER IST TOT!"

Plötzlich brach Panik unter den Todessern aus. Nach ein paar Zaubersprüchen und Bännen, waren alle Todesser in einem Bannkreis gefangen. "Geht rein. Ruht euch aus.", rief Ashley über das Gelände. Nur langsam verschwanden die Schüler in der Schule. Die Auroren nahmen alle Todesser und die Leiche Voldemorts mit. Die vier Hauslehrer und Ashley fanden sich zusammen.

"Wir müssen die Toten in Reihen legen. Die Verletzten lassen Sie zum Eingang schweben, dort werden sie in Empfang genommen. Wenn wir fertig sind, dann treffen wir uns am Eingang.", sagte McGonagall. Zu fünft machten sie sich ans Werk. Allein das alle-in-Reihen-legen dauerte eine Stunde.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Snape. "Die Toten verzeichnen. Wir teilen uns auf. Wenn wir eine Reihe fertig haben, legen wir einfach grüne Funken am Anfang und am Ende ab. So gehen wir kein Risiko ein, doppelt durchzugehen. Schreibt einfach den Namen auf. Ashley, wenn du Freunde entdeckst, halte dich nicht auf. Es ist schwer, ja, aber da müssen wir jetzt durch." Ashley nickte und ging die erste Reihe entlang.

An dessen Ende legte sie grüne Funken ab und nahm sich die nächste Reihe vor. Plötzlich stockte sie und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihre Tränen unterdrücken. ‚Du konntest doch nicht annehmen, dass alle deine Freunde überleben würden. Notier den Namen und geh weiter.', dachte Ashley verbittert und kritzelte mit ihrer Feder den Namen – Oliver Wood.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Professor McGonagall zwei Stunden später, als sie sich wieder am Eingang trafen. "Ja, es geht schon.", sagte Ashley. "Gut, die Listen bitte. Danke." Sie sprach einen kleinen Zauber aus, der bewirkte, dass sich die Namen auf den Listen in alphabetischer Reihenfolge anordneten. "Ms Black, Sie hängen die Listen auf. Die Namen sind nach dem Nachnamen alphabetisch sortiert. Dahinter steht entweder ‚tot' oder ‚verletzt'. Alles klar?" Ashley nahm die Listen und ging hinein. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete.

Sie blieb stehen. Alle starrten sie an. Traurig blickte sie in die Runde. Die gesamte Schule hatte hier gewartet. Sie ging zur Wand neben der Tür und hängte die Listen auf. "Sind alphabetisch nach den Nachnamen geordnet. Dahinter steht der Zustand." Mehr brachte sie nicht raus. Alle standen auf und kamen auf sie zu. Mit aller Mühe kämpfte Ashley sich zu Harry, Hermine und den Weasleys durch, die am Gryffindortisch geblieben waren.

"Hey. Wie geht's dir?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich neben sie setzte. "Ganz gut. Es ist schrecklich! Ihr müsstet die Leichen sehen – oder besser nicht. Teilweise sind sie zerstückelt oder die Organe liegen vor ihren aufgeschlitzten Bäuchen herum. Es ist grausam. Einfach grausam."

"Hat es jemanden erwischt, den wir kennen?", fragte Harry. "Ja. Einen. Oliver." "Nicht dein Ernst!", sagte Harry. Hermine legte ihren Arm um ihre Freundin. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Es geht schon." "Kanntet ihr euch näher?", fragte Mrs Weasley mitfühlend. "Ich war drei Mal mit ihm zusammen." Plötzlich kreischte jemand. Sie drehten sich um. "Da ist wohl eine ziemlich ‚traurig'.", sagte Ashley. "Ich muss die, die zusammen gebrochen sind, rausholen. Könnt ihr mir helfen?" Es dauerte nur eine knappe halbe Stunde, bis sie alle rausgefischt und in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gebracht hatten.

Den ganzen Tag verschlief die Schule. Außer Ashley und die Lehrer. Hermine hatte versucht, ihre Freundin ins Bett zu zerren, doch sie hatte noch etwas zu tun gehabt. Was, das hatte sie nicht gesagt. Erst beim Abendessen kamen sie alle zusammen. Ashley stand vor dem Lehrertisch.

"Ihr seht hier diese Tafeln an den Wänden. Hier auf der linken Seite, sind die Gefallenen und die nachhaltig Geschädigten des ersten Krieges. Auf der rechten Seite die, von unserem, dem zweiten Krieg. Ich möchte für diese Leute eine Gedenkminute einlegen." Ashley senkte den Kopf und starrte auf ihre Uhr. Nach einer Minute sah sie mit feuchten Augen in die Runde.

"Voldemort ist besiegt. Wir haben die Schlacht gewonnen. Die Angst hat ein Ende. Ihr habt alle euer bestes getan. Ihr glaubt nicht, wie stolz ich auf euch bin. Hört sich vielleicht irgendwie blöd an, aber so ist es nunmal. Lasst den Krieg hinter euch. Ihr könnt nun unbeschwert die Schule weiter machen – oder verlassen. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück für die Zukunft." Applaus brandete auf. Jubelschreie folgten Ashley, als sie zum Gryffindortisch ging und sich zu ihren Freunden setzte.

Nach dem Essen begleiteten sie und Harry Dumbledore in sein Büro. Die Geister sollten wieder ins Jenseits zurückgeschickt werden. Ashley und Harry verabschiedeten sich lange von ihren Eltern, bis ein anderer Geist meinte, er wolle jetzt endlich gehen. Schließlich verschwanden sie und die beiden Freunde gingen zum Gryffindorturm.

"Jetzt geht er zum zweiten Mal.", sagte Ashley traurig. "Er muss. Er ist tot." "Wie du das so einfach sagen kannst, ist mir schleierhaft, Harry." Sie seufzte. "Eine Woche noch und dann sind wir hier weg." "Das überstehst du schon."

Ashley schrie. "Himmel! Warum erschreckst du mich!?", kreischte Hermine auf. "Dieser Dienstag, meine Freunde, geht in die Geschichtsbücher ein!" "Wieso? Weil du uns so verdammt erschreckt hast?", fragte Harry gelangweilt. "Nein." "Dann sag schon, warum.", forderte Ron sie auf.

"Dieser Brief ist von der englischen Quidditchnationalmannschaft! Deren Jäger steigt aus." "Mitten in der Saison?", fragte Harry. "Im Juli ist das letzte Spiel – das WM-Finale.", fügte Ron hinzu. "Es ist nicht so wichtig, dass er aussteigt! Die wollen mich als Jägerin!"

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst.", sagte Ron verdattert. "Mein voller Ernst." "Du besorgst uns doch Karten?", fragte Harry. "Glückwunsch, Süße! Ich freu mich für dich.", sagte Hermine und umarmte ihre Freundin. "Danke, Hermine. Wenn ich Karten kriege – klar." "Gut, dann Glückwunsch auch von mir.", meinte Harry grinsend und umarmte sie ebenfalls. "Von mir auch.", sagte Ron und nahm sie in die Arme.

Am Freitag Abend packten sie ihre Koffer und gingen danach zum Abendessen. Gerade, als sie Platz genommen hatten, stand Dumbledore auf. "Ein ereignisreiches Jahr geht vorbei. Und wieder muss ich Schüler hinaus in die weite Welt schicken. Doch erst einmal bitte ich Ashley Black und Harry Potter zu mir." Verwirrt sahen sich die beiden Genannten an und gingen zu ihrem Schulleiter.

"Hiermit zeichne ich euch für besondere Leistungen um die Schule aus. Meinen Glückwunsch.", sagte er zu den beiden Siebtklässlern und gab ihnen jeweils eine Plakette. Untergehend in Jubelschreie und Applaus gingen sie völlig verblüfft zurück zu ihren Plätzen.

"Ashley! Beeil dich!", rief Hermine zu ihrer Freundin, die sich gerade abmühte, ihren Koffer zu schließen. "Setz dich drauf." Hermine verdrehte die Augen, ließ sich aber dann schwungvoll auf den Koffer fallen. "Noch ein Stück. Noch ein Stück. Ja. Lass uns gehen." Ashley schnappte sich hastig den Eulenkäfig, was Holly gar nicht toll fand und klagend schrie. Krummbein fauchte in seinem Korb. "Locomotor Koffer", riefen die beiden Mädchen und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten zu den Kutschen.

"Ashley! Hermine! Hier sind wir!", rief Harry aus einer, der hinteren Fahrzeuge. Schnell hüpften sie zu den Jungs hinein, bevor die Tür zuschlug und die Kutsche sich rumpelnd in Bewegung setzte. Am Bahnhof angekommen sahen Bill und Charlie aus dem Fenster und winkten sie zu sich.

"Hey, wo wart ihr denn? Der Zug fährt gleich.", sagte Charlie. "Ashley war die Bremse.", erklärte Hermine, was ihr einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen einbrachte. Ashley machte eine kleine Bewegung mit ihrer Hand und schon befanden sich die Koffer in den Gepäcknetzen. Der Zug fuhr an, Ashley verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete auf Bills Schoß. "Hi.", grinste sie ihn an und rutschte dann auf den freien Platz neben ihm am Fenster.

"Sag mal, Ashley.", sagte Harry nach einiger Zeit, "Was Ron und ich uns schon öfters gefragt haben. Wie viele Beziehungen hattest du eigentlich?" "Ein interessantes Thema!", fügte Hermine hinzu.

"Als ich sieben war, war ich mit Oliver zusammen. Dann mit neun mit einem Gryffindor aus der zweiten Klasse. Danach wieder mit elf – Oliver. Mit zwölf mein erster Weasley – Fred. Im dritten Jahr wieder Oliver. Im vierten George." "Du warst mit beiden Zwillingen zusammen?", fragte Charlie. "Ja. Fünte, sechste und siebte dann niemand. Außer..." "Außer das eine Mal mit Oliver.", ergänzte Hermine. Ashley fiel plötzlich wieder ein, dass sie ihren Freunden nicht von Bill erzählt hatte. "Ahm ... ja.", sagte sie knapp, starrte aus dem Fenster und versuchte unschuldig auszusehen.

"Ashley." "Ja, Hermine." Sie sah ihre Freundin an. "Du verschweigst uns doch was." "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Dein ‚Ahm ... ja' sagt alles. Spuck's aus." Ashley presste kurz ihre Lippen aufeinander. "Also, dir wird es nicht gefallen, Ron." "Wieso?", fragte er misstrauisch, "Wer war es?" "Ich.", sagte Bill. "Das glaub ich nicht!", kreischte er. "Krieg dich wieder ein.", versuchte Ashley ihn zu beruhigen.

"Bill! Meine beste Freundin! Warum? Einfach nur aus Spaß oder was?", fragte Ron mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. Ashley und Bill sahen sich kurz an. "Na ja, das zweite Mal war es eher nur aus Spaß.", fing er an. "Wie? Öfter?" "Nur zwei Mal.", sagte Ashley. "Ein Mal ist schon zu viel." "Beim ersten Mal ... ähm ja ... was denn eigentlich?", fragte Bill und sah zu Ashley.

"Da hat es uns überwältigt.", meinte sie. "Wer hat denn angefangen?", fragte Charlie und grinste. "Das war ich.", gab Bill zu. "Du Schlingel." "Jetzt drehst du total durch, oder Bruderherz?" Charlie schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. "Lass sie doch, Ron.", mischte sich Harry ein. "Ist ja schließlich nicht verboten.", fügte Hermine dazu. "Wenn es um meinen Bruder und meine beste Freundin geht, dann schon." "Selbst dann nicht. Und jetzt reden wir über etwas anderes, als über irgenwessen Sexleben."

"Macht's gut." "Vergiss mich nicht." "Schreib mir." "Besuch mich." "Wir müssen uns regelmäßig treffen." "Vergiss uns nicht bei dem ganzen Quidditchrummel, Ashley." "Wie könnte ich!?" "Wir sehen uns." "Ich schreib dir." Ein großes Umarmen folgte.

Hermine ging als erste durch die Absperrung. Sie wollte eine Ausbildung zur Medi-Hexe beginnen und nebenher versuchen B.ELFE.R zu entwickeln. Ron und Harry folgten ihr. Beide hatten sich für die Berufslaufbahn des Auroren entschieden.

Ashley stand vor der Absperrung. Nun war ihre Hogwartszeit vorbei. Ein neues Leben eröffnete sich ihr. Sie wusste nicht, was es ihr brachte. Doch sie wusste, dass sie daraus das Beste machen würde.


End file.
